


The Lure of the Sea

by EmrysBeard, SpeckledCoffeeCups



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Merperson Loki, Merperson Peter Parker, Merperson Steve Rogers, Merperson Thor, Merperson Tony Stark, Pirate AU, Siren Loki, Siren Steve Rogers, Siren Tony Stark, siren!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2020-08-10 04:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 60,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20129392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmrysBeard/pseuds/EmrysBeard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeckledCoffeeCups/pseuds/SpeckledCoffeeCups
Summary: “What are you looking at?” The sailor demanded, kicking the bars of the siren's cage before beginning to turn.Panicked, Peter stood up straighter and  panted out, “I… I heard you called, Sir?”“I did. Go get a fresh bucket of water. Thomas wants a scale from the siren, and we need it to get their color back,” the sailor demanded, and he tossed a bucket over. He was about to let Peter go when the siren shifted and gripped the cloth to its side tighter, hissing in pain.“Oh and Parker,” the man’s hand came down sharp across his cheek. “We find you helping the beast again, we’ll make sure you’re the next meal."As a ship's boy, Peter had been bored on the best of days and beaten on the worst, yet when his ship caught a dark haired siren in their net, everything changed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a collaboration between myself and SpeckledCoffeeCups (who is on Twitter, give her a follow!) and it was a whole lot of fun to write. It's based loosely on the legends surrounding sirens and their abilities. Hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoyed writing this!

> On land, it was easy to believe that the ocean was a magical place, full of all the adventure and mystery of a young boy’s wildest dreams. The sailors at the pub down at the docks had always been able to spin a clever tale about their colorful lives upon the waves, and unfortunately Peter had been foolish, or desperate, enough to believe them. Several months ago, Peter had told himself that anything would be better than the lick of the belt every time he didn’t wash the orphanage floors quite to Ms Pinkerton's satisfaction. Peter had been entirely excited when he’d found a Captain willing to take him on as the new cabin boy. Peter was sure that taking the job would finally turn his life around. Now, though, he would trade nearly anything for the safety of the spot he’d found to curl up under the orphanage stairs. After all, he hadn’t realized that the captain giving him the job was a pirate, nor had he known that the reason he needed a new cabin boy was because the last one had met a suspicious, watery grave that the men loved to mention whenever he did something wrong.

“Do you see it, boy? Is it in range?”

Peter tried not to startle too much, and he clung to the rigging with white knuckles, squinting against the rain pelting down around them. He hated being up here in the rigging during a storm. On a clear day sometimes Peter found solace high in the crows nest. It was the one place where none of the pirates could reach him, but he hated it during storms.

“Yes sir!” Peter shouted down at the men far below, wincing as the boat creaked against a wake. “It’s off the starboard bow, and nearing the island!”

Peter tried not to get sick as the ship rocked against a wave, and he pressed his eyes shut and clung to the ropes for dear life, praying to anything above that he wouldn’t plunge down into the depths with that thing. The idea made Peter feel sick all over again, and he flinched when he spotted the men setting up the odd gun outfitted with a net. He flinched again when he spotted a rock far too close to the boat, and he pressed his eyes shut. He wasn’t an experienced seaman, but he knew they shouldn’t be getting this close to land in a ship as large as theirs. And yet he knew this had been the plan all along.

It had started when they’d entered a fog bank and an enchanting voice had floated onto the ship. It sounded like singing, and the song was so haunting that Jenkins had been lured to the edge of the boat, claiming that he saw a person out on the sea. He’d been laughed at, yet when more men spotted the beautiful creature the Captain could no longer deny its presence. And yet instead of the men going mad with lust, the whole ship scrambled for their supplies. After all, they’d entered these waters for one reason alone. There were tales of sirens in this part of the sea, and the pirates knew that such a catch would get them a pretty penny. Peter had thought these were only legends, but now he knew the tales of lovely, dangerous sea creatures were true. He only hoped he’d live long enough to tell someone.

Peter’s stomach lurched as the ship rocked against something, maybe a small rock or maybe the bottom. He glanced over into the ocean and he felt sick when he realized the ship was in far too shallow water. Still, the Captain knew exactly what he was doing when he began to steer the vessel so that the creature would be forced to swim into shallower and shallower water, unable to dive and get away. Now Peter watched in sick fascination as Smith lined up the net gun, and then he shot it. For a long moment everyone held their breath. Even Peter couldn’t breath, but his jaw dropped when the net caught and wrapped around the creature, pulling at its tail and arms. 

For a moment all was silent, and then a cheer went up all around the ship. Smith was quick to begin reeling the net in for fear that the creature might escape. Peter watched in fascination as the net lifted up over the edge of the ship before dropping to the center of the deck with a hard thump. The man at the helm quickly began to steer the ship away from the shallow waters and towards the deeper bay where they could weigh anchor until the storm passed by. 

Peter scrambled down the rigging, peering past the group and chewing the inside of his lip at the scene in front of him. In the middle of the net was the thing they had risked life and limb for-- the siren. He hissed and flailed under the net, the only thing keeping him pinned was the heavy weight of the braided cord. 

The men cheered and one laughed when the creature, masculine in form, lashed out, their sharp nails barely missing the man’s trousers. 

“What a feisty one!” He shouted and jabbed his spear at the creature. They shrieked, their mouth moving like they’re speaking but the sound anything but pleasant. The men shouted and covered their ears as the creature spat curses at them. 

“Someone gag the damned beast!” They looked to Peter and pointed. “You! Gag them!”

With their focus was divided, the creature lashed out and grabbed one man’s ankle, squeezing and twisting. The sound it made was awful, the crunch and the scream was even worse. The creature pulled him closer and pushed off the net just enough to get its mouth around his calf. They took a heavy bite from the man that made him scream out. It wasn’t a lovely sound, and the creature held their grip until they were jabbed with a fishing spear in the gut that made them let go. They wailed and pushed themselves away from the offending weapon, holding their palm to the gaping wound that spilled rich gold. 

“Bind it! And someone see to Jamenson’s wound! Quickly! Peter,” a ship hand throws a length of cord at him. 

“Have fun,” the man said with a wicked grin as he waved his arms for Peter to bind the creature. The creature hissed and bared its teeth as if that should be warning enough. 

Peter gave a full body flinch as he clumsily caught the cord, his breaths coming in frightened little huffs. His hands trembled around the the rope clutched in them, but after a hard gulp Peter crept forward and nervously fell to his knees.

“Please,” Peter whimpered softly, holding his hands up in a placating gesture and trying to speak in soothing tones. He risked a glance at the crew, who were all busy with the other man’s leg, before turning back to the creature. “Please don’t hurt me. I… I don’t want to hurt you! Really. I… I’m sorry, please don’t bite me. It’s alright, I promise, I just have to… to… I won’t hurt you, I promise, but I do have to bind you… You’re bleeding so bad…”

Peter was trembling in terror, but he saw the same sort of fear shining in the siren’s eyes, and Peter swallowed hard. He risked one more glance at the crew before he pulled at the bandana attached to his belt. Once it came loose, he bit his lips together and murmured again, “Shh, Shh I… I won’t hurt hurt you, I swear. See? See I’ll help…”

Peter flinched as he pressed the bandana to the creature’s wound. When his hand wasn’t bitten off he met the creatures eyes and again promised, “I won’t hurt you. But please… please don’t hurt me. I… I have to bind you. I… I’m sorry.”

Peter kept his eyes locked with the creature’s for a moment more, his hand still pressed to the creature’s wound, before he snapped forward in one fluid motion and wrestled the creature’s hands behind their back, tying them and then positioning himself so that he was out of reach of the creature’s sharp teeth. Peter met the creature’s eyes before pressing his own eyes shut in shame as he whispered, “I’m sorry, truly. I’m so sorry…”

The hurt and betrayal could be translated across languages easily. The siren wailed, unable to fight against the restraints, but the deckhands laughed and cheered. No matter which way he turned and bent he couldn’t get around to throw the boy off him. 

That is how he ended up in a cage in the cargo hold, bleeding from a wound with little hope to return to the ocean. He was left alone, with no one to mend his wound. Over the next day the scales on his lower half faded and he was left with little energy or glamor to him. He was miserable from the teasing jests from above, and how the crew would drench him in freezing water, reviving his color for an hour or so, along with his spirits, before letting his dry out again. It was miserable, and the most obscene form of torture they could’ve done to him. He survived, but not happily, and hearing the commotion above only infuriated him, and made venom pool on his tongue bitter and nasty. Internally he swore to devour each and every one of these men, especially the boy for his betrayal. 

Peter could hear the way the men chuckled as they marched up the steps from the brig. Their eyes were dark and their grins salacious, and Peter felt guilt roll in his belly. The creature terrified him, truly, and he was glad to not have anything to do with it. Even so, he knew that the men could be incredibly cruel, and he’d been accused more than once of having a heart too soft for his own good. It was mid afternoon now and Peter had his face buried in his arms, his knees pulled up to his chest. He was hidden in his favorite spot behind the barrels next to the stairs, however he was startled when he heard a group of the men saunter up to get some ale as they spoke about the creature.

“I’ve heard them type like to seduce the sailors, their kisses as sweet as the maids on the docks, until they pull you down into the depths and eat you whole,” one man warned, his voice a dark warning.

“Smith, those are the mermaids, the maiden sirens,” another man declared.

“This one’s pretty enough to be a maid,” a third man declared before they all broke out in laughter. 

“Bet I can get it to kiss me,” Smith boasted. 

“Yeah, right before he eats you!” Another man laughed. “But I’d like to see you try! Wonder how long he’ll last? Don’t reckon we need him in that good of shape. Anyway, at this rate he’ll bleed out before we figure out what to feed him.”

“That’s not a problem, we feed him the boy!” One man declared, and they broke out in laughter again. Goose pimples raised on Peter’s arms, and he whimpered softly, curling up more tightly until they left. Once they were gone, Peter swallowed hard and uncurled, glancing around before sneaking off to the nets where they kept their fish. He looked both ways before he reached in to grab several fish, stuffing them under his shirt. Perhaps if he fed the creature himself then it would not be hungry enough to eat him? Or perhaps the men were just jesting, but either way Peter knew they shouldn’t let the creature starve.

So he swallowed hard and then crept down the steps, closing the door firmly behind himself. Peter’s nose wrinkled at the smell wafting up from the brig, but still he crept closer to the cage where the creature was curled up so tightly Peer couldn’t get a good look at him, and Peter licked his lips. He was trembling all over, but he pulled out the fish. When Peter spoke, his voice squeaked out in a whimper and he declared, “I… I have your dinner? I… I have fish for you?”

The creature shuddered and tucked his head more tightly under his arms. He was parched, but he could smell the fish. He peered over the crest of his arm, and frowned. The boy who betrayed him. He bared his teeth and shot up but winced, the injury on his ribs protested the quick movements. He cried out, the sound a shriek to the boy as he looked at the fish in his hand. 

_ Food. _ the only sustenance he’s been able to lay eyes on in the past day. He looked to the fish, then the boy’s face. One good. One bad. But he’s so damn hungry. He looked back to the fish and wet his lips, nodding slowly. He reached and snatched the fish from him and quickly bit into it spitting the major bones aside. He was starving. He ate the first one quickly before slowing down when he saw the other fish in hand. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and narrowed his eyes as he looked over the boy. Innocent enough, but could he trust him?

He wet his lips again, and twisted his torso to relieve pressure from his wound, pressing his hand to it, holding tightly. He needs to see a healer, but there is no chance to see one now, nor would any of the humans treat him… except possibly the boy. He can’t trust him though. Last time the boy _ helped _ it ended with him being tossed here. He can’t help but wonder how the other male he bit is doing, purely because he’s bored. He doesn’t care if they survive or not, but it’s entertainment on this damn vessel. 

Peter peered at the siren’s wound and then winced, chewing on his lip. Flakes of the creature's odd, golden blood were caked around the wound, and though it was beginning to scab over on the edges, Peter winced when he saw that the wound still looked fresh in the middle. Peter had no medical training beyond the knowledge passed down at the orphanage, but he knew such a wound should be covered and washed. Peter knew the men had been throwing salt water over the creature, and Peter supposed that might be keeping any sort of infection at bay, but that wasn’t good enough.

“Do you want your other fish?” Peter murmured, kneeling beside the cage and holding the fish out. “I do see your wound. I… I don’t know what to do, I’m sorry. The men don’t even know I’m down here! Or that I took fish for your dinner. That wound must hurt, doesn’t it? I’m sorry… I should cover it, but with what?”

Peter rambled softly, looking between the wound and the creature’s face. Those eyes were frightening, and haunting, and for a moment Peter was lost in their depths.He smiled weakly as he set the fish within reach of the creature before he scampered away to the other end of the brig where the men kept blankets. Peter found a small cloth and after a moment’s hesitation he grabbed it and then crept back, watching the creature at first from a distance. 

Peter didn’t understand why he was helping the creature. He was still frightened of it, yet there was a humanity in those eyes that didn’t quite fit what he’d been told about the demons of the sea. Perhaps it was simply because Peter had been treated badly before, or perhaps it was because he could practically feel the pain rolling off the creature; either way, Peter nervously crept toward and gulped.

“You can press this to the wound,” Peter murmured. “I have a bit of string, we could tie the bit of cloth in place against your wound? I don’t know why I’m even speaking with you, maybe you can’t understand me. The men say you’re a monster, a demon, and I don’t think they can talk. But then you don’t truly seem like a monster to me… If I try to help you you’ll bite my hand off, won’t you? Here… here, for you.”

Peter carefully pushed the cloth and rope through the bars, too frightened to actually stick his hands through, and then he held back and watched to see what the creature would do. Now that it had uncurled a little, Peter could also get a better look at it, and he bit his lip slightly in shame. He knew he probably shouldn’t think so, but the creature was very beautiful, with long silky dark hair and piercing green eyes. He had a natural paleness to him, but he looked sickly in the moment as he studied Peter, watching his movements.

A slender webbed hand reached out and snatched the cloth and rope from the ground and after a hesitant moment he pressed the cloth to the wound, hissing in pain, but he held it there regardless, knowing he needed to stop the bleeding first. He looked to the boy again, as the cloth slowly turns a dark heavy gold color, his blood already soaking the cloth. He added another layer as he watched the boy before pointing to the last fish on the boy’s side. He opened his mouth to speak but all that came was the raspy shriek, and he immediately shut his mouth, pressing his lips together in a thin line. Well damn. 

Peter pressed his hands to his ears, paling slightly, his breathing going shallow as he desperately hoped no one had heard that.

“Hush,” Peter commanded, biting his lip and quickly tossing the final fish to the siren. “You’ll get us both in trouble! I… I've got to go. If someone heard that….”

Peter gulped, watching the creature devour the fish. His eyes fall upon the cloth and string, and he hesitated, chewing his lip. Leaving them would show that someone had helped the creature, but he could think of no good way to get them back without reaching into the cage.

Still, as he gazed at the creature, he deflated slightly. It had shrunk back into a ball again and had resumed looking so incredibly pitiful that Peter could hardly imagine it would truly hurt him or anyone else. He watched as it blinked at him with sad, frightened eyes, and Peter swallowed, taking one step closer. He froze, though, when he suddenly remembered what had happened to the man on deck, and then he stumbled back, wrapping his arms around himself uneasily.

“That,” Peter pointed at the cloth still pressed to the wound. “I need that. Give it to me. It can’t leave it here with you.”

He pointed again, very instant, and bit his lip at the look the creature gave him. He didn’t have to speak its language to know that the creature didn’t like that idea at all. Still, Peter pointed insistently again, yet he froze when he heard footsteps on the stairs, and Peter paled three shades.

Swearing softly, Peter’s eyes flew around the room before they landed on a barrel in the corner. Desperate, and incredibly frightened, Peter dashed toward it, ducking into the barrel just as the men marched into the brig.

The siren looked up and pulled the cloth closer to him, pressing firmer against the wound. 

“Oh look the thing’s awake!” One of them said, and banged on the cage loudly. The siren shrieked and lashed out baring their teeth. 

“Aww, look at it, it’s threatening us, how cute,” one commented and kicked the cage making them shrink back and clutch their side tighter.

“Hey, careful…” another said frowning as they spotted the cloth and rope clutched to the siren’s side. “You see that?” he asked and pointed to the cloth, dropping into a crouch as they studied the creature. 

“Someone’s been helping the thing,” their partner added and then frowned. “It’s not like it’s sick or something.” 

“We stabbed it. Probably hurting,” the other added, and then looked at the tail. “Someone should drench the thing. Go find Parker, we could get him to do it,” he said and stood. “Then I’m getting myself a scale. Like hell Captain is selling a siren off and I’m not getting proof of it. One scale? I’ve heard they’re good luck, and on the black marke some witch or someone would pay a good price. I’d be set for life!” They said with a laugh as they clamored up the stairs, shouting for Peter’s name. 

Peter’s heart was hammering as he curled up tighter and desperately wondered what to do. They’d realize he was missing almost immediately. Peter has learned early on that not coming when called resulted in a series of less than favorable events, and so he’d started scrambling to always be prompt. Peter swallowed hard, peaking nervously out of the barrel. There was just one man left, and he as kneeling by the cage and sneering at the creature. His back was turned to Peter, leaving the option of trying to sneak by. 

The idea terrified Peter. The chances of being caught were very high, but he had no other option. And so, as the sailor continued jeering at the siren, Peter slipped out of his barrel and began to silently creepy across the floor. He got halfway, and would’ve made it, except the creature perked up and stared directly at him.

“What are you looking at?” The sailor demanded, kicking the bars before beginning to turn. 

Panicked, Peter stood up straighter, stomped twice, pretended to be out of breath, and he panted out, “I… I heard you called, Sir?”

“I did…” He said and looked Peter over, brow knit together tightly. “I… Go get a fresh bucket of water. Thomas wants a scale from the siren, and we need it to get their color back.” he said and tossed a bucket behind him about to let Peter go when the Siren shifted and gripped the cloth to it’s side tighter, hissing in pain. 

“Oh and Parker,” the man’s hand came down sharp across his cheek. “We find you helping the beast again, we’ll make sure you’re the next meal. Go,” he said before turning and looking back over the siren, kicking the cage. “Dumb beast. Aren’t siren’s suppose to have beautiful voices? And what you just shriek and scream.” He grumbled as the siren hissed and leaned away from the bars. “Come on! Sing for us!” He said and kicked the bars again, the resounding clang making the siren’s ears ring. He hissed harshly at the man and lashed out, his claws missing his foot. The man laughed, pleased with his new game before stepping back. 

“Hurry up Parker!” he called, simply watching the siren. It’s big green eyes never left the man’s form as it rested, gripping it’s side tightly. 

Peter’s eyes burned with tears as his cheek throbbed and stung. He wanted to deny the accusations, but he knew the men wouldn’t care nor believe him. Instead, Peter hurried around fetching some water in the bucket and swallowing down a soft sob. He didn’t know how he was expected to fetch a scale, but he knew it would be a near impossible task. For only a moment, he gazed over the side of the boat. He knew there were islands near here. Would he be saved an awful fate if he grabbed a bit of wood to float on and dived off the side of the boat? But Peter knew he could float for days and never actually come across an island. They’d left the lagoon that morning, and Peter didn’t know how to get back. Besides, even if he did manage to get to an island he didn’t know if he’d be able to survive. After all, Peter had grown up in London!

Sighing, Peter finished filling the bucket and he marched down the stairs, holding the bucket out to the group of three men. His eyes were downcast, and he swallowed hard, mind spinning.

“Will that be all?” Peter murmured, nearly hoping that perhaps the men might have come up with a different plan to get the scale that didn’t involve him. Peter risked a glance at the siren and then quickly forced his eyes to the ground again. He didn’t like to imagine how the men might be tormenting the creature, making it look so angry and hurt.

The siren followed Peter’s form as it moved across the room, ears perking at his voice. He’s tired, and beyond worn, and even if he listened to what the other men were saying, it wasn’t like he would understand it anyways. He pressed tighter to his ribs, and then gasped, twitching and pulling his tail in closer to himself when the cool water was thrown over him. He shook and hissed as the men watched him closely. They all take interest in the way his color changes, becomes more vibrant and less sickly looking. Even the wound ceases bleeding for the time as he watched the men talk among themselves one flipping a knife casually. 

“Parker! Come here!” Smith called and Thomas grinned wickedly. “You’re going to hold the creature down while we pry the scale off. Got it? You let one of us get bit, you’re dinner. Now go. Work you little siren whisperer shit.” He said and pushed Peter towards the cage, only laughing when the creature hissed. The siren looked Peter over and tucked his tail closer, holding himself out of range of the boy. 

The boy was nicer and happier looking when the other men weren’t here, and the one had smacked him so easily. It wasn’t something that the siren was used to seeing, as even the sirens tended to avoid using physical force with their little ones. 

Peter didn't want to. Oh, how he didn’t want to, but the way the men casually played with the knife made Peter suppress a soft sob. So, despite the way the thought made him want to gag, Peter licked his lips once and then knelt beside the cage.

“Please,” Peter whispered, forcing a gentle smile. He carefully waved his hands, urging the creature closer. He spoke in a kind, gentle voice as he murmured, “Please come here? I… I won’t hurt you, I promise I won’t. Please? I… I… please? Maybe someone could get me a fish?”

“A fish?” One of the men spat. “Why should we do that?”

“I bet it’s hungry,” Peter murmured. “Please?”

“We aren’t wasting a fish on that thing,” the man spat, but Thomas glared at him.

“Just get it,” he spat softly. “I want my scale.”

The man glared back, but he hurried upstairs, coming back with a fish which he handed to Peter. Peter held the fish close to the edge of the bars, smiling gently.

“For you,” Peter murmured. “That’s it, come here. There you go…”

Peter waited as the creature edged closer, its green eyes flickering over the group. Peter swallowed hard when one of the men chuckled something about the stupid beast. Still, Peter took a deep breath, and yet just as the creature got close enough, Peter grabbed it and yanked its tail from between the bars. He pulled until the wider bit of the creature’s tail caught, and he held tight and stayed as far from the bars as he could manage. He reached to grab the fish just the same, as compensation for the rough treatment he was giving the creature, but Thomas snatched it away with a chuckle.

“Hey!” Peter cried, cringing as the creature bucked and screamed. He could scarcely keep his hands around its tail, but he still managed to glare at Thomas. “That… that was for him!”

“He’s fine.” Thomas said simply and tossed the fish behind him before flashing the knife making the siren squirm, his tail flapping wildly as he tried to pull it out of the grasp. “Hold him still Parker. If he gets out, you’re dinner.”

Thomas grinned wickedly and moved to the siren and grabbed his tail, before flashing the knife. 

Peter pressed his eyes shut, sniffling softly and trying to block out the siren’s strangled cries as Thomas pried up one of his beautiful, golden green scales. The boy peeked out through his lashes as he saw Thomas work and then rip it from the creature, holding the shimmering scale up to the dim light filtering through the floorboards. For only a moment, Peter was distracted by the scale’s rainbow-like shimmer yet one moment he had a firm grip of the creature’s tail, and the next the siren was slithering out from between his fingers. Peter cried out softly, leaping out of the way as the creature slashed his claw-like nails through the air, catching Thomas’s leg in the process and leaving four long, angry marks.

“Oh…” Peter breathed as Thomas cried out. All of the color drained from Peter’s cheeks, and he stumbled backwards, beginning to tremble violently. “Oh… Oh, Mr Thomas! Are you alright, sir? I’m sorry I… I’m sorry sir! Please, are you alright?”

Thomas stumbled and one of the men grabbed his arm, holding him up. The siren’s tail bloody as he pulled it close and a whimper escaped his mouth. He looked pale, grimacing with every movement and shift. 

“We told you what would happen if you let go!” the second in command snapped at Peter and reached for him.

“I… I’m sorry! It was an accident, Sir!” Peter whimpered, gazing around the group with a hard swallow. He pressed his back against the wall, his eyes flickering around for an escape. He was a deer caught in the light, and he whimpered, pressing himself flatter against the wall as the men advanced. 

One grabbed him and Thomas swung open the cage door. The siren inside hissed and backed themselves into the corner, teeth bared in warning. They gave no care for him, and only threw Peter inside with the siren, laughing as the siren hissed and pulled his tail closer to him, away from Peter. 

“No, please, you can’t do this!” Peter cried, grabbing at the bars as the door was slammed in his face. Peter let out something between a cry and a sob as he clasped the bars in his pale and shaking hands. When he spoke again, he knew he sounded desperate. “Please! Please let me out! Please don’t do this!”

They ignored him as they threw the now warm fish inside.

“Enjoy kid," they laughed as they marched up the stairs, chuckling as Thomas bragged about the scale. It was disgusting, an unfortunately honest and raw showcase of human depravity. The siren had heard stories about humans and their horrible ways--taking whatever they want without care for whom they hurt in the process. His brother had told him of the awful ways the humans had hurt each other, and other sirens as well. But he never believed him. 

Now though, now that they have ripped a piece of his tail from him, all while laughing and then throwing a child into his cage, body language telling him that they expected him to hurt the child for being a child and making a mistake that a child would make and was reasonable--how could they have expected him to hold on the siren’s tail, he was muscular and strong, Peter was no match for him. 

And yet here they are. Peter crying against the bars, begging to be released, and the siren curling into a ball and cradling his sore and bloody tail, hissing and protesting every movement the damn ship makes as it jostles him about. 

Peter was sobbing harder now, and he pressed himself against the corner of the cage, curling up with his knees to his chest.

“Please,” Peter begged softly, trembling all over and becoming as small as he possibly could. “Please don’t hurt me. I… I’m sorry. Please, please don’t eat me.”

Peter hiccuped, pressing his eyes shut and clearly not expecting the siren would do anything but eat him. He curled up smaller, hiding his face against his knees as if waiting for the inevitable, though between his soft cries he continued whimpering soft pleas. When he’d decided to go to see, he’d never imagine something like this could happen. He knew people were cruel, as a street urchin he’d experience more than his fair share of cruelty, but never had anyone been quite this awful. But still, these were pirates, and they clearly held no regard for someone like him. Or for the siren, for that matter, though Peter wondered if the siren would ever understand that Peter had never wanted to hurt anyone. Peter had never wanted to hurt the beautiful creature from the deep. But still he sat, curled up and crying softly with no way to fight off the beautiful and dangerous creature.

The siren watched the boy, wanting answers, but unable to voice the questions. He ran his hands over his scales, hissing when he looks at the damage. The scale left a gaping ugly hole amongst the other glittering emerald and golden scales. He hated the way it looked, and knew that everyone would notice too. The wound would heal with flat color, raised, welted and ugly--obvious amongst his smooth bright scales. 

He looked back up to the boy and all but rolled his eyes as the boy shrunk against the cage. He saw the fish and reached for it, glaring as the boy leaned away. He picked up the fish pointedly before taking a purposeful bite out of it. 

Yes, he was hungry and tired, but the boy would not become dinner… not yet. He would have to pray that they removed him before it became… inconvenient for him. 

Peter peeked up nervously, licking his lips and slowly sitting up, though he didn’t relax, nor did he move any closer.

“You’re… not going to eat me?” Peter whimpered softly, gazing over at the siren as the fish was slowly torn apart and eaten. The siren’s sharp little teeth glinted, and Peter gulped nervously, gazing at the golden blood on his tail.

“If you aren’t,” Peter murmured. “Maybe… maybe I can help with that? Please… please don’t hurt me? Here, for you…”

Peter ripped a bit off the bottom of his already tattered shirt and held it out to the siren. Peter flinched backwards when the creature grabbed the cloth, but the boy leaned forward, watching as the siren pressed the cloth to the wound.

“I’m sorry,” Peter murmured a moment later. “I don’t know if you can understand me, but I am sorry, truly. I… I’m so sorry you’re trapped here. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to be a pirate. I just wanted to escape London, escape the orphanage, and now… now I just wish I could go home. I bet you want to go home too, don’t you? I know… I wish you could go home too…”

Peter swallowed hard, sniffling softly as he gazed at the siren, swallowing hard. After a moment, Peter softly murmured, “I know you tried to eat someone earlier, and when we found you you were luring us with your singing, so I think you wanted to eat someone then, but it doesn’t seem like you’ll eat me now. I hope. Um… My name is Peter, by the way. I don’t know your name… Guess I could call you Poseidon. Someone at the orphanage said their mother used to tell them stories, she said Poseidon was the god of the oceans.”

The siren listened to the boy talk, his rich accent and words soothing to his ears. It was bright, and the siren could tell that the boy normally was bright and happy, it was evident, even as he shook against the edge of the cage, rambling on about god knows what. 

When he continued on, the siren could tell Peter was trying to determine what to call him. He pressed his lips together and ran his tongue over his teeth before tracing on the floor the runes that spelled his name--Loki. 

When the boy, Peter, looked at what he was drawing, much too confused, he sighed. He should have figured the humans would not have understood his language, nor would they pick it up as fast as he would like. His kind were blessed with high intelligence, and most pods also were able to understand the language of the surrounding people. However he couldn’t vocalize that now, not without shrieking and piercing the boy’s ears. 

He continued on his fish, spitting bones to the side, one hand struggling to hold the spare cloth to his tail and keep pressure on the ones on his ribs. It was a struggle, but he couldn’t do both. He swallowed a bit of fish and hissed when his grip on the padding on his ribs was jostled. 

“Do you need help?” Peter murmured, creeping forward hesitantly. He paused, wondering if this was a trick. It seemed unlikely, though. If the siren wanted to eat him, it wouldn’t have to trick him into coming closer. After all, Peter was locked in the cage with the siren, it wasn’t as if he could get away. So, very cautiously, Peter crept over the odd markings on the ground (he’d never learned to read and besides those markings looking unrecognizable). 

“Here,” Peter murmured. “I can help you. May I help you?”

Very slowly, so as not to startle the siren, Peter pressed his hand to the cloth on the siren’s tail. He kept his eyes locked on the siren’s, watching for any signs of aggression. When the creature didn’t reach out to strike or bite him, Peter relaxed just slightly, pressing a tiny bit harder against the cloth to try and staunch the bleeding.

“There,” Peter murmured. “Now you can eat your fish better! Thank you for not eating me yet… I’ve heard such frightening things about your people, but I never knew you were real…”

Peter’s thumb carefully landed on the siren’s tail, and he was surprised when he found that the scales were smooth and soft. Gently, he stroked his thumb back and forth in a manner he hoped was comforting, and he smiled gently at the siren.

“Is this better?” Peter murmured. “If… if you understand can you nod?”

Loki looked Peter over, and while he didn’t understand what he was saying, he knew that Peter was looking for clarification. He looked to the hand on his tail wound, and then to Peter. His features were open and there was a small smile on his lips. Loki gave him a nod as he tossed the fish carcass to the side. 

The boy was trusting him, way too much, but he was the first kind hand he’d seen since he’d been forced onto this ship. He lets Peter apply pressure as he focuses on the wound on his ribs. Pulling the cloth off his skin he examines the wound for a moment before pressing it back to the wound. It was still bleeding and he didn’t think it would be stopping anytime soon either. He looked to Peter again and swallowed. He pointed to his ribs and then smacked Peter with his tail to get his attention. 

He wasn’t sure what convinced him to trust the boy, but he was a kind face. A very kind face that had… he’d acted negatively before, but it was on the persuasion of the other men. Peter, at his core, was a good boy, and would not hurt him, at least not intentionally. 

“Ow,” Peter flinched, flinching when the siren’s tail flipped up to hit him gently. It didn’t hurt, but it was surprising, and Peter tensed, ready to scramble away if need be. Peter’s breaths had picked up, and he chewed his lip as he gazed on the siren, however when the siren didn’t start trying to eat him, scratch him, or hit him again, Peter slowly relaxed and then gazed down at the wound.

“You want me to look at it?” Peter murmured softly, biting his lip. “Is that it? It’s still bleeding, isn’t it? I’m sorry, I don’t know what to do… I think… I think keep that on it, and it should stop, I hope…”

Peter carefully pressed his hand over the siren’s, hoping this got the message across. The siren’s hands were cold under his own, and Peter quickly let him go, pulling his hands to a safer, further distance. 

“Your tail is pretty,” Peter murmured a moment later, gazing down at the green and golden scales. It shimmered even under this low light, and Peter could easily imagine how beautiful it must be out in the ocean. 

“May I touch?” Peter murmured, glancing back up at the siren. “Please?”

He slowly, carefully, allowed his fingers to trail along the scales, watching the siren all the while for any signs of danger. Again, Peter was surprised by how smooth and soft the scales were, and he smiled, even managing a soft chuckle.

“Thank you, it’s very nice,” Peter murmured, ducking his head humbly. “I wonder what you’re thinking. I wonder if there are more of you. I wonder if you had a family… Why does your tail look so dry at the end? You need more water, don’t you? I… you’re drying out…”

He swallowed hard, biting his lip and examining the tip of the tail, where the scales were shriveling up, losing the beautiful, shining hue.

It was true. He was drying out, and the _ torture _ of being doused and then dried out, wasn’t helping. He knew it would be days before his tail disappeared, or so that’s what the stories said. He had a day, days at most, until he was dried up. No one spoke of what happened after, but his brother had always spoken as if they had died. It was a warning, not to go on land too long, a child’s tale used to forewarn. 

Peter was however almost obsessed with his tail. Loki watched the way he traced and stroked his scales, keeping track of his movements. It was odd, but comforting to see him trace a pattern across his scales. While his gaze was focused, it lacked the hunger of the other man with the knife, and instead only held adoration and interest.

He touched his hip, where skin turned to scale, and then motioned to skin tapping his stomach incessantly, trying to communicate his point. He wet his lips, frustrated with their lack of easy communication. He touched his hip stomach again, tapping incessantly, and then dragging his hand up to his throat, and pulling his palm away, a motion for death in his pod. It was common to him, but he was unsure if the meaning translated. 

Peter frowned at the siren’s odd movements, but when the siren began tapping his stomach and then licking his lips, Peter paled.

“Are you feeling hungry?” Peter asked nervously, gulping. “I’m sorry, I don’t have any more food… wait what’s this?”

Peter watched as Loki performed the second half of his message, and his eyebrows drew together uneasily. He was unsure what was happening, but the creature’s movements reminded Peter of someone choking, and he frowned deeply, trying to decipher the message. The expression on the siren’s face was one of concern, so Peter frowned and tried to think about what else it could mean. 

“Wait,” Peter murmured uneasily. “If you dry out, you can’t breath? Is that what you are saying? Or… or are you still saying you want to eat me? You look worried… is this about drying up? If you dry up, something bad happens?”

Peter pointed to the siren’s dry scales, and then made a worried face, wondering if his question would get across. Assuming the men kept tossing water on the siren, he might never fully dry out, but clearly the dryness was worsening rapidly and Peter was concerned that soon the water would stop helping, and the siren would truly dry out. And then what? Would they try for another siren who might truly eat someone? So far this one was frightening, but at least he was seemingly warm with Peter, at least now while his belly was full with fish….

Loki watched Peter’s expression and frowned, but the negative implication was clear. He nodded and repeated the death motion again. Peter wasn’t getting it and kept making that same confused expression, and he grabbed Peter’s hand. The boy jumped, obviously scared but Loki shook his head and used his grip on Peter’s hand, tight but he hoped not painful, to touch the drying and fraying part of his tail and then touched the boy’s neck, repeating the motion. He needed him to understand what this meant, but there was still the issue of the language barrier. He prayed harder than he ever thought he would to not be a siren. He needed to communicate and it wasn't happening, and the fact was making him more frustrated than anything. 

Loki pulled his hand back and ran a hand through his hair, tugging and catching on the knots that have been present ever since he was pulled from the ocean. He swallowed and leaned back against the bars of the cage and pressed a firmer hand against his ribs, unwilling to go without a fight. If they were going to hold him down here and dose and dry him repeatedly, starve him, and then cut away his flesh, he will put up a fight till he is clinging to his last breath.

Peter’s heart hadn’t quite calmed down yet. It was hammering in his chest from when the siren had grabbed him, yet when he simply repeated his odd motions in some strange attempt at communication, Peter slowly relaxed. The siren’s hand was cool against his own, yet even the skin there looked dry. There was some level of desperation in his eyes that urged Peter on to finding answers. Peter took a deep breath and searched those frightened green eyes for a long moment, before the boy’s breath caught in his throat.

“You… you could be in serious trouble if you dry out, couldn’t you?” Peter murmured. “Are you trying to tell me you could… could die? Oh, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry! You’re so beautiful, a beautiful creature, you know that? You’re smart too, I can tell. I bet you do have a family. I wish I could get you home. I wish that more than anything.”

Peter swallowed hard, pressing his hand to Loki’s wound, trying again the staunch the blood flow. He blinked away tears and shook his head, murmuring, “I’m so sorry. I can’t help you. I wish I could. I really wish I could…. I wish I could help you.”

Peter swallowed hard, gently shaking his head to Loki again before pressing his eyes shut and swallowing down a soft whimper. He should have acted earlier, should’ve helped the siren when he’d had the chance. Now it seemed there was little hope for either of them.

“I’m sorry I can’t help you,” Peter whispered. “I’m sorry I can’t make you all better and let you go home. I don’t truly remember my parents, but I imagine that if I had a family, I’d never wish to leave them.”

Loki squeezed his arm in a hopefully reassuring manner. He knew there was a very small chance he would make it through the next day. He could feel the dry patches on his lips and the way his tail was flimsy and weak, scales losing their general shine. He looked back to the boy, resting his own head back on the bars. He knew any chance of them being friends was not only rare and improbable, but also ridiculous. Peter was a pirate. He lived on the seas and worked with the men who took _ his _people and held them captive and hurt them. And now he was one of the chosen to be drug aboard and used as a reward. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath holding fast to the cloth on his ribs. He might as well rest, while he has the time. Sliding down the back of the cage, he settles on the floor and tucks his head into the crock of his elbow, and rested. 

The night was cold, and Loki shivered more than he would like to admit. He felt a chill roll over him through the night and in the morning he shivered awake no thanks to water being thrown on him and the men shouting at him. He was shocked awake and the jolt of cold and a new, _ odd, _feeling came over him. 

His tail was gone. And instead was replaced with the appendages of the humans. The men shouted at him ugly words, whose meanings were lost to him. 

“What the hell happened! Why’s he fucking naked!” One shouted and kicked the cage.

“Cover them up!” another called and threw a blanket into the cage. “Fucking weird.”

“And the kid’s not dead? Seriously, he can’t be that picky he’s had minimal food in the past few days.” Another said and Thomas pushed his way forward looking down on the cage as Loki grabbed his blanket wrapping it around himself. He held it tightly to his torso and didn’t break eye contact with Thomas. 

“Maybe the kid is a witch of some kind. Maybe he is the one who turned the creature human so he would not be eaten,” Thomas growled softly, his gaze shifting to Peter. The boy was just waking up, and he blinked weakly at the men. When this suggestion was spoken, though, he say up more fully and flinched backwards. 

“No sir!” Peter cried softly. “I’m as confused as you are! I don’t know how this happened, honest I don’t!”

“I wonder if you’ve done an honest thing in your life,” Thomas spat softly. “No matter. We’ll leave the witch in the cage with the creature. You, Paulos, you tell the captain the news and we will figure out what to do with it. Perhaps we need more sea water. When we near another island we shall lower the cage into the sea and we shall discover if he changes back when truly doused.”

“And the boy? He will still be in the cage,” one man murmured, looking uneasy.

“If he’s a witch he will find a way to survive. If not, then I suppose he’ll drown, assuming he has not already fallen victim to the hunger pangs of the creature. No need to waste food, eh boys? Come on,” Thomas beckoned for the men to follow him, leaving Peter trembling as he stared after the men he’d previously helped and worked beside. And now they planned to kill him for thanks. 

Peter shivered and curled up in a ball again, pulling his knees tightly to his chest and sniffling. He blinked over at his cage-mate (who was examining his legs in awe) and Peter swallowed hard, trying not to stare.

“Look at you,” Peter murmured, awe managing to leak into his voice despite his fear. “You’re… you’re human now. You’re truly human… I can’t believe it… It suits you, but now… now they mean to drown us. Or maybe you’ll be alright and I… and only I will…”

Peter sniffed, wiping his nose on the back of his hand and then gazing at Loki again. He forced a smile and murmured, “At least you’re alive. I’m happy you’re alive for now.”

Peter didn’t dare speak about what might happen later. The future was too painful to think about, so he focused his thoughts in the present. Hesitantly he scooted closer, searching his cell-mate’s eyes again for any aggression. 

Loki ran his hands over his legs, marveling at the smoothness and the length. They were shorter than he expected, but also not quiet… as used as Peter’s. Peter’s legs had muscle and strength with them, probably from his work on the ship. Loki swallowed and looked up at Peter. 

He opened his mouth and shut it again, expecting a shriek, but instead all that comes out is a breathy gasp. He frowned and then looked up to Peter again and swallowed, then wet his lips. 

“Peter,” he said it slowly like he was trying out all the syllables. The words sound foreign but the way Peter looks him up tells him he did it right.

“You… you spoke,” Peter murmured softly, his eyes widening in shock. His lips parted as his jaw dropped open, and for a moment he simply stood there and blinked at the siren. A moment later, however, a laugh bubbled up from Peter’s throat, and he pressed a fist over his mouth to soften the noise. Once his giggle was properly quieted, Peter lowered his hand and practically beamed, declaring in soft awe, “You just said my name! What… what is your name?”

“Peter,” Peter murmured, pointing towards himself. He then pointed towards the siren hopefully.

He swallowed and pointed to Peter saying his name again. It was stronger this time and then he touched his own chest. “Loki.” he wet his lips and said it again. “Loki.” His face scrunched up as he thinks over the words. He knew little of the language that Peter spoke but he understood just enough, and had been picking it up quickly. But still, he was at a loss of words. He was going to try his damndest though. “You… You are a friend?” he asked and his face scrunched up. It didn’t sound right, but it wasn’t wrong. 

He pulled the blanket around his hips and watched Peter. “Are you a friend?” he rephrased and then nodded. It sounded better. 

“Yes! Yes I’m a friend,” Peter broke into a smile that lit up his face and the dark room around them. He pushed his curly bangs from his eyes and nodded, his eyes kind and bright. There was a sort of innocence in that smile, and Peter settled more comfortably on his haunches, though he bit his lip a moment later and gazed at the stairs uneasily. When he spoke again, his voice was quiet. “Maybe… maybe don’t talk when they’re around. Maybe it’s better they don’t know.”

Peter pointed to the deck above as he said that, trying his hardest to get his point across. He wasn’t certain why, but the idea of them knowing if Loki’s newfound ability might lead to more problems for the unlikely duo. If they know Loki and Peter could communicate, the boy worried the men might separate them. Better to leave the pirates believing Loki was not an intelligent being. Loki nodded. He understood the idea, if not the entire phrasing behind it.

“Are… are you a friend?” Peter murmured a moment later, searching Loki’s eyes for the truth.

His face scrunches up as he thinks over his phrasing before continuing “I’m...I don’t want to hurt. I want to go home.” He said and looked down at his body, his legs new and scary to him. There’s a large portion of skin missing from his left shin, raw and scabbed over. He can’t resist poking it, curious about the reaction this body would have. He hissed and pulled his hand back, not surprised. He had no idea how this body operated

“Can I go home? No,” his brow pushed together as he thought. “Can you help me get home?” he asked again and pulled the blanket tighter around him and watching Peter. The men above are rude and hurt him, but Peter is not mean, and he has tried to help him beyond anything he would have thought possible. “Peter. Thank you,” he said and sniffled, rubbing his nose.

“You’re welcome,” Peter murmured, surprised by the thanks. “But… you don’t have to say thank you. I wanted to help you. You’re… Your tail was amazing, it was beautiful, and you… you don’t seem quite like the stories. You did at first! But now… You’ve been kind to me. No one is kind to me…”

Peter quickly licked his lips, looking the siren, now man, up and down quickly. He appeared was no less angelic as a human, and Peter flushed pink. He knew he shouldn’t look at another man so, but Loki’s skin was a pearly color and he appeared so delicate that it made Peter’s heartbeat a little faster. He pushed these thoughts aside with another soft blush.

“I wish I could help you,” Peter murmured. “I can try! But… but the men put me here so… they thought I’d, uh, die. I don’t think they want to let me go. I know where you are from. It is north east of the place we are sailing to. I want to help you go home, but I… I don’t know how.”

Peter met Loki’s eyes again and nibbled at his bottom lip. Those eyes were so sad, so frightened, so docile that it was hard to imagine this was the man eating monster of the deep who’d taken a large chunk out of one man’s leg.

“I was scared.” he said. “Many of the men wanted to hurt me. My brother, he was going to be taken, but I stopped it.” he explained frustrated with his limited knowledge of the language. He should’ve paid more attention when he breached the surface in the past, but in those moments his attention was always more focused on taking down a man to eat. He wasn’t focused on learning their unsophisticated language. 

What language has only 1 word to express the way you feel about a partner? How can they use that term to express their feelings for a specific food, and then their friend, and then for a favorite piece of clothing? It’s ridiculous, and there was no reason for him to learn it when there were bigger concerns like what they were going to eat that day, or where the pod would rest. He didn’t understand the necessity. 

And yet now he was trapped here, on a ship, with a boy who did not deserve to be here. He ran his hand through his curls, his hand catching in the knots.

“Your brother?” Peter murmured softly, his eyebrows drawing together curiously. “You do have family! But I thought all sirens were girls… you kind of look like a girl, sorta, so I suppose I can see why someone might be confused if you were down in the water. You were singing, weren’t you? You… you wanted to… to catch one of us. They say that… that sirens sing and make sailors jump off of ships and… and get eaten.”

Peter flinched away slightly, reminded of the monster Loki could be. He swallowed hard and wrapped an arm around his legs before he murmured, “But anyway, was that you? Or was that your brother singing? I only remember you, but then it was awfully stormy…. when did we almost take your brother? Do you think he’ll be looking for you?”

“My brother. He’s a… idiot. He sung and got tangled in a net. I got him out but got taken. He… he’s looking. I could feel it.” He said and looked to Peter. “Do not fear… we feast on humans, but only rarely. Mainly fish.” He said and his brow pushed together. 

“Your words…” he said slowly. “Very...odd.” He mused and wet his lips. There were many things he wanted to ask Peter, how they could leave, what they could do to earn favor on the ship, if that was even an option. But he didn’t know what to say, or if it was even worth it. He worried his gums before shifting on the floor moving to relieve the pressure on his tailbone. 

“Which words?” Peter murmured, tilting his head slightly to the side and wetting his lips. “What did I say that’s odd?”

“Not you, just in general. Many things are unnecessary in your language. They miss things too. Just different.” he said simply. 

Peter relaxed slightly at Loki’s words, leaning back against the wall of the ship and mussing his hair before gently grinning and adding, “Your brother sounds a bit funny. I’m glad you got him out, I suppose, but wish you hadn’t been caught. Then maybe we’d both be safe… I didn’t know, you know, when I took this job. I didn’t know they were pirates. I’m from an orphanage where they beat us and I just wanted to escape. I never thought I… Well I’m glad you won’t eat me, but your brother… He’ll be angry, won’t he? Do you think he’d hurt me?”

“Thor?” he asked and shook his head. “He’s an idiot, but not cruel.” he said with a small smile. “I do not believe he would hurt you. If I am able to return to the ocean you will be safe.” Loki said and spared a glance to Peter. “If not… the crew will not be fortunate. They will suffer.” he said and then touched Peter’s shoulder softly. “You will be safe. You’re friend. Right?” he asked and cocked his head. 

“Yeah,” Peter murmured, glancing down at the hand on his shoulder for a moment before breaking into a gentle smile. “I am a friend. Hey, you should get some rest. I’ll keep a watch for the sailors, okay? You need to rest and heal, and I’ll wake you if they come. I’ll keep you safe best I can, okay? And we’ll try our best to get you home… somehow.”

Peter hesitated, before he reached to press his hand on top of Loki’s and squeeze his hand gently. He met Loki’s green eyes, speckled with gold, and he smiled, once again murmuring, “Get some rest. Hey, take my coat as another blanket. Your legs are probably cold since you’re not used to them.”

Peter pulled his jacket off and handed it over, smiling and then sliding left a little to give Loki some space.

Loki looked between the two of them and nodded before shifting and resting his head on the floor, shifting closer to press his temple to Peter’s thigh as he rests. 

“Thank you,” he said and shifted the blanket to cover his legs. He didn’t know what to do, but he knew he could trust Peter. The boy may have hurt him before but he could tell that he didn’t do it voluntarily. It had been a situation where either he is hurt or he helps. 

“You are a good man. May your gods bless you,” he said softly. His hip dug into the harsh floor and he wanted to complain, but there were worse things in his immediate life. Such as his legs, and the fact he knew that Thor was traveling with Sif and Sigyn to find him, despite what the rest of the pod would say. He knew it. And he hated that he knew he would be right. 

“I’m only doing what little I can,” Peter murmured, glancing down first in surprise at Loki’s head pillowed against his leg. After the initial shock, a smile wormed onto his face, and Peter smiled, settling a hand on Loki’s hair for comfort. His hair was shockingly soft, perhaps softer than anything he’d felt before, and Peter couldn’t help but let his fingers run gently through the silky strands. 

“I only wish I could do more,” Peter murmured softly. “We’re both stuck here. If it was up to me you would swim free. You would be back home with your family and I… for one day I would have someone who cared for me again.”

Softly, Peter began to sing a lullaby he remembered his aunt singing him as a child. It was an old sea chanty that his uncle had taught her. The tune was slow, and reminded Peter of waves lapping at a dock at night. The words were simple, but beautiful, and he closed his eyes as he softly ran through the verses.

It was a sweet melody, one he felt like he knew but couldn’t quiet place why. His eyes slipped closed and he let the melody wash over him, soothing his aching muscles. He wanted to rest, his body begged him to rest even though he just woke up. Human’s while being cruel creatures, need much more sleep than he’s used to, and since he has legs, he’s human right? He can’t decide, and the argument is too much for his brain to mull over in the moment. He instead let his mind rest, Peter’s sweet melody soothing him until something struck him. 

“Did you live near a river. Or port?” he asked, voice low and raspy. As he listened to the murmuring of Peter’s voice, he felt more and more like this was something he knew, even if it may be something simple. 

“I live in England and grew up visiting the docks a lot. My uncle, though, he was a sailor,” Peter murmured. “He, uh, he died at sea. Or that’s what we were told, anyway. I guess his ship got caught in a storm and went down… It wasn’t anything fancy. He just transported goods… He used to sing this song.”

Peter smiled at the memory, though tears pricked in the corners of his eyes. He easily dabbed them away, smiling as cheerily as he always did when he stated, “I was lucky to have him as a child. He taught me how to be kind and good, and said that we must always be good to all living things, no matter who or what they are. I hope to be as good as he was one day.” 

Peter smiled at Loki, a lock of silky black hair caught absently between his thumb and forefinger before he released it with a blush. Loki leaned his head back into Peter’s touch, an automatic reaction. He loved when someone played with his hair. His brother would braid it on occasion, and that thought made his heart twist. 

“It sounds like something I know.” he said softly, still unable to place it but enjoying the melody regardless. He let his eyes slip closed again from when he had opened them to look at Peter, and study his pretty features. His hair looked soft and he had an urge to touch it but didn’t move. He would touch it one day, but right now he was relaxed against his thigh and didn’t feel like moving. 

“Do you know when they will dock?” he asked. “I want to run. I need to run, need to get back to my pod.” he said and yawned against his thigh. Compared to Loki, Peter ran cold, but he was always warm. It was part of living in the ocean-- his people all had fire in their veins keeping them warm in the chilly depths where the sun doesn’t reach, but where they hunt and hide from the humans who mean to do them harm. It was useful in the ocean, and even under the deck where it was chilly at night. 

“I don’t know for sure,” Peter murmured, gazing down at Loki with a quiet sort of fascination. Evening was falling, and the dimming light cast beautiful shadows against Loki’s sharp cheekbones. His dark lashes fell shut for a moment against his ivory cheeks, and Peter couldn’t help but smile and brush his hair gently back from Loki’s face. When he saw a little smile on Loki’s lip, Peter chuckled and began stroking his hair.

“You really are beautiful, you know that?” Peter murmured. “All of the legends are true. But the pirates are so wrong to do this to you. It hurts me to see this happening. You need to be free, and the first moment we get, I will help you escape. They want to sell you to some royal family, and I don’t know how close we are… But I’ll help you escape, I will.”

Peter’s stomach rumbled loudly, and he bit his lip, holding his arm over his abdomen as he heard Loki’s stomach follow in another rumble. Loki hadn’t been fed since the morning, and Peter hadn’t eaten since the night before. He licked his lips and pressed his eyes shut. They probably didn’t want to waste food on him since he was meant to be food for Loki. Loki, too, was hungry, almost starving. He knew the sailors weren’t going to feed him, unless it kept him alive. He knew, from the ache that was building in his gut, that it would be a bad night. Sighing, he resigned himself to little or no food for the remainder of the day, and he prayed they would feed Peter if not him.


	2. Chapter 2

Above them, the men marched about the deck, pulling up fishing nets and unloading fish. It was a familiar monotony, but did nothing to ease his mind. They had a long way to go before they’d be at the docks, and Loki was tired. He was almost asleep when the grate above him was lifted and he was drenched. He startled awake from his dozing and sputtered, choking on the water that entered his lungs. It was an odd feeling, having water on his face and instead of calm familiarity he was incredibly uncomfortable. He choked and sputtered, his chest tightening for a moment, making this an unfamiliar and awful thing to experience.

“Loki, are you okay?” Peter cried out, scampering over. He gasped softly when the merman trembled, and moments later his legs shimmered and Peter winced when Loki let out a soft cry as scales grew back on his legs which were pulled together to form a dry, flaking tail. Peter winced, swallowing hard as he murmured, “Ow, that… that doesn’t look so good, Loki. Are you okay?”

Peter reached out to gently run his hand along Loki’s scales, and he swallowed hard when they were rough and dry rather then smooth and slippery.

“Loki?” Peter murmured, nervously raising his eyes to meet the merman’s. Peter bit his lip when the merman opened his mouth, but when a shrieking scream left Loki’s lips, Peter yelped softly and pressed his hands to his ears. Just as suddenly, the sound stopped, leaving the room oddly quiet. Peter was shocked when a light layer of tears covered Loki’s eyes, and the boy swallowed hard. On a nervous whim, Peter reached out to push a bit of Loki’s soft, silky hair back before he murmured, “Hey, Loki? It’s okay. We’ll… We’ll get out of this somehow! We’ll get you home! I promise, somehow I… I will get you home.”

Loki still looked on the verge of tears, his appearance a bit ashen, so Peter took a deep breath and then did something he remembered his aunt doing whenever he’d been upset as a child; he gave Loki a hug. The merman felt oddly small in his arms, but the creature’s warmth was comforting in the chill of the brig, so Peter smiled and again murmured, “It’ll be okay, I’ll get you home. You just rest now and… and you’ll be okay.”

He was scared beyond his means and he clung to the boy who was too kind and too nice to him. His body ached and he felt beyond worn with the thought that they would continue to soak and dry him, slowly killing him. He knew he couldn’t survive this for long, and that if they continued to do this he would eventually die. 

He grabbed Peter’s face and pulled it to look at him and wet his lips. He couldn’t communicate anymore, and he was so scared. He wet his lips and searched Peter’s face anxiously, wanting an answer for the current problem, but also knew that he couldn’t get answers, if he couldn’t voice his question. 

He swallowed and gripped his shoulders tighter, mouthing Peter’s name and shrinking against the back of the cage as the door slammed open and the men laughed as the clomped down the stairs his head spinning. They were screwed… well Peter may be fine but Loki was fucked. They will kill him, or they will force him to try and kill Peter. 

Peter gazed at Loki for a long second more before stumbling to his feet and standing in front of the siren curled up with his arms around his drying tail. Peter was trembling slightly, either from hunger or fear but he liked to think it was the prior.

“So,” the first man cackled, grinning as he stepped closer. “What’s this, lads? Are my old eyes playing a trick on me or is the boy still alive? And does he seem to be… protecting it? Surely not!”

“He’s food!” Another man cackled. “You’re food, lad!”

“We’re not here for the boy,” Thomas growled, shoving the other men aside. “The captain wants a trinket if the creature, another scale and a lock of hair. If you’re still alive, and so chummy with that thing, then you get it for us.”

“Why would I do anything for you?” Peter swallowed, sounding a lot braver than he felt. “You’re trying to kill me! And… and you’re going to kill him too if you’re not careful!”

“Him? That is an it, a creature, and nothing more,” Thomas spat. “Anyway we don’t want it dead. It’s much more useful alive.”

“But you are, you’re killing him by keeping him here! Look at him, he needs the water! His tale is drying up, he’s dying!” Peter cried softly, swallowing hard as he glanced back at Loki’s frightened face.

“Is that right?” Thomas hummed softly. “So, he needs the sea?”

“Yes! He needs the ocean and to go home!” Peter cried softly. “Please, sir, please.”

Thomas glanced at Loki, and then Peter, before nodding sharply once.

“It’s no good to us dead,” Thomas muttered. “Come on, lads, I think we’d best listen to the boy. Ready the chain, attach it up top, to the top of the cage, our lovey little siren is getting a bath.”

“A bath?” Peter blinked.

“In the ocean,” Thomas sneered. “How long do you think, boys? Ten minutes? Twenty? An hour? We heal our treasure and we find out just how much magic this boy has, if any. Two birds with one stone. Come on, lads!”

“Wait! I… you’re really going to… to lower this cage into the ocean?” Peter cried softly, his heart sinking and his face turning white. “With me in it?”

“Two birds with one good soak,” Thomas’s grin was wicked as the men heaved at the heavy metal cage, lugging it towards the stairs and jostling Peter so he fell to the ground with a cry. 

“Please! Please, sir, don’t do this! I don’t have any magic!” Peter cried. “Loki got feet because he dried out. Please! Please, sir!”

“If you’re dead then maybe he’ll finally feast on you,” Thomas spat at Peter. “Hurry up boys, we don’t have all day. And Loki? Is that it’s name? I shall have to remember that if it becomes a man again and I wish to have some fun with it.”

Loki’s heart dropped and he thrashed against their touch, but without the benefit of his native habitat he was without any luck. The other man who was carrying the cage shock it violently making him bang his head against the side, and knocked an injury hard, making it bleed again. He cursed and bit his tongue, blood flooding his mouth and the shrill notes of his curse filling the air.

“Men! Get over here, we need to toss the fishies out to sea!” he called and other men came over grinning wickedly as they worked to fix a chain to the side of the cage. Loki looked over at Peter, eyes wide with fear. If they dropped him into the ocean, he would survive easily, but Peter… he was human. He would drown, and Loki had come to enjoy the young boy’s company. 

Thomas hit the edge of the cage with the flat of his blade and laughed when Loki shrunk away towards the middle of the cage, startled. Thomas grinned and reached into the cage avoiding his snapping teeth, and grabbing his jaw. “Oh you poor son of a bitch.” He pushed a thumb across his lower lip forcing a view of his teeth. “Next time I’m taking this. Have fun.” He jerked his hand away barely missing Loki’s snapping teeth.

“Lower them!” Jamenson called and Thomas chuckled stepping back waving with a half smirk.

“Have fun boys,” he said and crossed his arms watching as the chains were tightened and the lift was started. 

“No, please, don’t do this!” Peter cried out, his hands grasping at the bars. “Please don’t do this! And don’t touch him, you can’t touch him!”

Peter yelped softly as he felt the cage waver, and then swing back and forth, now hanging in the air on the side of the boat. Peter called out a few more pleas, yet it was clear that he would not be listened to, and so he turned to Loki, forcing down anything but a brave face.

“Loki,” Peter murmured, reaching out to push back Loki’s damp, dark curls. “You… you gotta be brave, okay? If they hurt you you have to be brave and hold on. You have a family coming, okay? Please promise me you’ll hang on for them. They’ll be good to you, and you’ll be safe okay? Please, you’ll be okay. Promise me you’ll be strong and… and I know I don’t know you well but… but I care for you, okay? Promise me? I may not make it but… but you still can. I… Oh… I may not make it…”

Peter began to cry softly as the cage swung lower, and he wrapped his arms around his legs, sniffling.

“Loki I… I’m scared,” Peter whispered. “I’m sorry, but I… I’m scared… I didn’t wanna die. I came to the ship because I wanted to live and now…” Peter sniffled softly again, burying his head in his arms.

Loki reached for him, touching his cheeks, and pulling his head up, wiping the damp tears from his cheeks. He shook his head and grit his teeth as the cage swung. The men on the deck laughed and shouted out at them 

“Kiss you fucking pansies!” one said and Loki glared. Can’t they tell the poor boy is terrified? Gods forbid he gives him some peace and reassurance in these moments. The cage swung more violently and in the process knocked Loki against the side, his tail falling through the cracks. He cursed, grabbing his tail and fighting to pull it back through the cracks as they’re lowered to the ocean. The water splashes up soaking Loki’s tail and he couldn't help but relax instantly. It felt amazing, the sweet coolness of the ocean soothing his worn muscles, and working quickly to knit together the injuries. He couldn’t help but look to Peter, and see the poor boy shivering. He reached for him, pushing him up towards the top of the cage. 

“Hold on!” He called, his voice alternating between the shrieks and his normal tone. The water fills the cage and Loki feels better than he has all week, but Peter is obviously scared. 

Peter cried out a few more times, trembling violently as he pleaded up at the jeering men. It wasn’t until his legs were completely underwater that he truly broke into sobs. Still, he did his best to pull himself together, swallowing down the ugly sounds and forcing himself to look over at Loki.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you,” Peter whispered, unable to truly speak. He was caught off guard, though, when he saw Loki’s lower half gleaming under the water, and Peter’s whimpers trailed off as he reached to run one hand gently over the soft scales which glimmered shades of emerald under the surface. After a moment of stroking along his tale, Peter looked back up, his chest submerged in water.

“Loki,” Peter murmured. “Your tail, it’s so beautiful…”

Peter reached out to touch it again, though his eyes remained locked on Loki’s as he murmured, “It’s so, so beautiful, just like you.”

The moment felt like treasure, and Peter gazed at Loki, refusing to break eye contact as he took a deep breath, his cheeks puffing out. Seconds later his head slipped underwater, and then Peter had to force himself to not forget to hold the breath because the water was so incredibly cold that it made his chest sting and his face feel like ice. Peter’s eyes flew closed against the sting of the salt water, but then he forced them open again because he felt so alone in the darkness behind his eyelids, and despite the sting at least Loki was there when his eyes were open. At least then he wasn’t alone.

Loki looked him over and grabbed him around the waist trying to push him towards the air, but they’re just out of time. “Fuck!” he curses, his voice sounding much soother and more melodic than before. 

He looked over Peter and swallowed. He was such a young boy, so good and worthy of everything not found on the ship. He held Peter up and then leaned in kissing his mouth softly. For him, it was casual, his pod was very open with affection, and the boy needed reassurance more than anything.

For Peter, on the other hand, the kiss was like nothing he’d ever experienced. For only a moment, his lips moved softly against Loki’s, then he broke out in a gasp and immediately lost all his air, his eyes flying open a second time, now red due to the crying and the salt water. This was followed, of course, by Peter gagging lightly as he fought against the water in his lungs, terrified fear clutching him in equal proportion to the strange joy the kiss had brought him. 

Peter kicked and fought as he did his best to hold his breath and push the water from his lungs, his chest aching from terror. And yet, Peter frowned when he thought back to only a few moments before when he’d gasped, and then Peter’s eyes widened.

The boy was seriously running out of air, his head swimming with dizziness and a lack of oxygen, yet he continued to frowned softly at Loki. Peter felt a sudden urge to breath, and he knew he might be within moments of death, and yet there was something odd stirring in his chest. He was still afraid, however he sought out Loki’s hand and linked his fingers through the siren’s, squeezing gently. Perhaps it was the lack of oxygen, yet Peter pushed down his fear and allowed the odd feeling in his chest to overwhelm him. And then, with an odd little act of bravery, Peter let go of that breath, followed by an instinctive inhale, and suddenly Peter realized that he could breathe.

For some reason, some reason he truly didn’t understand, he was breathing underwater, and he let out a soft cry of shock, his voice sounding far away to his own ears.

“Breathe,” Loki said, glancing up at the ship the laughter of the men floating down. He bared his teeth beyond ready to fight. He felt better already, being genuinely angry. He wanted their blood to spill on the planks and their flesh in his stomach—more than he should want. 

“Loki!” He can hear a far too familiar voice calling for him. He looks between the bars and his heart jumps. 

“Thor!” He reached for him and his blond haired pod mate grabbed his arm. “You have to leave they’ll kill you, you can’t-“

“I will not, you saved my life.” He said and grasped him tighter and looked to Peter, wrapping his fin around the boy’s leg, holding him down and close. 

“You must, they’ll kill you, they’ll steal your scales, teeth, everything. You have to go!” He said and yet grasped his brother tighter.

“Who is this?” A voice suddenly demanded, a female siren swimming up and baring her teeth at Peter, who was still in shock from being able to breath underwater. His breaths came in quick little pants as he gazed out of the cage at the two free sirens, his curls waving in the gentle current. “He’s one of them! Kill him, Loki, and get out of there!”

“Watch out!” Peter cried suddenly, his voice a strange sort of bubble underwater. He cried out and as best he could he reached out to push the blonde siren, Thor, out of the way as a harpoon shot through the water just inches from Thor’s tail. The female siren hissed and shoved Thor towards the cage, swimming in front of him.

“Get Loki out and kill the human, he is one of them,” she demanded. “I shall easily distract the ship and take vengeance on these humans.”

“No wait, please you can’t!” Peter cried. “Loki is right, they’ll kill you! They… they have some kind of magic, it made them mostly immune to Thor’s singing! They’ll catch you!”

“And what do you care, human?” She growled. “Anyway, unlike these two, I don’t get caught. Now hurry up Thor!”

And with a flick of her tail, she shot away, easily missing the net that shot into the water where she’d been just moments before. Thor growled, narrowing his eyes up at the ship. 

“How does this one speak and breathe under the water?” Thor demanded, his muscles bulging as he pulled at the bars of the cage. “It doesn’t matter, it’s likely a trap. Father has spoken of humans and the tricks they use.”

He panted softly as he pried the bars a little farther, making just enough room for Loki’s thin, fish-like body to wiggle through before demanding, “Come, brother, we go now!”

He let out a hiss and a cry when another harpoon shot through the water, and this one embedded itself in one of Thor’s lower fins. It made the siren close his eyes tightly in pain and demand again, “Now, brother!”

Loki immediately shout out and grabbed at Thor, pulling himself through the bars. “Peter! Now if you want free you will follow us!” He said and grabbed his hand, pulling, but Peter’s too broad where Loki is slim. Peter sniffled, sobbing softly as he shook his head, reaching to link his fingers with Loki’s, trembling in terror. Loki cursed and looked at his brother. 

“Loki! Come! Leave the meat behind!” He cursed and Loki grabbed the harpoon that hit Thor and grabbed him by his forearm. 

“I stay. If they get you,” he said and then flinched back as another barb shot out barely missing him. “Go! Get father and the rest of the pod! The ship will keep on this path, but we can’t-“

“It is his kind that have captured you! You will dry out and die!” Thor snapped gripping his brother tighter. Loki pulled out of his grasp and swam back, meeting Thor’s eyes. 

“It doesn’t kill you. It simply gives you all human limbs.” He said evenly. “Peter’s been protecting me. I have to stay. When we dock… just get Sif and get out of here.” He pulled himself back into the cage his decision final and his heart tight in his chest. He focused his eyes on Thor’s gills watching them flutter rapidly. 

“You are a fool… but my brother. I will send for father and Sigyn-“

“Not Sigyn-“ Loki protested only to be cut off. 

“No, wait,” Peter sniffled suddenly shaking his head as he gazed up at the ship for a moment. “Stop it, please. You… you have to go. Please, your brother is right, you have to go! You will die eventually. Your family is here now. I’m just… I’m just an orphan you met, and I am one of them. I… I just you before. Please, please Loki? You have to go with them!”

Peter gently pushed Loki towards the hole, trying to hide his soft sobs as he added, “I’ll… I’ll be okay. I’m a human, like them, I’ll be okay. Don’t worry about me. You’re what they want, Loki, you have to go. I…”

Peter sniffled, suddenly pulling Loki into his arms and whispering, “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself anyways, knowing I got something beautiful, someone wonderful, like you get hurt again. Please? I’m so sorry you were ever caught.”

Loki gripped him tightly and Thor grabbed at his brother’s arm. “Come along.” he said and Loki shook his head. 

“Brother-”

“Do not tell me now is the moment you develop a moral compass! All these years-” Thor is cut off by a harpoon shooting through the water and slicing into the side of Loki’s fin. The younger siren cursed loudly and the cage started moving up quickly with Loki half inside it, golden blood leaking out. 

“Thor!” He called his younger age showing. Thor grabbed his brother and kissed his mouth quickly and chastely. 

“Come with us. Please brother,” he begged and bared his teeth at Peter. “Leave the  _ human _ behind. Come with us and we can save you,” He said following the cage up slowly. 

“I… Thor,” he swallowed and looked up heart pounding violently in his chest. 

Peter gave the pirates a quick glance, and then in a split second decision he pushed Loki through the gap in the bars. He got one last look at the siren, another sob escaping his lips, before the cage was lifted from the water. Peter began to truly sob softly against his knees, curling up in a tiny ball and staring down at Thor and Loki. Thor was tugging at Loki’s arm, but Peter could see the younger siren staring up at him in horror. The view was interrupted, however, when moments later the cage landed on the deck, crashing to its side and leaving Peter’s ears ringing.

“Damn!” Thomas shouted, kicking the side of the cage. “Where is the siren? It got out!”

“I see it, it is down there still!” A man shouted. 

“Well get it! How are you still alive, witch?” Thomas spat at Peter, who curled up more tightly.

“I’m not a witch,” Peter bit out. “And I don’t know…”

“If you weren’t a witch you’d be dead,” Thomas growled. “Catch the damn siren, lads. And in the meantime, me thinks we’re going to have to rid ourselves of this witch before he curses our ship, eh? Head to that island south west of here. It’s little more than an hour from here, and a bonfire will look gorgeous on that beach.”

Loki listened in fighting Thor’s grasp on him, before his brother pulled him under and away from the ship. Loki fought from Thor’s touch, but his brother grabbed him, pulling him deeper into the waters. 

“What in all the 9 has gotten into you! You use to hate the humans just as much as I did and now!” He demanded and Loki glared back pushing his brother’s hand off him. 

“Have you ever met one?” He said and groaned. “Stop I know that sounded wrong, but Peter is a good human, and you’re telling me to ignore--”

“Humans killed our mother! Have you forgotten that or has the human completely controlled your mind!” He demanded as Sif swam up teeth bared and her eyes angry. 

“You damn idiot! How could you have done this!” She demanded and grabbed his arm, sharp claws digging into his arm, spilling blood. 

“Me!”

“Yes you! Because of you, we have spent the last week chasing a  _ ship _ , a  _ human _ ship through the waters against your father’s orders because you’re an idiot! You are a stupid, stupid man!” She growled and Loki glared back, holding eye contact and refusing to back down. 

“The boy is good. He helped me, and now I owe him my life. You can follow me or not, but I’m going after that ship.” He growled before turning from the conversation and starting off before being cut off by a fierce redhead. 

“You are not!” She snapped and grabbed his arm. 

“Sigyn, hello darling-”

“Do not start this  _ darling _ bull shit with me. You get caught by the humans like an ignorant pup and give the pod enough stress they haven’t surfaced in a week!” She hissed. 

“Sigy, stop this!” He snapped and brushed around her. 

“I will not.” She said and grabbed his arm before Thor moved to intercede. 

“Both of you stop this, you’re acting like fools.” He looked at Loki and frowned. “You won’t let this go.” 

“I won’t.” He confirmed and glared at Sigyn. 

“Then we go.” Thor said simply. 

“What!” Sigyn cried.

“Thor this is ridiculous! Your father will have us all disgraced!” Sif said and grabbed him tugging him to look at her. “You are risking everything Thor.” 

“And we are doing it… as much as I hate it. If we don’t follow Loki, then he will go by himself and get himself caught again.” Thor said with a pointed look to Loki. 

“I will not!” Loki protested. 

“You will. You’re a blindhearted fool, you do reckless things when you’re emotionally invested.” Thor said and held Loki’s gaze until the younger looked away. “Exactly. Now let’s go,” He said and looked over his brother. “You need food. We’ll hunt on the way,” he said and took off quickly, forcing Loki to keep with the other three sirens. 

The island may not have been far, but it felt like an eternity to Peter whose arms had been twisted and tied behind the mast where he was now standing with a kerchief stuffed in his mouth to apparently keep him from saying any spells. The boy sniffled and glared at anyone who got too close, although he had a suspicion that no one truly thought dangerous for their hands wandered more than once. If Peter truly did have magic, he would have cursed them all long ago.

“There it is, boys,” Thomas grinned, pointing at the island. “Our witches final resting place.”

“Sir?” A man scurried up, swallowing hard. “I’ve just come from the captain, sir. He wants to speak with the witch.”

“Why?” Thomas spat. “Do not tell me the captain is going soft now? We all know his fondness for ship’s lads…”

“I can’t say, sir. He simply wants to see the boy.”

“Fine. Fine, if he insists… well go on, cut the boy down and march him in!” Thomas spat, waving his hand as two of the men moved to instead tie Peter’s hands behind his back and yank him towards the captain’s quarters. He began to shiver both from the cold sea water that hadn’t dried, and from even more fear. It was said that the captain was truly dangerous, many of the men were frightened of him. He hardly ever left his cabin, so Peter had never seen him. He expected the captain to have a hook for a hand, and maybe an eyepatch, so when the door was yanked open and he was tossed inside, Peter was shocked to see a handsome young man sitting on the other side of the deck.

“Ah,” the captain chuckled, his smile actually quite kind. “So you are the witch they are all so worked up about. Goodness, but you aren’t looking so well… Come, come, you poor thing. Let’s get you some fresh, dry clothes shall we? And Jon? Bring back some dinner for my guest? Thank you.”

Peter blinked as the captain stepped forward to gently pull the cloth from his mouth and then undo the ties around his wrists before going through a drawer and setting out some fresh, soft clothes.

“Go on,” the captain smiled. “Go ahead and change.”

“Sir?” Peter swallowed, biting his lip.

“Go on,” the captain smiled. “Fine, no peeking.”

Peter hesitated as the captain put his hands over his eyes, though he turned to face the wall for good measure as he exchanged his wet clothes for the dry ones, completely unaware of the captain’s uncovered eyes behind him. When he turned, the captain’s hands were again covering his face, so Peter cleared his throat softly so that the man could lower his hands and smile.

“Much better,” the captain smiled. “Peter, is it? I had a brother named Peter, you know? Please, sit. So, I hear you and the siren started to get on?”

“I…”

“The truth, Peter. I only ever get angry at liars.”

“I suppose so, captain,” Peter murmured uneasily, though he managed a smile for the captain almost seemed nice.

“Please,” the man chuckled. “Captain is so formal. Call me Quentin. Now then, I suppose I’ve always been a bit of a romantic myself. Perhaps some things are more important than treasure. When we get to this island, I think I might be able to manage a deal. If you can ask your friend to come to the shore for just a moment so that I may have a lock of his hair, I promise I will let you both go free. I’m not unreasonable, and I wish for all the people who work on my ship to be alright, especially a good boy like you. A lock of a siren’s hair is enough for me, and then you shall both go free. Can you do that for me, Peter? Please?”

“I… I don’t know,” Peter murmured uneasily.

“As a friend,” Quentin smiled. “Please? He does not even need to come on the beach truly. You simply must get him close so that I may have a lock of his hair. That’s all. Okay? And then I’ll let you both go free. My men wish to have their way with you and then they want to kill you. It’s such a waste of life. Please, consider my offer.”

“I…”

“Yes?”

“Okay,” Peter whispered. “Just a lock of hair? Okay… thank you Captain.”

“Quentin.”

“Yes, thank you Quentin,” Peter smiled weakly.

It took time for the small pod to find enough food to satisfy Loki; he was starving after the days in captivity, but a good meal later, Loki was feeling better and his wounds had stopped bleeding, and were slowly scabbing over. 

“You know brother,” Thor said softly as he handed over another fish. “I knew you were still alive. But I didn’t enjoy this. You need to be careful,” He said as his eyes narrowed on in a small school of tuna. 

“Don’t waste your energy,” Loki said and bit into the fish as Sigyn swam past quickly Sif chasing her, a fish in the former’s hand. It was like they were young pups again, their small group happy to just exist together, but now they’re older and there’s someone else at stake. 

“Why do you care so much for the human?” Thor asked and Loki rolled his eyes spitting a bone aside as Sif caught Sigyn and grabbed at the fish. Sigyn growled and pulled it back, the two girls grinning and snapping at each other playfully. 

“Because. He’s a good human. I know they murdered mother, and I will never forgive that,” He said and handed over the fish, his stomach full and hunger sated. “But Peter, he is a good human, and he’s not there because he wants to be. The other men, they hurt him and treat him poorly, forcing him to do awful things,” he couldn’t help but look down, seeing one of his scales missing, a nasy awful scar that will never heal perfectly and will always leave a horrible blunt dent among the shine of his scales. 

“I’m sorry we didn’t find you sooner,” Thor said following his brother’s gaze. 

“You did what you could. Don’t blame yourself,” he said and smacked him with his tail before taking off and catching Sigyn by the waist. “Come on. We have a lot of ground to cover,” he said and pressed a kiss to her cheek, as she snapped her teeth at him. 

“You’re a fool,” She said and Loki laughed, actually happy. It’s been far too long since he’d had time like this. 

“True. Come on,” he said and took point, hearing the hum of the ship and following at a distance. 

Above water, the ship came to rest near the island and anchors were tossed into the waves. The ship could go no closer without risk of becoming beached, so the captain had the men come with Peter into a lifeboat which was lowered towards the waves.

“Captain,” one man tried not to whimper. “What if the siren capsizes the boat and we are all eaten?”

“Not to worry,” the Captain smiled, also stepping into the boat and squeezing Peter’s hand. “I’m sure that won’t happen. Peter, I’m sorry but I’ll need to hold a knife to your throat, simply because the siren won’t know of our deal. It’s simply a precaution so that he doesn’t tip the boat lest my hand slip.”

“I… yes sir,” Peter whispered uneasily. “You’re sure about all this?”

“Of course, you’ll both be free soon,” the captain smiled, tucking a lock of hair behind Peter’s ear tenderly. “Come on boys, let’s be off!”

Peter swallowed as the men grumbled angrily as they began lowering the lifeboat. It landed with a soft splash and then the men short work of rowing Peter to shore and then stepping away from him.

“We’ll retreat to the bushes,” the captain smiled. “So the poor thing isn’t frightened. Here, a small blade to cut his hair. Don’t worry, we shall be watching.”

Peter nodded nervously, watching as the men crept away to the bushes, leaving him standing on the sand and shifting from foot to foot. He didn’t like their deal, something felt off about it, but he wasn’t sure why. The captain truly seemed nice, and the alternative was very unappealing, so Peter sighed and anxiously awaited Loki’s arrival. 

Loki saw the boats rowing up to the beach and grabbed at Thor, pulling him back. The conversation above the water was too low to completely understand, but the idea was there. Peter had a knife at his throat with the captain, a man he’d only seen once, the night he was captured, behind him. The way he touched him was very familiar, but also chilling. He didn’t like it. 

“The humans are not normally this personal,” Sif said eyes narrowed. “What are they doing?” she asked. 

“Taking him to the island… but... “ He looked between the island and the boat. “They’re going to strand him because he didn’t die.” He said and Sigyn raised a brow. 

“How did he not pass?” Thor asked and looked at Loki carefully. “You kissed him.” 

“Yes, and why does that matter?” he asked and Sif rolled her eyes. 

“Because, when a siren kisses a human, they’re spared from drowning. Gods you never learn.” Sif said before pushing on slowly, keeping low to the ground.

“She’s as pleasant as ever,” Loki grumbled and followed watching from a distance. 

“Brother, look,” Thor frowned, pointing to the beach. The pirates had all disappeared, leaving only Peter standing nervously in the sand.

“It is a trap,” Sigyn murmured immediately. “Loki, you will not go near.”

“But why leave him free like that? He is not even tied,” Sif muttered. “Unless he is now working with them. It would not surprise me. All humans are the same, I suspect this one only pretended to care for you.”

“Loki?” Peter suddenly called, shifting nervously and beginning to wade into the water slightly. “Please come out? It’s okay! I made a deal with the captain! He said that I may take a lock of your hair and then we can both go free. Come out, please? I promise, it’s okay! I made a deal, he gave me his word. You’ll be safe, I just need a lock of your hair and then they’ll let us both go!”

He frowned. “Hair, why in the nine seas does he need hair. He already has a scale.” His tail curls up closer to his body. “It has to be something for some of their black magic cults, they said scales were so valuable, Thor-”

“Brother you need to calm down.” Thor said simply and pressed his cheek too Loki’s. “You’re spiraling.”

“I’ll go with you,” Sigyn said reluctantly and Sif sighed. 

“Sigyn--”

“Loki is scared, and he trusts this human, however foolish that idea is. If the human betrays him, then I’ll just eat him.” She said and licked her lips. Loki frowned and she laughed. “Kidding… unless he comes after us.” She said and wriggled her fingers. “Come on.” She said and followed behind. Loki swallowed and surfaced, eyes focusing on Peter’s form, Sigyn surfacing behind him, keeping most of her face submerged. 

Peter’s face lit up when he saw Loki, and he rushed to meet him, beaming as he pulled the siren into his arms.

“Loki, thank goodness,” Peter beamed. “You’re here, and you’re okay! Who’s that…”

He bit his lip as he gazed over at Sigyn, before shaking off his worries best he could and pulling out a small knife.

“This is to cut your hair,” Peter added quickly when he saw Loki getting nervous. “Don’t worry, you’ll be okay. Just hold still and then…”

Peter was moving to reach forward and cut a curl of dark hair, a gentle smile on his face. He’d gotten a few strands cut, when he let out a sudden cry as a net shot out and fell over them both. Peter cried out and struggled while his ears were filled with Loki’s shrieks.

Peter struggled valiantly as he felt himself being pulled onto the beach, gazing up and letting out a whimper when the captain knelt next to him and grabbed his chin firmly, tilting his head side to side.

“You poor, foolish little boy,” the captain chuckled softly. “You really thought you could trust us? You really thought we had a deal? Bring them in boys! Two sirens and a witch, this is truly the jackpot! We’ll be richer than our wildest dreams!”

Thor surfaced and Loki shouted out motioning for him and Sif to run. “Another one! Well aren’t we lucky. Someone grab the bastard!” Quentin called and two wandered into the water. Sigyn shrieked and Thor ducked under swimming off. He could be seen grabbing Sif and pulling her away. On the shore, Loki thrashed in the net frantic and sailors laughed reaching for Sigyn. She was always a spitfire, but she had no advantage now. One of the men grabbed her arm and Loki and her both reached grabbing his arm and biting down hard, taking a bit of flesh. Sigyn broke it without hesitation, and the man shouted falling back, staring in horror at the two chunks missing as blood soaked between his fingers. 

“Load them up boys! We’re going to be rich!” The crew laughed as the two sirens and Peter were drug to the dingy. Sigyn growled when one of the men moved closer to her. 

“A bitch! Maybe we won’t need  _ Loki _ ,” They said and smirked at Loki as he bared his teeth. “Aww do you understand us? Then let her know that she’s fucked.” He said and laughed as one of his friends cheered for him. 

Loki looked to Sigyn who’s eyes were wide and scared, and he shook his head. He knew his friend though, and he knew that she was scared and thinking over all the things that Thor had said about the humans, remembering when Frigga was killed by the humans. 

“Please, please you can’t do this!” Peter cried, pulling frantically at the net where he and Loki were trapped. “Please, let them go! You have to let them go! Please, please don’t do this! I trusted you!”

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you, Peter?” Quentin chuckled softly, patting his cheek through the net but pulling his hand away before Loki could catch him. “Never trust a pirate.”

The men cheered, squeezing at Sigyn as first she, and then Loki and Peter, were tossed into the boats.

“Captain!” One of the men called. “Aren’t we worried about the witch cursing the ship? Shouldn’t we burn him now before anything else can go wrong?”

“If he’s truly a witch, I’m sure we can find many other uses for him while he’s still alive. He wouldn’t dare curse the ship with his two favorite fish friends on it, especially if we keep them separated,” Quentin shrugged easily. “Shove off, let’s get back.”

“Captain wait!” Someone called. “There’s something out there!”

The captain frowned out at the water, before he suddenly leapt from the boat and then pulled it back to shore.

“Keen eyes,” he nodded. “You’re right. There’s more of them, they could capsize the boat. We’ll stay on land a bit longer. Jameson, you’ll take the first watch tonight. Come on, let’s move off the beach. Pull them along lads, let’s get away before the other creatures try to lure us anywhere. Don’t worry men, tonight will be loads of fun.”

Loki shouted out, only an ear piercing shriek as they were drug off the beach to the rough terrain of the forest. They made sure they were up the beach before pulling the net off Loki and Peter and grabbing Loki by his hair. He thrashed and twisted in the grip only resulting in him losing a chunk. 

“Oh shut up. Don’t make us steal another scale from you,” One sailor taunted. Loki hissed and twisted harder. 

“Or maybe we can have some fun with you and your lady once you both dry out. Now that we know that’s a thing,” another taunted. Sigyn shrieked and batted at their touch, as she was forced into a net with Loki. A song sings from down the beach, and Loki perks up immediately as does Sigyn. The men’s eyes glaze over, but Quentin kicked at Sigyn, making her shout out. 

“Keep going!” He called as the song broke. He looked across the men seeing a few still entranced. They had to give the siren’s a sense of security, make them believe their song has worked. His eyes land on Peter and he smirked when he noticed that the boy’s gaze had gone glassy. The boy’s breath was soft and slow as he leaned towards the beach, reaching out of the net, reaching for the beach.

“Send him. Give the beasts a sample of human flesh,” he said and personally reached, grabbing Peter and pulling him from the net. 

Peter’s eyes were glazed over, and he stumbling lightly as if lost in a trance. For a moment, his eyes lingered on Loki, something catching in his gaze for only a moment. His eyes turned watery, tears building, but when the song started up again, his gaze was pulled away, and he stumbled towards the beach. It was like he was utterly unaware of the world around him, as if he didn’t hear Loki’s cries or the men’s soft cackles.

“Poor kid,” the captain chuckled. “At least he’ll be entranced before he’s pulled apart and eaten, eh boys?”

The men exchanged looks before chuckling and nodding in agreement, moving to cover their ears.

Loki shrieked, reaching for Peter’s leg through the slits of the net, but Thomas came forward and stepped on Loki’s hand. 

“Hello there. Didn’t think you’d see me again did you,” he said and Loki growled and hissed as the pressure increased. Sigyn lashed out catching his calf making him jump back. 

“The bitch caught me!” He cursed and Quentin raised a brow. 

“Stop antagonizing them.” He said as Peter wandered down to the beach. Sigyn pressed closer to Loki’s side, and he immediately moved closer. They were always close, but had grown closer as they grew older. They were to be mated, but at this point, it seems like that won’t be happening, given their current circumstances. 

Down at the beach Thor and Sif waited in the shallows, Thor weaving a song that would pull in all of the men, hopefully. When Sif only saw one, and specifically the one that Loki had taken a liking to, she shouted out disrupting Thor’s song. 

“It’s him! The one who stole them!” She growled. Thor’s eyes narrowed to slits as he seamlessly broke the surface, his gills fanning out in aggression as he located Peter.

“Then we feast,” He said simply. His brother had been stolen from him twice, and now Sigyn? He was furious, they were his pod mates, his responsibilities, and he’d lost them. His brother would forgive him for this later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos/comment/response to this story! I’m glad you’re all enjoying it, it was a lot of fun to write! SpeckledCoffeeCups is a great writing partner :) I’ll try to get more posted soon, though my posting schedule is a little irregular based on real life commitments
> 
> Link to a moodboard I made for this fic: https://peterparkour1.tumblr.com/post/187020477934/moodbaord-for-a-new-spiderfrost-fic-with


	3. Chapter 3

Peter was now thigh deep in the water, sunset giving way to nightfall. He blinked, stumbling when the last notes of the beautiful balled left a haunting feeling in the evening air. Peter stumbled slightly as the tide pulled at his legs, and he tried to recall where he was and how he’d gotten here.

He blinked as a shape moved under the rising moonlight, dark against the waves, and then Peter saw a gorgeous man floating just inches from his thigh. The remainder of the music still lingered in his mind, and Peter reached out toward the figure, feeling a bit lost. His eyes were still cloudy when he murmured, “Are you an angel? Are you an angel like Loki?”

The gentle undertow pulled Peter deeper into the sea, and he fell to his knees beside a second figure in the waves.

“You are,” Peter murmured dreamily. “You’re like Loki… where is Loki? Where is he? Loki? Loki! Where is Loki? Loki! Loki where are you! Loki please, I love you, where are you? Loki! Don’t hurt him! Please, Loki! You have to get me to Loki! We have to save him! Loki! Loki!”

As suddenly as he’d fallen under the spell, Peter found himself screaming, blind with panic as he kicked and flailed in the waves, reaching blinding to try and locate the siren.

Thor was about to bite down, when Sif grabbed him. “He knows your brother’s name.” She said as the human panicked in the water, struggling under the waves to get to the surface. 

“And? He’s also a human and the reason Sigyn and him are missing!” he hissed back, diverting his attention to Sif who glared. His focus on Peter waned, but his grip was still strong. 

“Because he could lead us to them! Think with something other than your stomach! You are as dumb as a pup when you want to be,” She hissed and shoved at him, and broke his grip on Peter. Thor hissed and grabbed her arm, pushing back but Sif held her own. 

“He is dinner--”

“He is a lead to our people! If you plan to rule on only your stomach our people will suffer!” She snapped back. 

Peter had now fully pulled from the trance, and he cried out, struggling to get away from the sirens that spoke so casually of turning him into food. While he was under the water, he understood their words, but when his head broke the surface he cringed, the sounds they made simply harsh clicks and cries.

“Don’t hurt me!” Peter cried, wiggling away. “I… I can help, I swear! I’m close with Loki; I am! Don’t hurt me…”

Thor glared at the boy, and pulled him under again without warning, assuming that Loki’s kiss still held power over him. “Then why did you hurt him? Do not lie to us.” He said and Sif rounded on Peter’s other side. 

“What will they do with them? Where do they take them? This Island, it is no use to you.” She said and pulled on Thor’s arm. “Release the boy. He is not food Thor.” She hissed and dug the pads of her fingers into the base of a small fin protruding from his forearm. He jerked away, glaring at Sif before diverting his focus to Peter. “Answer us.” 

Peter swallowed hard, feeling like he was trapped between two apex predators, and he took a deep breath, wincing at the odd feeling of breathing underwater.

“I never wanted him hurt,” Peter murmured. “I was told that he and I would both be released if I brought the captain a bit of his hair. I never thought the captain would turn back on his deal. I… I tried to help Loki on the ship since the pirates abused him and hurt him. I was found out, and since then I have been a prisoner beside Loki. We… we grew close. I don’t know what they plan to do with Loki or the other siren. They did mention, uh, they want them to dry out and turn human because then they can, uh, do things with them.”

Peter flushed and quickly added, “We have to save them before they can get hurt. They’re further inland, deeper in the jungle. Please, we have to help them! Loki has been so kind to me. Please help me save him? I don’t care what happens to me, I’m nobody. They can have me, I don’t care, but we have to get Loki safe. He has all of you to go home to, and I promised him I’d get him free. I promised him, and I never want to break a promise to someone I… care about. Please, will you help me get him free? I’m Peter by the way… are you Thor? I think he mentioned Thor once… he said you meant well. He didn’t say you’d… you’d want to eat me so badly…”

It was silent for a moment as Thor and Sif took in the information before Sif spoke up. “He never mentioned you talked a lot.” She said and Thor narrowed his eyes at Peter, ignoring Sif’s comment. 

“And how do we know that you are not lying to us. You have tricked my brother, there is nothing to keep you from tricking us,” he said looking Peter over. His brother was a tricky man, but he was also much too kind when he didn’t know better. It would not surprise him if Loki had trusted the boy after some sweet motion, like food or a plan for freedom. He hoped it was the second--food was embarrassing. 

“The men… they plan to hurt them. Why, and why must they be human,” Sif interjected wary but trusting the boy with the soft hair much easier than Thor did. 

“They tricked me as well,” Peter murmured. “I should never have trusted them, I was foolish and stupid. I thought we’d go free, truly. I didn’t know they planned to catch us again. I thought Loki and I would both go free! They want me dead. First they tried to feed me to Loki, and now to you. It’s like a game to them. They… I think they find joy from others suffering. It’s so awful…. They, uh, well they find these awful things fun. When Loki and the other siren are human then they can, uh… I don’t know what you call it, but they’ll be able to take them. You know, like… like reproduction but really violently? They find it fun, it’s so awful.” Peter pressed his his shut.

“Please, we must save them before they fully dry out,” Peter insisted. “They’ll have their fun after they’re dried out and human and then they’ll be able to have… have sex with them, and hurt them, and… please? We need a plan? They probably think I’m dead, and they probably think you won’t go on land. We have to prove them wrong and sneak into camp tonight to get them out before too late.”

The two sirens looked at each other, meeting eyes and reading the fear there. “Sigyn… she’s not old enough, Thor-“

“I know!” He snapped, his tail twitching agitatedly like an angry cat. The fins along the back of his spine stood up. “You think I don’t know! Gods above, father is going to kill us all, and you!” He said turning and focusing on Peter. 

“If you betray us, if this is any bit of trick, or sorcery, then we will kill you. I have no qualms about it,” he warned and Sif covered Thor’s arm, but held her gaze on Peter. 

“Swear on it. On your gods or whatever you humans do. We will not be betrayed.” He eyes were piercing, blue with a hint of silver around the edges but very bright and vivid. 

Once he swore it, and Sif was satisfied she nodded and crossed her arms. “You said they will dry them out. We will need a place to do the same-“

“But the legends,” Thor said. Sif shook her head. 

“Thor it’s the only lead we have. And he said he saw Loki dried and didn’t die, so we must do the same. We need to do this sooner than later,” she said and looked to Peter. “Do you know of a place, somewhere safe where they couldn’t find us?” she prompted. 

“I’ve never been to this island before,” Peter murmured. “But I don’t think they’ll come back to the beach, not while they think you’re here and could eat them at any time. Besides, it’s getting dark and I don’t think they can see you now anyway. Come on the beach, and if the men come then I’ll distract them while you get away.”

Peter eyes the sirens for a moment more before swimming towards the beach best he could, he was not a particularly good swimmer. Once there, he stepped hesitantly onto the dry land, before turning to the two sirens still hanging back in the gently rolling waves.

“Come on,” Peter murmured softly. “You’ll be safe, I won’t let them get you too.”

Slowly, the sirens crept closer, and once they were nearly on the beach, Peter gently helped drag them until their beautiful, shining tails were not touching the water anymore. He stared at them a moment too long, breathing out and murmuring, “I’ll never stop being amazed by how beautiful siren tails are… Loki’s is a deep, sparking green, like little gemstones, but yours is like gold and emeralds, Thor, and yours is… it’s like charcoal mixed with the colors of the sunset… I’m sorry, I don’t know your name miss… I think I already said I’m Peter?”

Peter blushed softly, tearing his eyes away and looking around for a quicker way to try their tails. He spotted some large banana leaves and he tore them off, bringing them back with some dry sand.

“I think you’ll dry faster if you rub yourself with these,” Peter whispered.

The two sirens took the leaves, maneuvering so they were drying each other’s tails. It was a slow process and the two kept looking at each other, cautious. What if this was a trap, what if Peter was planning to dry them out so he could then force them to go and have the violent sex. Sif’s fear was plain on her face and Thor moved so he could see her face. He touched her cheek pulling her in and pressing his forehead to hers, lips moving but no sound coming out. 

After a moment Thor looked to Peter and motioned him closer. While he couldn’t speak, he could communicate well enough through glances and gestures. He motioned to Sif and then crossed his fingers, a crude way of expressing intercourse. He did it again, more intensely, praying it got the message across. 

“What?” Peter blinked, looking between the two sirens in confusion. “Are you okay? What’s that? Oh… Oh I know what that is… no, no I won’t let that happen to either of you. It’ll be okay. Oh…” 

Peter’s words trailed off when Sif’s tail faded away and was replaced by two long, smooth, beautiful legs, and he stared for only a second more before pulling his gaze away, blushing a deep red.

“Um… That leaf is pretty big, and you’re kind of small. Maybe you could tie it around your waist like a skirt?” Peter suggested. “I don’t have spare clothes…”

He looked up once Sif had finished tying the large leaf into place, and moments later Thor, too, had legs. Peter could see the sirens eyeing each other curiously, and he unbuttoned his shirt, handing it to Thor and murmuring, “You’re too big for a leaf, but you could use my shirt? It’s always been too big for me but it might be perfect on you, and long enough. Can you speak now?”

Thor looked to Peter and nodded. “We can,” his voice was tougher than underwater but still unmistakably his. “Do you think they will have dried my brother and Sigyn yet?” He asked carefully, running his hand down his legs. He looked to Sif and after a moment touched her hair, pulling it forward to cover her now much more visible breasts. As sirens, Sif’s form still looked female, but lacked prominent features or size. When they were mothers, the tradition was to cover themselves with jewels and shells, a sign of matronhood. 

“We need to find them,” Sif said and stood slowly, struggling for a moment to get her feet under her. Thor slowly followed suit and took Peter’s shirt. 

“Careful,” he said a hand resting on her waist for a moment. He then looked to Peter. “Where did they take them. We can still fight,” he said as shrieks filled the air, and then doubled as a second voice joined in. He tensed and Sif’s eyes grew wide. 

“Sigyn and Loki,” She said low and moved as if to find them. 

“Wait.” Thor instructed. 

“But-“

“Wait. Or they will take you too. They are not human yet. We have time.” He said with such a strong authority Sif had to back down. He was alpha, and the other sirens knew that. Even against his brother he was the alpha, but Loki never listened. If he had they wouldn’t be in this situation, they’d be home preparing for Thor and Sif’s mating ceremony and that made Thor’s heart ache.

“We have to be careful,” Peter murmured in agreement. “And we have to keep our voices low, okay?”

Peter looked purposefully at Thor before continuing.

“Come on, we can sneak up on the camp. I don’t know what they’re doing but,” Peter winced at the sirens’ cries. “We have to hurry. They have weapons and we don’t, so we have to be careful and sneaky. Come on.”

He led the two towards the jungle, wincing as they struggled to walk and nearly fell every few steps. He sighed and walked more slowly, murmuring, “You may have to run to get away so try to just… use your balance, okay?”

The two stumbled, but nodded, following Peter. He’s different from the other humans, different than the ones that are hurting and hunting Loki and now the others. Another shriek is heard and Thor perked up, holding Sif back with an arm. 

“Where.” He asked and looked to Peter, almost a desperate look in his eyes. He needed answers, needed to find his brother, even though his balance is off, and his song is lost in the sea. 

“Peter, tell us,” Sif said and grabbed Thor’s arm wanting to go and run, but Thor’s arm across her, bars her from running. Another shriek sounds, this one horrible and painful. It made their stomachs roll hearing it and Sif tightened her grip on Thor’s arm. 

“Let me go.” 

“Sif, no.” 

“Please Thor,” she begged quietly, digging her fingers into his arm, eyes focused ahead of them as she focused on the shrieks. “We stay, they suffer. They are family.” She emphasized and wet her lips. 

“They take you. Or me. Then nothing changes.” Thor said and physically flinched as he heard another ear piercing cry join the other.

Tears were in Peter’s eyes and he sniffled loudly, though he held a finger to his lips and led them closer.

“Hush,” he whispered. “We are getting closer. No talking, only whispers okay? Come on, and please stay as quiet as you can?”

The forest was thicker here, but it helped cushion their foot falls. Peter could see the light of a campfire up ahead, and he crept a little closer, motioning for Thor and Sif to stay behind him.

When they got close enough, Peter peeled carefully through a large, leafy bush, and he immediately had to bite down hard on his fist to keep his sobs silent. The men had stolen a scale from Sigyn’s tail and two more from Loki’s, golden blood dripping down their remaining scales. Her and Loki were bound close to the fire, drying quickly. The logs cracked and sparked, landing on their skin, making them jerk away, but the men watching them had a foot pressed to their backs, holding them in place. He felt his stomach roll and he pressed his eyes shut for a moment before standing back so that Thor and Sif could look.

“We must… we must get them out of there,” Peter whispered softly. “Please, we have to think carefully. We have to think… Think, think… I can’t think, I can’t believe this… Oh…” Peter pressed his eyes shut and bit down his knuckle a little harder when he dared peek again.

Sigyn was almost fully dry and Loki’s scales were sliding down his legs. He was human. 

“Fucking finally! Someone tell Captain one of the whores is ready!” one of the pirates called. Loki wriggled away, trying his damndest but Jamenson grabbed him by his hair. 

“Hold still,” he said and Loki jerked. 

“Let me go.” He hissed and dared a glance to Sigyn. Jamenson followed his gaze and smirked. 

“Aww is she your girlfriend? Do you even have girlfriends?” He said and Loki twisted in the grasp. “Maybe we should make her watch, and then we fuck her! Would teach you some damn respect.” He said and dropped Loki close to the fire, forcing him to roll away, sparks burning his skin. All the motion has golden blood dripping steadily down his legs and thighs. 

“Leave her be!” He cried out, trying to push himself to his feet but stumbling hard and landing on debris that only cut him more. 

“Nah. You see captain has a thing for redheads, and well this one,” he whistled and kicked Sigyn forcing her to roll to her back. “She’s a beauty.” 

Peter truly felt sick and he turned away, nearly running into Thor. Peter’s eyes landed in the middle of Thor’s chest before slowly trailing up to his face, before Peter’s jaw dropped. Moments later he shocked the sirens by tugging off his own boots and pants, leaving only his small clothes.

“Put these on,” Peter demanded in a whisper. “They may not fit well but it’s dark so they won’t be able to tell. You look… well you look like a man, the kind of man they’d trust and like and take as one of their friends. You have to come walking up the path and pretend to be a human man. Say… say you’re from an outpost up the way and that you heard all the commotion. Say you want to join in. Say… say you’re a hunter, and you’re here with hunting party but you didn’t bring them cause you want this all to yourself. 

“They’ll trust you because you look like the kind of man they’d trust. Then when you get close enough, grab a musket, it’s that that on the ground by that log? It’s a weapon. Grab it and hold it to that man’s head, see him? But don’t fire it, you’d kill him. Just threaten him, he’s the captain, and they won’t move, and then we’ll take Loki and the other siren and run. You take that man with us until we get to the ocean and then we’ll let him go, okay? Can you do that? It’s our only chance, Thor! Please?” 

Thor listened as he dressed, confused by the clothes, but understanding their purpose. After a moment he nodded. He took Sif’s arm and placed Peter’s hand over it. “You protect her-” 

“I come with.” She said and pulled her arm free. 

“No, don’t you see? It has to be just him,” Peter insisted. “He’s a man like them. They’ll think he wants to… to hurt them too. If you come they won’t believe any of it.”

Thor nodded and touched Sif’s jaw. “When I grab man, you get Sigyn. We leave. There is a boat on the shore.” He looked to Peter reluctantly. “You come.” He said and then moved slowly around them, and towards a path that was cleared from earlier. He moved up it and Sif moved closer to the edge anxious, and needing to watch. It was awful to see, but she needed to know what was happening. 

Sigyn’s tail dissolved as she was on her back, and Loki fumbled to his feet again, only to be knocked back down. 

“Stay down!” Thomas shouted coming up behind Loki. He grabbed him by the hair and forced him to his back and grabbed his jaw, making him look at Sigyn, still bound as Jamenson and another man laughed, running a hand through her hair before Jamenson grabbed the locks sharply, jerking her head back, showing off the slim lines of her youthful figure. “You’re going to watch. And then you’re going to thank us…” He trailed off as Thor came through the clearing. He looked awkward on his feet, but he spoke with authority, even in his minimal understanding of the language. 

“You are men.” He said and Jamenson laughed. 

“Well this bitch isn’t-”

“Jamenson. Enough,” Thomas said and tossed Loki’s to the ground. “Why does it matter to you? Who are you, where did you come from?” He demanded. Thor looked between Sigyn and Loki, recognition flashing across Sigyn’s face before Jamenson tugged sharply on her hair, redirecting her attention. 

“I work at outpost. Heard commotion and wanted to see. You are having fun, yes?” He asked and Thomas leaned back looking Thor over head to toe, taking in his appearance and build. He’s intimidating as a siren, but even more so as a human. His balance faltered for a moment, before he regained his footing.

“Possibly… I was not aware there was an outpost here… who do you work for?” he asked as Thor moved deeper into the camp. 

“I work for man,” Thor’s voice tumbled deeply over the camp, the men moving to let him come closer, clearly intimidated. “Odin. I work for man named Odin. I told him to not come. I wanted to see for myself, did my want to share with men at the outpost.”

Peter swallowed, moving closer to Sif. He reached out to hold her hand nervously, though he shied away at the look she gave him, retreating a few inches and licking his lips nervously. The flames lit up Thor’s face, making him appear taller, broader, and more frightening than he had any right to. The men shared looks with one another, clearly a bit uneasy about this new comer, but a few of them chuckled softly and grinned, nodding.

“I understand not wanting to share,” Jamenson chuckled softly. “But you seem like a good chap. You ever see beauties like these before? You want to touch? They aren’t truly humans. They are water demons, sirens…”

He chuckled, moving one hand down Sigyn’s back before Loki hissed and snapped at him, struggling valiantly.

“Do not touch-” Loki’s kicked in the gut and his breath left him quickly, the men ignoring him as the conversation continued around him and Sigyn as if they were nothing more than the dirt under their feet. 

“Hush, Jamenson,” Quentin suddenly chuckled, standing. “You do like to exaggerate, don’t you? We can’t be sure what they are. We stumbled upon them, but they are indeed savages. They tried to capture and eat one of our men, so we caught them. Have you seen their kind before in these parts?”

“Sirens?” Thor blinked. “That is... myth, legend. No, I have not seen them.”

He edged closer to the musket, but Quinten smiled and picked it up, examining it before setting it aside, out of Thor’s reach.

“I’m sorry,” the captain smiled. “I apologize if I seem rude, but I don’t share weapons with strangers. The men might be persuaded to allow you to share our… treasure, though, for a price. Does your outpost have any gold or jewels? What is the outpost for, exactly?”

Thor raised a brow. “It is for protection. We are close to city, and people need warning of… unwanted guests.” He said and looked between Sigyn and Loki. Jamenson moved to straddle Sigyn, pushing his trousers off, and Thomas forced Loki’s head that way. 

“Better enjoy the view.” he said holding him to the ground. Loki growled and twisted his head, catching Thomas’s hand in his mouth, biting down hard, blood flooding his mouth, and when he was forced back Thomas had one less finger. 

“Sigyn mine,” he grit and spit the finger from his mouth. His blood was bitter on his tongue, and he looked crazed. 

“These beasts… they are intelligent. They speak your tongue.” He said and tore his eyes from Sigyn, seeing she is safe for now, thanks to Loki’s outburst. 

Thomas had none of it, and as soon as his hand was free, he reached for the branding tool. “I fucking knew we’d need this! You-” 

“Stop. If you damage him much more, he will be worthless.” Quentin said and looked to Thor with a half smile. “I apologize. These creatures are so,” he waved his hand. “Temperamental.” he shrugged and smirked. Thor looked from Loki to Quentin and nodded. 

“Much problem. Why keep if such problem. They savages yes?” he prompted and moved further into the camp. 

Sif watched from the tree’s her heart pounding rapidly, but she knew if she followed their plan would fail. She scanned the site desperate for something she could point out for Thor to use to save them. She spotted a small handgun at Sigyn’s feet and after a moment spoke a series of clicks and chirps, into the air, using her throat for a majority of the sounds. She prayed Thor would hear, prayed he would understand. Sigyn only whimpered shouting out as one of the men groped at her. 

“Leave her! Leave her!” Loki shouted, blood dripping down his chin from the severed finger, but he didn’t stop shouting until Thomas leaned down and punched the new wounds on his legs. 

“Shut up! She’s not your bitch!” 

Thor watched the scene, truly shocked by the humans’ brutality. The sirens killed for meat, but never to make others truly suffer. This was true evil as he had witnessed only rare times in battles with other pods. His lip curled slightly, but he forced himself to remain calm as he knelt by Sigyn’s side.

“Savages but, uh, beautiful,” Thor stumbled over his words. He did his best to appear enraptured by Sigyn and where the men had their attention pointed. It seemed to fool the men who returned to whatever they were doing, yet the moment they looked away, Thor snatched the handgun and suddenly pointed it at the Captain. Everyone froze what they were doing, but Quentin simply chuckled and snatched the musket, pointing it at Loki.

“I knew there was something off about you the moment you stepped into camp,” Quentin hummed. “Drop your weapon.”

“No,” Thor spat softly, stepping closer to Quentin but also carefully watching his back so none of the men could get close. “You will not shoot him. Said you need him alive. Do not want to damage him further. I will not hesitate to damage you. Release them!”

Thor growled at the men, stepping forward again. Quentin faltered, gripping the musket more tightly and shouting, “Drop the gun, now!”

“No!” Thor yelled, batting away the musket in the man’s hand. He jumped in surprise when it went off, shooting wildly in the air before Thor grabbed the man around the neck, pressing the gun to his temple. “Release them!”

Quentin examined the scene before them and spoke low. “You wouldn’t kill me-” 

“I would. You hurt Sigyn and brother. You are evil. Let them go.” he ordered, pitching his voice low. Loki looked at Thor who nodded. “Cut brother free. And Sigyn. Do not touch her or I kill man.” He said pushing the gun more intensely against Quentin’s head. 

“I doubt you-- okay, okay!” He said and gasped as Thor squeezed his throat. “Cut them free,” he instructed gasping. Thomas glared but did as told, not without slitting deep into Loki’s wrist. He hissed and struck out grabbing Thomas by the neck. 

“You are dinner.” he hissed and pulled him closer. 

“Loki. Let go. Now.” Thor ordered and Loki glared before pushing Thomas away, his knife clattering to the ground. The man hissed and Loki didn’t waste time forcing himself to his feet. “Sigyn. Let go.” Thor said and Jamenson resisted. 

“Do it.” Quentin said and winced. “Let her go.” he said and Jamenson frowned using his knife to cut Sigyn free, before grabbing her chin. The siren shrunk away and Loki glared over the fire. 

“Let Sigyn go.” He growled and the man smirked before forcing her into a kiss. She pushed at him and when he didn’t release her, she bit his lip hard, making him shout out in pain. Loki took hesitant steps towards Sigyn. Catching her hand he pulled her up with immense concentration, blood dripping down both their legs. 

“Come,” he urged. “We hunt later,” He said with surprising softness for such a dangerous creature. She took Loki’s hand and he pulled her away, shielding her from the other’s, as Thor started walking, turning while Loki and Sigyn kept watch from behind. 

“We leave. And take your man. You no hurt when we have him, or we kill him.” he said moving slowly. 

“Didn’t know something that looked like you could be a siren bitch,” one of the men called angrily after Thor. 

“Only good thing about the muscles is where they’re placed!” Another one of the men shouted, pointing at Thor’s chest before Quentin growled.

“Would you kindly shut up?” Quentin growled at his men, stiff and still and Thor’s grip. “Next one of you that speaks gets the same treatment as the last ship’s boy, and none of you want that, do you? You remember where he ended up? In one of these siren’s bellies?”

The men went silent, exchanging looks as Thor pulled the captain further away, and Peter gulped, stumbling to his feet and wrapping his arms around himself at the thought of how many ships boys just like him they could have lost in their foolish quest to capture a siren.

“Loki?” Peter murmured the moment they were out of sight of the camp. He pressed a kiss into Loki’s hair without thinking, overwhelmingly relieved to have Loki safe and sound. He let out a wet chuckle, murmuring, “I was so worried about you…”

“You truly love these sirens, don’t you?” Quentin gagged softly. “I’m sorry, I was wrong to trick you. Take me with you, give me another chance! I don’t care about the men. I’ve always been fascinated about sirens, ever since I was a boy! Let me join you! I’m sorry Peter, tell your friends to spare me and bring me along! You were breathing under the ocean, use your powers to help me do the same!”

“I don’t have powers,” Peter cried softly. “I tried to tell you!”

“But you were breathing under the water! Show me how, take me with you!” Quentin begged softly. “I wish not to hurt you but to see more sirens… I never wanted to hurt any of you!”

Loki took Peter’s hand, holding tightly as they walk. “You no wish to hurt but you touch and hurt,” he said leaning more on Peter than he would ever like to admit. Sigyn curled into his side, shaken but relatively okay, compared to Loki.

“I was only-” 

“Shut up. Is that not how human’s say it?” Loki said and relaxed when he saw the beach. Thor nodded and motioned to the water. 

“Go. Peter and I will take boat. You go.” he said and motioned to the beach. Loki nodded and Sigyn pulled him quickly, almost desperately, towards the beach. 

“Water. You feel better, come, quickly,” Sigyn urged as their feet brushed sand. “Sif! Come with, please!” She called and Sif nodded following them, and taking Sigyn’s young face in her hands and pressing her forehead to the younger girl’s before kissing her once, and doing the same to Loki and following them into the ocean. When the water brushed their feet, it took only moments for the three of them to charge the waves, and disappear under, a cry heard in the air as scales covered their legs and bones elongated, forming a fin. 

It took a moment but when they breached the surface, Loki looked for Peter and nodded, age and weariness showing on his face. 

“You should go with them,” Peter murmured to Thor. If the men come after us you’ll be a sitting target with me in the boat…”

“Brother cares for you, wishes for you to be safe. I stay with you, protect you,” Thor commanded, his grip loosening slightly on Quentin.

“I’ve caused all of you enough trouble,” Peter insisted. “You need to swim to freedom!”

“But Peter-“

Thor was cut off when Quentin suddenly broke free, grabbing the gun from Thor’s hand and backing up, aiming it Thor.

“You,” the captain spat angrily, backing up a bit further from Thor who was absolutely fuming. “You get back to camp. I am not loosing every single siren. Go on, move it!”

Thor glared, taking another step forward, and Quentin retreated one more step, the waves lapping at his feet.

“Back to camp!” He shouted angrily. “Now! Go!”

“Captain, please, just go back!” Peter begged softly. “No one has to get hurt here!”

“Untrue,” the captain glared. “Because I will hurt anyone to get what I want. Move it, siren, or I shoot your human friend.”

Peter whimpered softly as the captain took the safety off the grin, grinning cruelly. “I give you five seconds to turn around and march back to camp. Five, four, three, two,” Quentin began to pull the trigger. Peter shut his eyes tightly, and when the gun went off he pressed his eyes shut and prepared for pain. Instead, though, the night had gone peaceful, and he slowly pried his eyes open, and then his jaw dropped.

Sigyn had leapt from the water and grabbed the man. Clearly she’d startled him so much that the bullet had gone wild, and rather than killing Peter, the captain had accidentally shot himself. Blood leaked from the wound, staining the sand and waves red. Peter felt bile rising jo, and he chokes it back, swallowing hard. The captain had been a bad man, but he was still shocked by this turn of events. The sirens all seemed less so, and Thor grinned, licking his lips.

“Finally,” he murmured. “Dinner.”

“We have to go,” Sif murmured. “Before the other men come. Loki, kiss the human and we shall bring him along. We will explain all of this to Odin. You want to bring the meat, Thor, then do so, but we must go, now.”

Loki looked to Peter and motioned him to come deeper, but his eyes kept flickering to Quentin’s body on the shore as Thor and Sigyn moved to pull him deeper. It was cruel but the way he treated all of them was cruel as well. At the edge of the shore Thomas and Jameson peek through, and at the sight they charge. 

“They’ve got the captain! Come on!” They called and Sigyn grabbed at Thor’s arm, fear flooding her. 

“Go!” He called and stumbled deeper still dragging the body with him, until he had to let go as his body tried to form a tail. Quentin’s body floated at the top and Sif grabbed it and Thor before pulling them deeper. 

“Get the coverings off!” Loki called before pulling peter down and kissing him deep, and then pulling him down under the waves. He looked back to see Thor struggling with the pants with Sif’s help as Sigyn grabbed the body and pulled it deeper. It took only a moment for Thor to join their side and then the group was off.

Loki’s fingers dug into Peter's arm, trying to be conscious of the claws, but he knows he’s not doing great, as the sirens speed along the bottom of the ocean, startling fish and creatures. 

“Brother, slow down,” Thor called and moved to cut him off. “It’s okay, we’re safe, it’s okay.” He soothes and took his face in his hands looking his brother over before kissing him softly. “We’re okay,” he said again and spared a glance to Peter. 

“We, I, Thor, I didn’t think,” he started, much more fluent now that they are under the waves. 

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean harm,” he said and Loki looked to Sigyn. She’s still young, a year or so out from mating, and yet she risked herself for Loki and his foolishness. 

“You’re a fool,” she said but pushed herself in to his side and kissed his cheek, gripping his arm tightly. “But we’re okay, we’re going to be okay,” she said and Loki pulled her into a tight hug. 

“I’m so sorry, are you sure, I don’t want you hurting because of me?” He asked and pushed her hair off her face.

“I’m okay,” she hit him with her tail and Loki smiled, before she looked over his shoulder at Peter. 

“You’re not going to have as warm of a welcome,” she said and looked him over. 

“I…” Peter glanced at his captain’s now lifeless body, and he pressed his eyes shut, sniffling softly. “I don’t care. I have nothing to return to, no place to call home. It doesn’t matter what happens to me. I don’t have family, or even friends. I got on the ship because I thought it was a better alternative to living on the streets or being beaten in the orphanage. Honestly I don’t know what was worse, but… but it doesn’t matter because I’m here now. I have nothing, and they would kill me if the pirates ever found me. And you know what’s sad? They’re the closest thing I ever had to family after my aunt died… He was the closest thing I ever had to father and I only met him a few times and he was a monster and now he’s dead.”

Peter pressed his eyes shut again, working to get control of his trembles and sniffles. Once he’d calmed down he opened his eyes and murmured, “If… I don’t know what will happen to me now, but I don’t think it can be worse. No matter where I go I might die, and… and I am human so if I end up like him then… then…”

Peter struggled to find something optimistic in the situation, something good he could cling onto, and after a long moment he weakly murmured, “At least then I’ll have seen something truly beautiful in my life. I’ll have seen all of you sirens, and I’ll have known love. Because maybe it’s foolish, but I have come to love you Loki. I’m sorry if that sounds foolish, but I’ve never met anyone quite like you…”

Loki flushed and Sigyn narrowed her eyes. “He is-“

“Sigyn, stop,” he said and looked to Peter. His trust had been hurt many times recently, specifically by humans. They killed his mother, held him captive, and tried to hurt him and Sigyn, and now this one, this soft sweet human is telling him he loves him. He doesn’t know what to say to it. 

“I..” he swallowed. “You don’t know me,” he said as if that made a difference. He couldn’t lie to himself. He was beyond intrigued with this human, he was so sweet and he tried his damndest to be good and kind even when the pirates were just as cruel to him, trying to feed him to the sirens. 

Sigyn tugged on his arm. “Loki,” She said almost incessantly. “Seriously, come on, this human hasn’t seriously taken your heart,” She said. 

“Sigyn,” he said softly.

“I want you to be safe. If you get hurt because of a human-“

“We’ve already been hurt! But this one protected us!

“We are sirens!” She hissed and grabbed his arm. “Have your forgotten how cruel they are! All because of a human!”

“Both of you knock it off,” Thor said firmly and the two glared at each other before backing away. Sigyn wasn’t jealous, but she knew Loki didn’t bare himself easily, and she feared he would hurt himself with this human. 

Pete looked away, sighing softly and closing his eyes for a moment, embarrassment darkening his cheeks. He swallowed hard and after a moment he murmured, “It’s fine, never mind. I… I don’t want to cause any of you trouble. I understand if you cannot care for me. I know how much humans have just hurt you both. The pirates are awful, I know that, and I understand if you want nothing to do with me. But please, just know that I am so, so sorry for what was done to you. I only wish I could have stopped it earlier. I’m so sorry. I don’t know where we are, but it’s okay if you drop me off at a port somewhere. I have lived on the streets before, and I can do it again before I find another job on another ship and…”

He sighed, looking away again and murmuring, “And I’ll make sure it isn’t a pirate ship and if we ever see a siren I’ll make sure they don’t get captured. It’s so wrong, how you’ve been treated, and I’m truly sorry… You’re good, Loki, you’re kind. They tried to feed me to you and you treated me with more kindness than anyone ever has, except for my aunt and uncle. Please, don’t lose that kindness? And… if I am to be dropped somewhere, will you remember me?”

Peter swallowed, gazing at Loki for a long moment, smiling sadly as one of his legs brushed against Loki’s tail. Peter had goosebumps in the water though thankfully this tropical water was warm enough that he wasn’t freezing, and he smiled sadly, gazing between his legs and Loki’s beautiful tail, now mared from where his scales had been ripped.

Loki followed his gaze and flushed, pulling his tail back and out of Peters line of sight. It wasn’t uncommon for scars but this many this quickly, it was unheard of. 

He’d always been praised on having such lovely scales and colors, having taken after his mother’s colors and shades. And now its ruined and scared and he’s not an elder nor a warrior. There’s no reason for him to hide the scars with shells and lines of fancy jewelry. 

“We are indebted to you… as much as I wish we weren’t,” Thor said. “You’ve saved two heirs to the throne, maintained our secrets and protected my future mate and a dear friend from unspeakable harm. It’s only fair we show you the same gratitude.” He spoke calmly but begrudgingly. 

Thor knew that without Peter they all would have lost their lives, but he’s still human. And humans killed mother and the more he thinks of it the more, a familiar sickness curls in his gut and chest. He looked aside as he pressed his fist to his stomach, wanting to banish the thought that what was threatened upon Loki and Sigyn may have been done to mother as well, because if that would be true he could not bare it. Mother being threatened and treated as he saw Loki and Sigyn threatened? He couldn’t stand it and needed to know; “Are all humans that cruel to our kind?”

“I hope not,” Peter murmured softly. “To be honest, most humans don’t think that you’re real. You’re just in legends and sailor’s tales. I never knew you were real until I met Loki… there are many awful humans. Living on the streets, I saw many terrible things and… and people like to take advantage of kids with nothing, believe me I know. But anyway, I never want to be like that. My uncle taught me to love all creatures and people and everyone and to treat every living thing as a treasure. He said we have a duty to be kind, and I’ve tried so hard. I’m sorry if I’ve ever failed in that duty. I’m sorry, Loki, that I couldn’t protect you…”

He sighed, biting his lip and closing his eyes for a moment, feeling the water pushing his hair around under the water. 

“You know,” Peter murmured. “You don’t owe me anything. If anything, I owe you everything for trouble causes to you. Anyway, I don’t know how you could do anything to help me. I’m sorry, I’m probably very inconvenient… Wait did you say heir to the throne?”

Loki nodded and spoke slowly. “Our father is Alpha, so we will inherit his title for the pod. Thor is more likely to actually take it than myself,” He said and Sigyn narrowed her eyes watching Peter, her grip on Loki’s arm returning. 

“Sigyn,” he sighed. He loved her dearly, but she had a fierce protective streak in her. It’s part of the reason they never agreed to a mating ceremony, there were too many conflicting bits of their personality, things that wouldn’t work well as a mated pair. 

“He does not understand our ways,” she pleaded. Loki sighed and took her hand squeezing before removing it from his body. 

“He is not of us, he should not be expected to know our customs,” He defended softly as he watched Peter. “You are a good man. Do not give our father a reason to hate you more than he will because of your legs,” he said and took Peter’s hand pulling him along. “We need to keep moving. I don’t…” he swallowed, the gills along his throat fluttering quickly. “I don’t want the ship catching up to us any time soon,” he said pulling him along without hesitation. 

“They are without a captain,” Peter murmured softly, pressing his eyes shut for a moment. “They won’t catch up to us. Anyway, we’re deep under the water, they won’t see us. I expect Thomas will take over as captain. He’ll be ruthless. You have to warn other sirens that he’ll be hunting you, I know he will, and I expect that next time he will be much more determined and ruthless… I heard them mention that they’ve caught a siren before and… and that they fed a ship’s boy to the siren. That siren must have gotten away… Loki, why… Why did you spare me?”

Peter tilted his head, studying Loki as the siren pulled him along. A hand reached to gently touch Loki’s gills, smiling in fascination as they fluttered lightly under his finger tips before he turned his wide, curious eyes back up to Loki. 

He jerked at the touch to his gills, and looked back to him.

“Careful,” he said and looked him over before facing forward. He bit at his gums before speaking. “I knew you were just as much a victim in this as I was. You took no joy in the actions,” he said softly and then looked back for a moment. “And you’re scrawny. Not nearly enough meat,” he said with a smirk before facing forward again. 

Thor chuckled from ahead. “Don’t scare the boy now,” he called as they swam. The events of the day were slowly starting to wear on all of the sirens, but most importantly Loki and Sigyn. “We should stop soon for the night… I don’t think it would be smart though to force Peter to rest under water.” Thor looked to Sif who nodded. 

“There was a small outcropping ahead, about four miles east of where we found Loki.” She looked to the aforementioned siren. “Are you okay if we rest for the night there. You need it, or you won’t have the energy for tomorrow. You too Sigyn, you need to rest.” She said and Loki glanced to the boy for a moment. 

“I have no qualms. But we will have to consume or leave the body behind soon if we don’t feast soon. Old blood is never good on the stomach during travel,” he said slowly, but agreed to the plan. 

“You… You do need to eat,” Peter whispered. “But can I just… look away please, or something? I’m sorry I just… I can’t watch. Please? You go on. I’ll just…. look at this pretty seaweed.”

Peter smiled weakly and then pulled away from Loki to instead stare at and gently touch the sea weed in awe. It was soft under his finger tips, and he smiled warmly, running his fingers through it. He was fascinated by the world under water. A moment later he spotted a little fish, and he smiled, giggling softly as he fish swam by him, staring at him curiously.

“Hello,” Peter chuckled. “You’re cute… Aw, goodbye friend! Oh, another fish! Hello friend.”

Sif blinked at Peter, scoffing softly and muttering, “This is the strangest human I have ever encountered. Trust Loki to find a strange, sweet little defective human to take home as a pet. Hm, shall we resume travel? I wonder how long Loki’s kiss lasts before he drowns. Does anyone know or are we just waiting until he starts drowning to find out?”

Loki licked the blood from his fingers as he chewed the remaining heart. “Frankly that’s our only option since most of our people don’t interact with the humans, except for food.” He handed Sigyn the remaining bit, which she happily enjoyed. 

“I pray he does not drown. He is a kind boy, if not a little odd.” She said and Sif frowned watching him.

“You’re not incorrect,” she mumbled and Thor nodded, returning from dropping the carcass off around the back of a rock.

“We need to continue. Father will be worried sick, and we need balm for their wounds,” he said and pushed Sif and Sigyn forward, lightly smacking Loki with his tail. “Come on. And don’t forget your human,” he said as he passed Loki sighed but grabbed Peters arm, pulling him along. 

The two were in silence before Loki asked a question. “Peter… the pirates are cruel, but are they as cruel with all they take?” He asked. 

“What do you mean?” Peter blinked. “They were very cruel with you and… Sigyn? Is that her name? I’ve heard you say it but I wasn’t sure. Anyway, I’ve never seen them take anyone else. I went on their ship voluntarily and at first they weren’t quite so awful to me, but then they began giving me the dangerous tasks, threatening me, saying things with a bad look in their eyes… I expect they’re bad with everyone, but like I said I was only there long enough to see them take you.”

He smiled weakly at Loki, reaching to try and hold onto Loki a little bit better so he wasn’t simply being pulled along. His arm was starting to hurt, and so he kicked his legs best he could to help propel himself along.

“Why do you ask?” Peter murmured, looking at Loki for a moment before turning his attention to the land and rocks ahead of them, looming in the distance just beneath the waves.

Loki bit at his gums, taking a deeper breath. “My mother… she was killed by humans, and I fear she may have suffered more than we know.” He said slowly. He looked back at Peter and saw him trying to keep up and slowed down. “Here, on my back. Careful of the spines,” he said and helped Peter adjust himself best he could. As Peter wrapped his arms around him, Loki spotted the arm he was holding had small bruises where his fingers had been. 

He took the arm and ran his thumb over the marks intrigued at how fragile the humans were. His grip was no stronger than one he’d use with his own people, but apparently strong enough to cause humans damage. “If I am hurting you, tell me,” he said as he took off again, heading towards the rocks, where Sif and Sigyn have already crawled up, the later laid out with her tail in the water. Sif runs her hands through her hair braiding and twisting the strands. 

Loki surfaced and helped Peter onto the rock, and then followed looking down Sigyn’s body seeing the wound for the scales. He ran his hand over the wound and she jumped and whimpered, little soft breaths escaping her. Sif soothes her with the hand on her hair, and bent to kiss her cheek, then mouth. 

Sigyn hummed softly, kissing Sif gently before curling up with her head on Sif’s chest, her eyes fluttering closed. Thor frowned when she whimpered softly again and he swam over to examine the wound on Sigyn’s tail. He made a few soft, gentle clicking noises which made Sigyn’s eyes open again as she smiled weakly, nodding. Thor swam away, coming back with some kind of sea plant which he pressed to the wound. Sif smiled, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Thor’s forehead, running one hand through his long blonde hair, and this made him chuckle and blush softly.

Peter watched all of this with the utmost curiosity, and he beckoned Loki closer so they could speak. 

“Are all sirens so affectionate?” Peter murmured softly, curious by the affection shared amongst the group members. “Humans almost never show affection… I mean a mother might hug her child, but other than that they tend to just… not be. Even lovers aren’t affectionate on the streets for fear of getting in trouble! It’s interesting… I like it, it’s nice. It feels… real. It seems like you truly care for each other. Is it normal? Or is it just your friends?”

Peter bit his lip, curling up against the rocks in outcropping of the cave they’d found. He wondered if perhaps Loki wouldn’t be able to speak to him right now, and Peter added, “Can you answer? I can put my head under the water?”

Loki chuckled and pulled him down. The clicks and chirps were about all they could manage when half above the waves, but it was crude compared to the way they communicated regularly. He pulled Peter’s head under carefully and smirked. 

“You are quite an intriguing little human,” he said and leaned against the rocks, tired from the day. “To answer your question, I would say yes. We're ... our pod is close, but we also,” he sighed. There was so much Peter didn’t know that made this harder to explain. 

“We survive only because we are together. A lone siren can live, but they are incredibly unhappy,” he explained. “We’ve always been affectionate, especially when one of ours is stressed,” he said and ran a hand over Sigyn’s fin. “She’s scared, and we can… feel it. I don’t know how to explain it, it’s intuitive,” he said watching the fin flutter under the waves. He looked back to Peter and thought over his words before speaking. 

“Your people’s lack of affection, does it cause them to be so awful?” He asked and watched him. “We can be cruel as well, but… when it happens they’re killed immediately by the other members of the pod. No question.” He looked to Peter and cocked his head brushing his curls from his face, so he can read his expression better. 

“That’s kind of harsh, isn’t it?” Peter murmured with a frown. “Killing one of your own for being cruel? It’s not so different than the pirates, except they were the cruel ones killing innocents like you. Still, I hope they get to stand up for themselves or something… I don’t know why some humans are so awful. The human world, at least in London, is truly awful. Whenever I did see it experience any sort of affection it was because of someone being cruel and… and doing it to hurt someone else. 

“I was from a nice area before my aunt and uncle died. I didn’t have money then so I was taken to an orphanage near the East End. There are people there who live anywhere they can and eat anything to survive. It is truly very horrible. People are so poor there, and some people are very desperate or cruel or both. There is little affection there… Then I came to the docks and people were rough and pushy. The only affection is false affection given to barmaids by desperate sailors on shore leave. It… it’s not nice like this,” Peter smiled, tentatively leaning forward to press a kiss to Loki’s lips.

Peter smiled at the softness of his lips, and before leaning back Peter gentle nuzzled his cheek against Loki’s with a smile.

“Loki,” Peter murmured a moment later. “Why can you sing above the surface to lure sailors but not… talk normally?”

He pushed up kissing him again. Peter’s mouth is a little rough, but his motions are soft. “Singing is a different part of our throat.” He said simply. “We rarely surface and talking with humans,” he shrugged and touched his throat gingerly. 

“The song is from here,” he said pressing just under the Adam’s apple. “And here,” he presses on his chest. “We all know how to sing, it’s instinctive,” he said and then took Peter’s hand and held two of his fingers to his own throat. Under the Adam’s apple there is a hard piece of cartilage, marked with a white scar that is very old and faint, barely noticeable. 

“When we are born, the maids have to clip our song in the throat. If not, the pups don’t know better, and they sing constantly, hurting themselves and us.” He explained. “It’s not permanent, but it allows us to develop control over it.” He said and released Peter’s hand. 

He looked over Peter and tilted his head up, looking on his throat. “Don’t the humans have a marker of youth? We’d heard stories of it. When they are born the youth are marked as well, spilled blood.” He said and dropped Peter’s jaw from his touch. 

“Well,” Peter flushed a light pink. “The boys are, I suppose.”

He blushed, a sudden reminder that he was only wearing his small clothes now since his shirt and pants had been taken by Thor.

“I wonder why I’m not more cold…” Peter murmured absently. “Maybe it’s because of your kiss, if allows me to breathe underwater and become more warm? Anyway we don’t have anything quite like the sirens, but the boys do have something similar. Your pups, are they able to speak if their throats are not clipped or are they too young for you to know?”

Peter let his fingers trail gently over the small scar, as fascinated with that as he was with everything else about the sirens. He smiled, before he noticed a little golden jewelry woven into the depths of Loki’s hair that he hadn’t noticed before and he smiled, reaching to touch it gently.

“Your hair is soft,” Peter murmured. “I wonder why sirens are so beautiful… Humans aren’t. They are harsh and grizzled, but all four of you look like angels, especially you Loki.” Peter smiled and pressed a kiss into his soft, silky hair.

“We should sleep soon,” Peter added a moment later with a soft yawn, scratching at his neck absently. “I… Please don’t abandon me here in this cave? I don’t think there’s any way out…” 

“We wouldn’t,” he reassured and kissed his cheek before pulling himself out of the water, pushing Peter up too. As he surfaced Thor turned and motioned for him to lie down. Sif pulled him down and chirped soothingly as Thor showed him the paste he’d applied to Sigyn’s tail. 

She was resting, new braids added to her hair twisting and pretty. After a moment Loki rolled to his back and allowed Thor access to his tail. The older brother had to look away. The sight of bloodied and mangled scales on Sigyn had been awful, but his brother? He couldn’t stand it. 

He touched Loki’s neck pulling him closer and pressing his forehead to his, lips moving but no words. He kissed Loki sweet and soft, before pulling away and moving to focus on the damage. He ran his hand down his fin, before carefully taking a portion of the paste and rubbing it into the oldest cut. Loki flushed and Thor shook his head, touching Loki’s sternum and chirping softly. Loki ducked his head and Thor smiled sadly before refocusing on his task. 

The paste would have to hold until they got to the pod and were able to see a real healer, with all their slaves and creams. As Thor finished, Loki looked over to Peter, and then back to Thor. His brother shook his head, but Loki touched his abdomen and then his mouth.  _ Food.  _ The boy had to be hungry, and he moved to push himself off the rocks but Thor grabbed his hand. 

He shook his head. Loki repeated the motion again and Thor shook his head again.  _ Morning, _ he chirped and Sif nodded. They were already settled and the boy would survive the night. Loki puffed his cheeks, and laid back down on his back, letting his fin hang in the water. He looked over to Peter and reached tugging on the little appendages off his feet, trying to gain his attention. 

Peter has curled up in a little ball much like a cat both for warmth and to press his arms against his belly to ease any pangs of hunger. He was used to going without food, and his hunger pains had actually deceased and left him during swimming. Now, though, his stomach was beginning to cramp with hunger and it distracted him from sleep. He thought about his last meal and realized that he truly didn’t remember it. He knew it was at least two days ago, and he whimpered softly, though he looked up when Loki tugged at him, and he smiled, crawling over.

“Hey,” he murmured, smiling gently as he hesitantly curled up by Loki’s side instead. He hesitated, glancing over at the other sirens, before he nervously let his head rest on Loki’s chest. He then turned his eyes up to Loki, searching to see if this was considered appropriate. The other sirens were now rested all over one another, Sigyn’s head pillowed against Sif’s chest, Sif’s head pillowed against Thor’s stomach, and Thor’s tail crossed over both of them like a blanket. Loki was separate from the other three now, except for his tail rested lightly against Thor’s, and so Peter nervously snuggled a little closer.

“Is this okay?” Peter murmured, smiling and running his fingers through Loki’s hair. He felt another little pang of hunger, but he swallowed hard and pressed his hand absently to his stomach again, murmuring, “It’s funny I haven’t been thirsty… I bet it is because of the kiss, it changes me somehow so that I am a little different…” Peter scratched lightly against his neck again with a yawn.

He touched Peter’s mouth and nodded. He understood, and he shifted as to leave and get Peter food before Thor grabbed his arm. He shook his head and Loki flushed. Thor tugged him harder and Sif laughed, a harsh, ear grating sound above the waves. Sigyn shifted and gripped Sif tighter. Loki glared but Thor pulled him down to lay down, and Loki huffed, before resigning himself to this fate. 

He looked back to Peter and touched his cheek softly, and kissed his brow before laying back. He touched his eyes then and brought his hand down, trying to tell him to sleep before pulling Peter closer and moving to rest against Thor, before one of the girls grabbed his arm, holding him close to the group. 

Peter smiled, enchanted by the sirens’ closeness, and he nuzzled against Loki’s warmth, taking comfort in the affection. He missed the hugs his aunt would give him, he missed physical affection, and he felt blessed to suddenly find so much of it.

“Goodnight,” he murmured softly, curling up and yawning softly. “Everyone, sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the awesome response to this story! I had so much from writing it with SpeckledCoffeeCups and I hope you're having just as much fun reading it :) I know we're both looking forward to reading any comments you might leave!


	4. Chapter 4

It took almost no time at all for Peter to fall asleep, in spite of his hunger. He was comfortable and somehow he felt safe despite being cuddled up to four apex predators who could quite literally eat him. Peter found he had good dreams, though they were often about eating for even in sleep his stomach rumbled softly. When he finally did stir awake, it was because of a soft sound from somewhere in the water. He yawned, assuming the sirens had woken up, and he stirred, blinking his eyes open, before he froze.

Bobbing in the water were three new sirens, two men and one woman, only their eyes and foreheads peeking above the surface. Peter froze as he slowly swam closer, and he swallowed hard, poking at Loki, desperately trying to get him to wake.

One of the sirens in the water made a soft clicking sound, and Peter scrambled back as they suddenly swam forward. He tried to jostle Loki awake as he retreated further away from the water, and his jaw dropped when the female siren spoke in a sultry voice.

“What are you doing, little human?” She purred. “Here in these caves with these awful sirens? Do they plan to eat you and they are saving you until morning? We can save you, just come with us…” she licked her sharp teeth, and Peter squeaked and shook his head. 

“How are you speaking?” Peter whimpered. “I thought sirens couldn’t speak out of the water.”

“Not without practice,” she chuckled softly, resting her chin on her folded arms while the two male sirens kept an eye on Peter’s sleeping companions. He breathed a sigh of relief when he spotted Loki stirring slightly, and one of the males hissed at the other.

“They’ll wake,” one of the males murmured soft enough he probably thought Peter couldn’t hear. “We’d best be careful… we are outnumbered and do not want a fight tonight.”

“Really?” The other male chuckled. “These little guppies wouldn’t win in a fight against us.”

The first male tensed as the other sirens also began to stir, and the female siren hissed softly before reaching a hand towards Peter and commanded, “Come! Before they wake, we can help you, little human!”

Loki blinked awake slowly and pulled Peter closer to him, chirping before waking and seeing the other sirens. He pushed Peter behind him and grabbed at Thor, tugging hard on the fins on his forearm, trying to wake him. The female just laughed, her voice sweet and lovely. 

“Oh little guppie, are you sad to lose your meal?” She asked and then cocked her head when Loki looked at her shocked. “What? Didn’t know if this was possible?” She asked and Loki bared his teeth as Sif batted away his hand. 

Waking, she spotted the other sirens and pushed away Thor and Sigyn, growling low in her throat. She grabbed Peter and pulled him to the center with a hiss at the male who swiped at his leg. 

“Why befriend him if you plan to feast! Just devour him now!” One of the males shouted and Loki hissed, muscles tense and ready to fight. Thor pushed Loki back, but while he was distracted, Sigyn shouted out and tackled one of the males into the water. 

Sif let out cry, diving after Sigyn and the male, tearing at the enemy siren’s hair and arms, leaving gashes before he growled and grabbed her, lifting the struggling siren and tossing her onto land, far enough from the water that she had to wiggle to try and pull herself closer. Sigyn hissed, sinking her teeth into the male’s tail. The male let out a cry, struggling in her grip before looking for the other male, who was now battling Thor. The enemy female growled as she surveyed the scene in front of her, eyes landing on Loki. She swiped at him before making a grab for Peter, whose back was not pressed against the back of the cave.

She growled again, diving into the water and grabbing Thor’s bicep. She twisted so hard and so quickly that he cried out and sunk to the bottom on the cave, holding his arm and trying to recover. She then attacked Sigyn, slapping her tail against her back and making Sigyn lose her air.

“We have no quarrel with you!” The male siren previously fighting Thor declared. “Just give us the human and we’ll leave. We do not wish to fight.”

“Speak for yourself, Steve. I’m always ready to fight,” the other male chuckled, hissing at Thor when he attempted to rise and growled, “Didn’t anyone teach you not to play with your food?

“Come,” the female purred at Peter. “We will bring you to the surface. We will save you. We aren’t like them. Steve was like you, once, until he fell in love with a siren. He takes pity on poor little humans like you, we will keep you safe… come on now little human. We could sing to lure you away, but we have not. Come now, little one. Come along.”

Sif growled, leaping at one of the enemy sirens, but she was easily knocked aside as the female siren held a hand out to Peter.

Loki growled at the female before pushing Peter further back and launching into the water, taking the female down. 

“He is not your meal,” he warned and the female glared as Thor pushed his way to Loki’s side under the water. 

“Leave us. How and when we decide to feast on the human is our decision,” Thor growled and the female narrowed her eyes before the blonde male spoke up. 

“Not when there is no need to kill him! He is a young boy!” He defended and grabbed Sigyn’s arm as she reached to attack him. She hissed and the blonde tightened his grip. 

“Steve, let her go,” the other male said and once Sigyn was free the other female, also sporting bright red hair, stared her down. 

“You are fierce,” she said and tilted her chin up. “They had to snip you more than once. Control yourself."

Sigyn growled, aiming to attack again before Sif grabbed her and pulled her back. 

“Stop,” she said and held her back, tightening her grip. The other three watched and Loki could sense Peter watching them. 

“We don’t plan to eat the boy-“

“Then why is he there? Sirens don’t keep humans as pets,” the brunette snapped until the blonde grabbed him and pulled him back. 

“Leave it Tony,” he said and Loki narrowed his eyes at them, opening his mouth before Thor spoke up. 

“He is not food. But he is traveling with us…” he said and looked between them. “There’s a ship trying to take sirens. Be careful,” he said and the dark male looked to Loki and Sigyn having seen the extensive damage to their tails. There’s a moment of tense silence before the lead female spoke again. 

“While we appreciate it, we need your word. A blood pact,” she said and Loki pushed his way forward. 

“He’s mine. I’ll make it,” he said and she shook her head. 

“That’s sweet but you’re not alpha. I need his blood,” she said motioning to Thor. 

“I'm ... confused,” Thor finally admitted. “Do you not wish to feast on him?”

“Your alpha seems to have been chosen due to brute strength rather than intelligence,” the redhead chuckled softly, ignoring the blonde’s light glare. “Yes, as your podmate already seems to have deduced, we do not wish to feast on the boy. He is a child and does not deserve to be your meal. We will not leave until you give him to us to bring to the surface, or make a blood pact that he is not your food.”

“He is not,” Thor insisted. “My brother sees him as his new mate.”

The dark haired and light haired male sirens eyed each other for a moment before swimming a little closer and studying Peter closely.

“Come here, guppy,” the dark haired male purred. “Let me see you.”

Peter hesitated, swallowing hard, but he slowly crept forward. He pressed his eyes closed nervously when the siren reached up to brush his fingers against his neck, before he nodded once and retreated back into the water.

“It is true,” he murmured. “It has already begun.”

“What has?” Sif frowned.

“A blood pact,” the redhead insisted. “And we will leave you in peace.”

“Fine,” Thor frowned, watching the red haired female begin weaving the blood pact. “But I also wish to understand. Who are you? What is your pod? What has already begun?”

“Do you not see the gills forming against his neck?” Steve murmured. “Your podmate has kissed him many times, yes? It will be slow, but he will develop as I have over time.”

“Stevie was once human,” the dark haired male purred softly. “He was from this odd place of peaceful men.”

“A monastery,” Steve clarified. “On the coast. We ran a hospital for both locals and seamen who would stop at the port. I helped there best I could.”

“But my pod was hungry. They wished to feast and the people at this place were easy targets. They had no weapons, and would come to the sea to catch fish to eat,” the dark haired siren murmured. “We came at night and sang to the humans, who all came out, but Nat had been watching the men. She told me they were good, and that she did not wish to feast on them. I did not believe her, until I began to sing. The man I sang to was sitting at the bedside of a child who looked sick. When I began to sing, he hesitated, and I could tell he did not wish to leave the sick child. He saw us, and he still resisted to help the child. I had never seen such a human before…”

“They were all like that, good humans, and our pod did not care,” Nat whispered, turning away. “They killed them all, they ate them all, except this one who we saved. We could no longer be part of that pod, so we left.”

Loki looked between them and then quickly turned to get back up to the surface. He must have scared Peter and waved him forward and touched his jaw lifting his throat, pressing his fingers softly to his neck, needing to feel and see for himself. 

Lo and behold, there’s small slits forming across his throat and he touches the front of his throat, feeling a firmness that wasn’t there last night. It was small, but firm and very much there. He swallowed and looked at Peter, eyes wide as the female broke surface. 

“He is yours,” she said and looked at Peter. “I’m sorry if we scared you. I give him a week. Maybe two. If you can stall your arrival back to your pod till then, I would suggest doing so. Come, we must return to our pod." She then turned to Steve and the dark haired siren and took Steve’s arm, inspecting the scratches Sigyn left as they retreat slowly. 

It’s silent for a moment before Thor breaks the surface and motioning for Loki to join them. He nodded and took ahold of Peter pulling him down with them. 

“So it’s happening,” Loki said not taking any time. He looked at Peter and spoke quietly. “Do you want this. To be like us. If so… I don’t know if it can be undone."

“I’m going to turn into a siren?” Peter murmured, looking around at the group and swallowing hard. “Like you?”

He reached to feel the developing gills, swallowing hard as he quickly pulled his hand away.

“I… I have nothing to return to in the human world,” Peter murmured. “I have no family, no friends. Here I suppose I have all of you, if you’ll take me.”

“It seems we have no choice,” Sigyn muttered, and Peter flushed, looking away.

“I’m sorry,” Peter murmured. “I don’t think I’ll ever like eating people, or… I don’t even know anything about your culture, but I do care for Loki, if he’d have me. And if I could have friends here under the water, it would be far better than anything I had before. I miss having family, but you’ve all been kind since you knew I was not a threat. So those sirens, they weren’t lying? They wished to save me?”

“It appears so,” Sif murmured. “That blonde one with the blue tale, he had been human. It seems you may be like him now.”

“Loki?” Peter looked to the other siren, studying him closely. “What do you think? If I may stay with all of you, I suppose would be happy. But perhaps you have been just waiting to drop me off somewhere, Loki. You never said how you felt for me. I will leave you if you wish me to. I’ve already caused you trouble, and if you don’t even care for me I wish to cause you no more.”

The group’s eyes turned to Loki, and they all gazed at him curiously.

“Brother?” Thor murmured. “But you and Sigyn…”

“Have grown apart,” Sigyn admitted with a soft sigh. “I am not standing in his way. There are many more sirens in the sea for me.”

“She will always be important,” he said pulled her close and kissed her head, squeezing her tightly. “But she’s right. We didn’t want to make a big deal of the ceremony being called off. Only told father and he agreed we would keep it quiet. You will find someone."

Sigyn smirked, pushing off with a laugh. 

“Sure Loki. And you won’t fall for a human,” she said, even though the hurt was there in her eyes. Loki had to look away. Even though it had been a few months since they’d decided to not be mated it still stung. He loved her deeply but not the same way he did before. 

“Brother. Your answer?” Thor prompted and he swallowed looking to Peter. 

“I want you to stay, You’ve grown on me, and…” he swallowed ducking his head. “And I want you here with me,” he admitted with a blush staining the highs of his cheeks.

“Stay with me,” Loki murmured and reached to touch his jaw, pulling him in for a kiss, knowing it was dangerous with the new information but he wasn’t about to let the boy not know of his affection for him. 

Thor cleared his throat. “Then we go, come. We need to get going. And Peter needs food,” he said and started off. Loki took Peter’s hand and pulled him onto his back and started off as well. 

“And what of Nat’s warning?” Sif murmured. “To not yet return to our pod?”

“Father will react worse if we are gone longer,” Thor insisted. “I am surprised he hasn’t already started a violent storm. I’m sure he is already more angry than we would like, simply because Loki was caught and then we went after him. As far as he knows we could all be dead. We must return now.”

Peter bit his lip and moved to hold onto Loki’s back, careful not to hurt himself against the small, blue spines. 

“Thank you,” Peter murmured to Loki. “For allowing me to stay. Will you help me find something to eat? I’m not sure what to eat under the water… I suppose I did steal a raw fish once on the ship when the crew was refusing to allow me any food because I dropped someone’s cup of ale. It wasn’t very good to eat, but my stomach hurts and I suppose I’ll take anything. I guess I’ll get used to it if I become a siren… What the other pod say under the water to you?”

Loki held to Peter’s arms as they wrapped around his neck. “Essentially that. If I continue to kiss you, you will continue to develop into a siren, like us,” he said and squeezed his arm. 

“As for the food, I think the longer you stay with us, the more palatable our diet will become,” he said and licked his lips. “Humans aren’t the basis, but well,” he can’t help but flash a half smile. Watching a human become entranced by their song was always interesting. 

Loki checked behind them as they talked, cautious and anxious. He knows the ship very easily could be heading back to the cove, and the sting in his fin is a constant reminder of what had happened. 

“Brother,” Thor called and motioned for the school of fish ahead. Loki squeezed Peter’s arm. 

“Hold on,” he said smirking and darting forward, Thor following on his left. The fish darted as they crashed through the center of them, and Loki snatched one. Thor pushed the others towards Sigyn and Sif who grabbed multiple easily. The girls quickly break the spines and drop them to the ocean floor, as the brothers continue to crash and dart through the school. 

After collecting a sizable amount, the sirens gather around and Loki pulled Peter from his back. He grabbed one of the smaller fish and handed it to Peter. “Try it,” he said and took another for himself biting in without hesitation.

Peter gazed at the fish uneasily, shivering lightly before he carefully took a nibble from its tail and tried not to make a face. 

“Hm,” Peter forced a smile. “It seems to be the only food around so I’m sure it will grow on me… Do all fish taste the same?”

“Of course not,” Sigyn chuckled, coming up alongside Peter with a mouth full of fish. “My favorite is salmon of course!”

“Oh please, shark meat is the true delicacy,” Sif rolled her eyes.

“You catch sharks?” Peter’s jaw dropped in shock.

“Of course,” Sigyn nodded, taking another bite. “When our pod is united, but it is a rare occasion…”

“Hm,” Peter hummed again, his stomach rumbling and forcing him to finish the little silvery fish. It wasn’t awful, but he couldn’t say he particularly liked it either. Still, he was so hungry that nearly anything would probably be good. 

“Thank you,” Peter spoke when Loki handed him another fish. “It’s amazing to eat again. I’m not sure how many days it’s been…”

“Three,” Loki said and grabbed one for himself as well. They discard of the bones on the seafloor, flipping the sand over them with their tails. 

“Really?” Sif asked and exchanged glances with Sigyn, the reality setting in. “And.. before we found you?” She asked, voicing the question on everyone’s mind. 

Loki swallowed and looked aside. “Three or four.” He mumbled and took another deeper bite before spitting the bones aside. His tail twitched agitatedly as he thought about it. 

“And if we’d been taken…” Sigyn said and shivered, worrying the fish in her hands. 

“We weren’t. Don’t worry about things that don’t deserve your time,” he said and dropped the old fish at his feet, grabbing another. 

“That isn’t quite true,” Peter murmured softly, beginning to devour his third fish now, his movements quicker a bit more desperate. “I remember they gave you a fish now and then.”

He swallowed down the and licked his lips, beginning to reach for a fourth, yet Sif frowned and reached out to him.

“Human, uh, Peter, perhaps you should not eat so fast. You’ll make yourself sick. When did you last eat?” Sif murmured, and Peter blushed, sighing.

“I’m not sure,” Peter murmured. “A couple days, before we found Loki. I’m sorry, I just feel more hungry now than when we first started eating…”

Sif’s eyes widened in horror and she grabbed the fish away, frowning and commanding, “You must not eat more or you will become sick.”

“But… I’m hungry,” Peter whined softly.

Loki covered his arm and squeezed. “You’ll make yourself sick,” he said and squeezed. Faintly he could feel Peter was upset, almost like he could when pups were around and were told no by their parents. He could feel it like Peter was a siren. He wasn’t, but the inklings were there, starting to come out slowly in a way that only another siren would know. He couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed by that, and also so relieved.

He kissed his cheek and squeezed his arm. “Take some time, we can also get more,” he said softly, and dropped his carcass to the ground and covered it with his tail. Thor watched Loki take the fish from Peter and he shivered slightly, leaning towards Sif.

“I do not understand,” Thor murmured, a deep frown on his face. “How can the humans treat one of their own so badly? Especially a little one?”

“They are monsters,” Sif murmured, placing her hand over Thor’s. “Truly.”

Sigyn looked up from where she was binding the remaining fish with seaweed and nodded. She looked towards Peter and Loki and continued, “We should keep moving. The ship can’t be too far away,” she said and ran her hands over her arm, before fastening the fish around her hips.

Loki glanced to Sigyn and then his brother, before nodding. “Let’s get moving then. We’re about a week from the pod…” he mumbled to himself and then shook his head. Running his hand through his hair showing off the gold clasp attached to a piece behind his ear. 

“What is that for,” Peter murmured, hesitantly teaching up to touch. He flushed lightly as Loki watched him carefully, and he let his fingertips brush against the cold metal. He tilted his head curiously when he found several strands of blonde hair interwoven with the black there, and he blinked when Thor chuckled softly, running one hand through his own hair.

“What is it for?” Peter murmured, studying Loki with sharp eyes. “That is your brother’s hair, yes? Why? The clasp is pretty… You have such long, pretty hair. Will I grow my hair out long like yours and Thor’s when I’m a siren?”

He caught Peter’s hand and lowered it from his hair, protective of this. “It is Thor’s. We lost our mother, and after that well,” he said and Thor brushed his own hair back revealing his own strand. 

“We value our blood, and our queen had been murdered.” Sif explained with a tone that offered no further explanation. She looked over Peter and then added. “When you are fully siren, you should take some of Loki’s hair, he will be your mate after all,” she said with a smirk. 

“Sif,” Loki sighed and Sigyn laughed. 

“No I like it, keep going,” she said and pushed at Loki, playfully. He caught her by the arm and she grinned reaching to bite teasingly at his nose before swimming off. 

“Sigyn!” Sif called and sighed. “She acts like a pup half the time.”

“It’s nice,” Loki said with a smile and squeezed Peter’s hand. 

Peter giggled softly, nuzzling against Loki’s neck absently.

“I like your group,” Peter murmured softly, grinning. “They’re nice. Sigyn seems fun, perhaps she and I could spend time together sometimes. Sif seems smart and Thor…”

Peter chuckled softly, blushing lightly as he murmured, “He scares me a bit, but he’s nice…” 

Peter’s eyes lingered in Thor for a moment too long before he quickly added, “Don’t worry, Loki, you’re prettier.”

“Prettier?” Sif raised an eyebrow. “Make comments about my mate and you’ll find just how pretty having one less finger can be.” Loki laughed at the comment, Sif’s empty threat entertaining. 

“I’m sorry!” Peter quickly replied. Sif narrowed her eyes before swimming away and Peter whispered to Loki, “She scares me too, just a bit. You know I haven’t played since I was… well I don’t remember, but I do think I played when I was very young. Perhaps I could play again, with Sigyn… She seems like she would enjoy that. Maybe when I have a tail the three of us could do some sort of chasing play!”

Loki laughed and pulled him onto his back. “She won’t hurt you,” he said and started off after her, swimming quickly after her. “She may be mated to my brother, but that only means I have more of a reason to tease her.”

He dashed off after her and when she was close enough he tugged on her fin laughing when she shouted out and started after him. 

“Loki! Thor do something about your _ idiot _ brother!” She called and chased after him, Sigyn moved in to pinch her side, dodging out of the way and laughing happily. “Sigyn!” She said and huffed, before Thor came up behind her and caught her around the waist, holding her close and kissing her cheek quickly and multiple times. 

She squirmed but after Thor’s kisses didn’t stop she eventually gave in and smiled, twisting in his grasp and kissing his mouth, slow and long, catching his face in her hands. It was much more intimate than the typical kisses exchanged between the group. Loki groaned and Sigyn threw a shell at the two of them. 

“Really! You two are gross!” She said showing her age. Thor flicked his tail agitatedly, swiping sand at the three of them. 

“Brother! Come on,” He said and flicked sand back at them. 

Peter watched the whole exchange in fascination, holding onto Loki so as not to be left behind and giggling softly at the sirens’ antics.

“Wow,” Peter giggled, smiling as he kicked his legs a bit to keep floating well. “I never knew sirens could be so… full of life and fun. You’re so… joyful. I never knew you could be this way… in our stories you are only blood thirsty, beautiful, serious monsters who like to sing. In real life you're still all that, but you can also have fun!”

Peter laughed softly as Sigyn glared at him, gently tackling Peter. For a moment everyone was silent to see how the human would respond, but Peter simply laughed and very gently tugged at her hair before kicking his legs and swimming behind Loki, peering out as he squealed, “Loki, she’s trying to get me!”

Loki laughed and ducked out of the way. “No way, I’ve had to deal with her my entire life, it’s your turn now darling,” he said and flushed the endearment coming out without warning. He expected to be tormented for it, for Thor to tease and poke him about it, but instead all that happened was Sigyn laughed and pinched his hip. 

“Someone’s falling in love,” She said and kissed his cheek before tugging teasingly on the fins on his forearms. He growled and she snapped her teeth playfully. 

“And you’re still as much of a spitfire as you’ve always been,” he said and pushed at her. She pulled her with him, and Loki laughed twisting free of her grasp. She was a wild spirit but also dangerous, and at first that is what drew him in, what made him fall for her, but there were things they both started to notice; Loki’s selflessness to the point of carelessness, Sigyn’s rashness and how she rushes into fights. 

They’re better as friends, where they can still tease and pick and flirt without hurting their friendship. It still hurt Sigyn, when they ended their courtship, but they both knew they couldn’t drag it out. They weren’t a good mated match, but they were wonderful friends, and Loki cherished this. 

And now, he had Peter, and he was perfectly happy with this. The human was a good one and he was growing to love them. 

Peter chuckled softly, swimming back up to Loki and nuzzling him gently again, pressing a quick kiss against his temple before simply holding on as Loki’s strong tail propelled them along. It wasn’t much later that Loki pressed another kiss to Peter’s lips, just to ensure that he wouldn’t down, and Peter was almost certain he felt his gills fluttering slightly. 

They caught more fish for dinner, though when the moon began to rise over the sea Thor frowned slightly.

“Do you know of any caves or land near here, brother?” Thor murmured. “I do not… Where will we put the human tonight? Can you think of someplace?”

“You are a piece of work,” Sif chuckled. “He is alive, Thor, I don’t think we will be putting him anywhere, darling. We do need to find a place for him to sleep, though. Moonrise has already happened and we must sleep.”

She winked softly, pinching Thor’s bicep with a soft chuckle. Thor blushed and shrugged, glancing at Peter and nodding, “He is clearly tired and he is not even swimming. Such delicate little things, humans are.”

Peter was cradled in Loki’s arms and he yawned, stirring awake and mumbling, “I’m awake! I’m not delicate or tired, I’m okay. I’m just… exhausted.”

“It’s no wonder, seeing as how you’re changing and everything,” Sigyn shrugged. “Look!”

Peter blinked and saw that his legs were dotted with little ridges that could easily be scales growing in, and when he twisted slightly he realized there was an odd ridge on his back, and he blinked, murmuring, “No wonder my skin feels like prickles everywhere. I feel like I’ve been running and running, my muscles hurt but I’ve just been sitting… I’m hungry again, sorry…”

Loki shushed him with a soft kiss, feeling the ridges across his spine. “You’re going to be lovely,” he said and pressed his forehead to Peter’s with a warm smile. “I can already tell,” he said and pressed another kiss to his mouth. Thor cleared his throat, looking much too smug at catching his brother in a soft moment. Loki flushed and tightened his grip on Peter. 

“We need to find a place,” he said and Thor nodded and chuckled. 

“That’s what I said,” He repeated chuckling. 

Loki’s cheeks puffed out and he thought, worrying his gums before speaking. “I… I don’t think there is anything near,” he swallowed and looked about, shifting his grip on the boy. 

“He can’t stay under water all night,” Sif said and looked over the boys form, the glimmer on his leg shining like scales.

“Then… I’ll stay up,” Loki said and Sigyn groaned. “What?” He protested. 

“You need to rest too,” she said and crossed her arms. Loki bit his tongue but when he spoke he did so with even words. 

“Then who will stay up to protect him?” he asked. Thor sighed and covered Loki’s shoulder. 

“Then we will have to keep looking,” he said.

“Who knows, maybe I can stay under water, especially if Loki kisses me extra hard before we go to bed,” Peter yawned turning over slightly in Loki’s arms.

“And when a less friendly pod comes by to eat you?” Sif chuckled softly. “Come on, I’m sure it can’t be far to some kind of land or out cropping. I’ll look above surface where the moon is brighter and I can see better.”

She swam up, cautiously poking her head above water. The moonlight reflected in her eyes and she smiled, diving back down with a soft splash.

“Up ahead is an island and I’m certain we can find someplace safe for all of us, a cave or some rocks. Come… Thor, do not sleep yet. Sometimes I’m certain I should have been alpha,” Sif chuckled softly, linking her arm with his and gently pulling him along. Peter yawned as he felt the mapping of waves and when his head broke the surface of the calm waters, he smiled.

“Doesn’t look like any people,” he murmured.

“There is a tide pool!” Sigyn smiled, swimming ahead. “We’ll be safe there.”

Loki chuckled watching his brother lag behind. He moved up behind him and slapped him lightly with his tail. “Come along, don’t make Sif fight you for alpha,” he said and took Sigyn’s hand tugging. “Hold on, you look half asleep,” he said and Sigyn yawned holding onto his arm, swimming half heartedly. 

He pressed a kiss to Peter’s mouth, and Sigyn kissed his shoulder. “Hurry up, my fins ache,” She said and Loki squeezed her arm. 

“I know, we’re all tired,” Sif said. They had traveled long and hard over the day, taking minimal breaks as they traveled. His own fin ached as well, but more so from the scabbed over and removed scales than travel. 

He glanced down to Sigyn as they swam, and pressed a chaste kiss to her hair. “You doing okay?” he asked quietly, and she hummed. 

“Tired, we can talk in the morning,” she mumbled, yawning, her gills fanning out wide across her throat.

Peter smiled when Loki gently rubbed his cheek against her hair and pressed one more kiss there before nudging her along. Peter actually enjoyed the affection Loki had with her. It was nice, warm, and it made him happy for both of them. He loved Loki, but he could see how happy they made each other and it warmed his heart.

Thor sighed happily once they carefully slipped into the tide pool surrounded by large, jagged rocks that made Sif feel certain that’d be safe. The rocks were tall enough that they could not be seen, and the rocks were jagged enough that any passing ocean creature would steer clear for fright of getting cut. She settled on the sandy floor of the pool, curled up with Thor who wrapped an arm around her.

“This is perfect,” Sigyn yawned softly, curling up by Sif’s side, but partly out of the water. “Absolutely perfect…”

Peter smiled, stretching out on the least jagged of the rocks with his head pillowed against Loki, an arm around the siren as Loki settled comfortably against the shallowest of the sand.

“Thank you for everything,” Peter murmured softly. “Good night. I’ll see you in the morning, okay? Look! A shooting star! That means you make a wish… My wish is about happiness, but I can’t tell you what or it won’t come true.” He pressed a kiss into Loki’s hair.

Loki chuckled and kissed his sternum as Thor pushed himself between Loki and Sif, draping his tail over the girls and an arm around his brother and Peter. It’s sweet and warm and they’re all safe and that’s what matters in the moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read these super long chapters! Please let us know what you think! There is both fluff, and angst, ahead...


	5. Chapter 5

They slept through the night, no problems and they woke an hour or so after sunrise, the pretty colors staining the pool across their stomachs. Loki mumbled under his breath yawning wide. He was warm, Peter was pressed to his side and he smelled good, and in the early morning when the last remnants of sleep still clung to the edges of his mind, Loki could say he was beyond happy that Peter was his mate—maybe he couldn’t say he loved it, but he was close. 

Peter was such a good man, and was so willing to leave everything in the human world behind, even if there wasn’t much to leave. It was still a change, and Loki wasn’t sure he could say he was willing to leave the pod and his world for Peter, despite how much he enjoyed him. The pod was so important to him, they were family. He swallowed, pressing closer to Peter. He was good. He pressed a kiss to his sternum and tucked his head under the boy’s chin, happy to take these stolen moments as they came.

That was something he was going to miss. Having Peter to himself, no worries about what his father would say—and that’s if Odin accepted the courtship. He clung a little tighter to Peter in the moment, before pulling back and resetting his mind. Father wouldn’t deny Thor, and while his brother is apprehensive it seems like he is coming around, especially since they now know Peter can become a siren like them. He reached a hand to his boy’s throat and felt the firm nob in his throat roll under his touch, a slowly forming organ to help him sing like a true siren. He kissed his throat right over the box and rested his eyes enjoying the quiet stolen moments. 

In his sleep, Peter hummed softly, snuggling a little closer to Loki’s warmth. One of his hands fisted lightly in Loki’s long hair, and he smiled from some pleasant dream he was having. He hummed softly again, and even in sleep the tune was beautiful, enchanting, and Sigyn woke up with a big yawn.

“Loki, stop singing, you woke me up,” she complained softly. She blinked, though, when her eyes landed on Peter, and then her jaw dropped. “That is the human? In sleep? It’s beautiful…”

Sigyn swam over in the shallow water, curling up by Loki and Peter and gazing down at the human curiously as she brushed a bit of hair out of his eyes with a gentle smile.

“I am happy for you,” Sigyn murmured to Loki. “He is as beautiful as his song, and once he changes I know he’ll be exquisite. Look, his legs are shining slightly. I wonder, if we took him from the water if he would be fully human and the features would go away. Don’t do it, though, I want to see how he turns out. What color do you think his tail will be?” 

She ran a hand along Peter’s bare leg, giggling softly when Peter whimpered slightly and pulled away. She blushed at Loki’s gentle glare, ducking her head and murmuring, “What? His leg is soft.”

He chuckled and ran his own hand down Peter’s shin, watching him react to the touch. “He’s gorgeous,” he breathed and brushed his fingers over a patch of skin shining and bright. “Maybe a silver. Or red. I think he’d look lovely with a red tail,” he said and smiled happily at Peter. He ran a hand over his throat. 

“I pray we don’t have to clip him,” he voices and swallowed before speaking softly. “Is it bad… I didn’t notice his singing…” he looked to Sigyn nervous. 

“I’d… when we were to be mated-“ She laughed at that. “Shush,” he pushed at her lightly and reached to tug kindly on a curl. “When we were to be mated… our song did it affect each other? I…” he wet his lips. “I feel like it did, but,” he flushed. He’d always been more susceptible to song from those he held close. He’d always been that way, when mother was teaching him as a pup, there would be days nothing could get done because he was pulled in easily. 

“Really?” Sigyn blinked. “You seemed rather enchanted by his singing. You were humming too, after all. You were humming together, it was quite nice. I heard your hum first but when I saw up you stopped and I realized he’d gone on humming… Isn’t it lovely? Please don’t clip him, Loki. His song is too beautiful to clip…”

She reached over to touch his developing song box, chuckling when Peter made a face and turned away, pressing his cheek to Loki’s chest and mumbling something that sounded like a soft little complaint. 

“He’s so cute,” Sigyn smiled up at Loki once Peter had calmed down again. “Cuter than a seahorse. What does he keep under those strange little coverings? Humans always wear coverings…” she poked at his under things in apparent annoyance. 

Loki laughed and batted her hand away. “Sigyn,” he chided and caught her hand. “Humans are odd but if you wish to know, I’d suggest asking him…” he said and then trailed off. “When we were on the ship… they would grab and touch there.” He said brows pushing together as he thought. 

“I… for them it might involve their mating,” he said and glanced back to Peter. For sirens sex was very special, and very intimate. They were so affectionate with each other, there was a special weight placed on giving that such affection to only their mate. 

Loki pressed a kiss to his brow and thought for a moment. It made sense but he also didn’t know and he didn’t want to overstep. He breathed deep. “Perhaps, we need to just ask him,” he said softly. 

“Okay,” Sigyn agreed, with a nod. “When he wakes up.”

She moved to run her fingers through the seafoam gathering in the tide pool, and a few minutes later a particularly big wave splashed, waking the rest of the group. Peter spluttered, looking around in a panic, though he smiled when he spotted who he was with and he leaned over to kiss Loki.

“Good morning,” Peter beamed at his new lover. He slipped under the surface so he could speak with the sirens. “Sleep well?”

“Yes!” Sigyn smiled as Thor and Sif stretched and uncurled from where they were cuddled. Sif’s head snapped up, though, when Sigyn broadly stated, “We were talking about you and your strange coverings. What’s under there? Why do humans wear them?”

“Sigyn!” Loki chided but couldn’t help but laugh. She was so damn curious about everything. Peter blushed and gently slapped her hand away when she moved to touch his underthings and Sif frowned at the siren.

“Sigyn!” Sif hissed softly. “You should not ask the human something like that! I’m sure he keeps it covered for a reason.”

“Well do you know why they wear them?” Sigyn demanded. Sif blushed and shook her head which made Sigyn chuckle and declare, “Well, aren’t you curious?”

“It’s just, uh, humans like to keep covered up,” Peter tried to explained. “And that covers, uh, where… It’s private? You know, where, uh, humans have… It tells if someone is a boy or a girl.”

“I can tell that without looking there,” Sigyn giggled.

“Yes, well, anyway,” Peter cleared his throat. “Are we going to go get breakfast now?”

“Yes I suppose so,” Loki said and took hold of Peter’s hand. Sif was stretching out across Thor, tail lazily flicking in the waves that lapped the pool. She was a sight, everyone in their pod thought she was gorgeous, and frankly everyone of their age had vied for her attention for years. 

“Come on love,” Thor said and took her hand, pulling her from the pool as Sigyn darted from the space, charging out and through a wave. 

Where Sif was fierce, so was Sigyn but the younger redhead always had a spark of youthfulness. She was awful at times, but also invigorating. ”Come on Loki!” She called as he pulled Peter through the cracks. 

He waved her on and then grabbed Peter’s waist to steady him. “You were singing this morning,” he said softly. “It was lovely.”

“Was I?” Peter blinked, turning to Loki once they were out of the tide pool. “In my sleep? I don’t sing very often… Loki, those other sirens were able to talk out of the water, do you think I will be able to?”

He smiled as Loki’s hair waved gently in the current, and he reached to smooth his hair back just a little. Peter’s own soft curls waved gently under the water, one of them falling light in front of his eye before he brushed it away. 

He glanced over at Thor and Sif and sighed softly, smiling.

“They’re beautiful together, you know?” Peter murmured. “She is like every siren I have seen in the drawings… Loki, why don’t girl sirens where tops? In pictures sometimes they’re wearing tops and… well, I dunno.”

Peter blushed and looked away, adding, “Anyway you asked about my shorts, I get to ask about your clothes too.”

“Or lack thereof,” Loki said and kissed his cheek. “The women don’t wear coverings till they have children. It’s just… how it is.” He said simply and thought how to explain this to someone who didn’t know their culture. 

“Mothers… are valued. We already are few in numbers and once a female bears children she is considered… important? No, not important… but we like to honor them. So they’re given shells and gifts and adornments to wear.” He shook his head. It sounded ridiculous but it was important. 

“Now that I’ve answered your question please explain to me something,” he said and pulled him along, unable to resist looking at his legs, seeing the small groupings of scales that slowly are growing. 

“How do the humans mate?” He was frank and Sigyn giggled coming up beside them. 

“Ooh did Loki finally grow his fangs and ask you the interesting questions?” She teased and Loki flushed but didn’t say anything. “Oh he did! Please tell us!” She begged. 

“Well, I,” Peter flushed a deep red all over his face and neck. “Well, when someone has the things that make them a boy, they can… well girls have different things and then, Sigyn stop laughing, I can’t even think! Anyway so the girls… Well the boys have something that goes in the girls and then they… they mate…”

Peter blushed and bit his lips together, and Sif chuckled softly, gently hitting Sigyn upside the head.

“Stop antagonizing the human,” she smiled gently, though she exchanged a Look with Thor behind Sigyn’s back. They both realized just now how close the men had come to mating Sigyn, and they had a feeling the young siren didn’t have any idea, though it was much better that way.

“Do sirens mate? I mean obviously they have to mate but… Well, am I allowed to ask how? I mean you asked me how!” Peter pointed out and he grinned at Loki, raising his eyebrows and poking at Loki’s side.

Loki flushed and Thor poked his side. “Come on Brother don’t get shy,” he teased and Loki glared at him. 

“Thor!” He protested and sighed looking to Peter. 

“It’s different. We uhm… the tails.” He flushed. “We twist tails together, but it's uhm… very sweet. It shouldn’t be done carelessly even if we are a very social pod.” His cheeks burned and Sigyn laughed pushing her hip against Loki’s. 

“You’re such a guppie!” She teased and looked to Peter. “We’re sweet with each other, but we also value intimacy, so, you don’t give the really intimate parts away,” she said, pushing her hair back. 

“You twist your tails together?” Peter blinked in confusion. “And what, does something, like, come out of your tails?”

“Peter!” Sigyn gently shoved him, though he almost lost his balance on Loki’s back. “You can’t just say that!”

“What, I told you about my mating,” Peter chuckled. “But fine, whatever… Hey, so do you want to tell me about what it’s like to be a prince when you’re a siren?”

They chatted through the morning and afternoon, and it became more easy for Peter to eat fish. It seemed they’d escape the ship, and Peter slowly grew more sure of his escape from his past life. He grew a little bolder, more snarky, more teasing, and he joked easily with the sirens, chuckling and rubbing his hands up and down Loki’s sides when he through the others weren’t looking.

“You know,” he spoke partway through the afternoon as Loki dove after a school of fish with only the intention to startle them a bit. “I think… I forgot what it’s like to be truly happy, but I’m actually happy though, you know?”

Loki smirked flipped so he’s swimming on his back, pulling Peter to his front. “Really darling?” He asked and leaned to kiss his mouth, wanting more from him than he thought he would. He pulled teasingly on his hair, happy to just have him. 

Pulling back he touched his cheek softly, and tilted his chin up, looking at the small slits on his throat. They’re still small, but he can see the way they flutter in the ocean, small decorative fins slowly growing from the slits. “You’re developing nicely,” he said and kissed his throat quickly, just to see his reaction, and the gasp he got was beautiful. He could do that for the rest of his life and be happy, and the thought caught him off guard. 

“Quit flirting you two,” Thor called and Loki just rolled his eyes, yet he wanted to continue. He hadn’t felt that way in a long time, and Thor had to interject and ruin the moment.

“Like you have any room to talk!” He called and rolled back to his stomach. He took Peter’s hand and pulled him back toward their small group and squeezed his hand, dragging behind. 

“Are you okay?” he asked softly. “I just want to make sure.”

“Yeah,” Peter murmured. “That was… amazing, that kiss there on my neck. It was like for a moment I couldn’t breath, but in the best way, and then suddenly I was breathing too much… it felt like lightning. Let me try?”

Peter brushes Loki’s hair back and then pressed a tender kiss to Loki’s gills, and the siren gasped softly, gripping Peter’s waist tighter. The reaction he got was utterly delicious, and Peter was almost glad the water was a bit cold and ended his rising erection. 

“Oh no… Thor, they’ve discovered gill kisses,” Sif groaned softly. “There’ll be no handling them now…”

“How was that?” Peter chuckled softly, running a hand through Loki’s hair and murmuring, “Was it okay?”

He flushed and nodded, running his hands up Peter’s side, squeezing and swallowing. “More than okay,” he said. It was electric, the pressure against his gills and the way his throat contracted was exhilarating. He pressed a sweet kiss to his jaw. 

“I swear if we have to seperate the two of you we will,” Thor said, but his tone was light. Loki gripped Peter tighter before forcing himself to loosen the grip. 

“You won’t do any such thing,” he said fiercely. He didn’t want to be separated from Peter in anyway, he’s attached beyond what is reasonable but he also knows in his logical brain, that the quick attachment is from the fact he’s decided subconsciously that Peter is his mate. 

They’ve fought together, been through immense stress together, essentially have hunted together, if Peter riding on his back is anything to say. It’s settled in his brain. He wants Peter and he will have and protect him like a mate should.

Peter smiled and nuzzled against Loki’s neck, pressing one last kiss there before resting his head against Loki’s shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” Peter chuckled softly. “They can’t make me leave you, darling. I’ll fight them off and they’d have to rip me from your arms. No one wants that…”

He chuckled and relaxed, his shimmering legs kicking lightly in the waves.

“This is horrible,” Thor sighed dramatically, turning away and swimming ahead. Peter giggled and played with the finds on Loki’s back.

“What color are mine?” Peter murmured softly. “I can feel them growing in. Are they like any of yours? Look at these scales on my legs. Are they… red?”

Loki glanced down and laughed reaching to stroke the scales softly. “They are, gods your coloring is going to be gorgeous,” he sighed and kissed Peter’s mouth softly, running his hand down his back. The nods as developed into little spines, hard to the touch as they’re growing. 

He moves to touch Peter’s back and turns him slightly. “You‘re… long and thin right now. They’re thicken up and shorten down,” he said before stroking one softly. He looked back to Peter and smiled kissing his cheek and then jaw. 

“You’re a good man. Thank you for coming with us,” he said and kissed his throat softly under the siren box. “Your song will be lovely,” he said against the skin. 

“You think so?” Peter murmured softly, flicking his legs lightly against the water, smiling at the way the sun reflected off the small, shining scales. “You don’t think red is too… I dunno, none of yours are red. Except Thor’s! Thor’s are sort of red and gold.”

“Red is very rare, and very prized,” Sif murmured, running a hand gently down Thor’s tail. “It is seen only in sirens strong in body and character, or at least that is what they say. They say that a red tail bodes well for a siren’s character and heart. Many red tails are destined to be alpha.”

“I don’t want to be alpha,” Peter blushed. “I wouldn’t know how! I’m happy enough just being here with all of you.”

“And thus,” Sif smiled. “He is deserving of a red tail. I’m happy for you, Loki. It seems you have ended up with something good, for once.”

Sigyn giggles, poking at Peter’s legs as she swam by.

“Red tail!” She chuckled. “You’ll attract all the lasses!”

“I don’t want any of the lasses,” Peter laughed. “I just want Loki.”

“You’ve got a handful,” Sigyn winked. “He’ll be twisting your tail every night.”

“Sigyn!” Sif gasped. “Really now!”

“What?” Sigyn chuckled, swimming quickly away before Sif could give her a gentle hit. 

“You don’t just say that!” Loki called, cheeks red but he held to Peter tightly, tail flicking with the idea of it. It’s not like he hadn’t considered that, but with Sigyn’s words, he wanted it even more. He touched the spines across his back and traced down, following the line. 

“But it’s true! And look you’re so enraptured with him!” She said and swam up into their space. “Look at you you’re blushing,” she said and poked his cheek. He snapped his teeth at her hand and she laughed. “Awww, so sensitive.”

“Oh Sigyn leave them be!” Sif said and grabbed her around the waist pulling her back. The younger siren laughed and Sif kissed her cheek as she writhed trying to break free of her grip. 

“Sif!” She said and Loki took Peter’s hand pulling them away from the others. He wanted to see him and be with him and it was hard with everyone around. 

Ducking around a group of rocks he pulled Peter close and kissed his mouth sweetly, more than just a chaste kiss. He wanted to learn all about this human boy, what he liked and disliked and he wanted to learn what it would be like to be his mate. 

Peter hummed softly into the kiss, wrapping his legs around Loki’s tail and gently rocking into the affection. 

“Can’t do this for long, hm?” Peter hummed softly, turning his eyes up to meet Loki’s. “But it’s nice while it lasts. Is it okay? Hm, your kisses and so nice…”

Peter smiled, tipping his head to the side and threading his hands through Loki’s hair. One of his hands dipped a little lower to play with the hair at the nape of Loki’s neck before he murmured. “You know I’ve never really kissed anyone before? It’s… wonderful.” Loki smiled and pressed kisses to his throat, being careful with him. The pressure around his hips was lovely, different but lovely, and so familiar and right at the same time. 

As they kissed, Peter didn’t notice as the spines on his back gently grew, and his legs cast little patterns through the ocean waves, the red scales almost glittering.

Loki held him close and after pulling back he pressed his forehead to Peter’s. He’s growing to love him, to want him so deeply and intensely and he doesn’t want to turn away now that he’s gotten a taste.

“I..” he swallowed, searching for the right words before he confessed softly, his cheeks burning, “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

He played with his hair, and ran his hand down his waist, feeling the new scales along his hips. They're soft and smooth and he wants to explore everywhere to see where all the scales have grown.

“Really?” Peter hummed, tipping his head back to get a better look at Loki. He smiled gently, tucking a long curl behind Loki’s ear and then resting his head against Loki’s shoulder, one hand tracing a line along Loki’s small bicep. “Hm, you know what? I am in love with you too.”

Peter smiled and pressed a kiss under his jaw, gently tickling Loki’s side. He giggled when Loki laughed, wrapping his legs tighter for a moment before releasing him and rolling over in the water, doing a little spin and then gently swimming ahead.

“Come on,” he smiled. “You ready, love? You ready? Come on! You and I can race Thor! We can swim up and scare him.” He giggled again.

Loki laughed and followed him taking his hand and spinning him to kiss his mouth. “You’re much too loud,” he teased. “And you think you’re faster than me which is hilarious.” He kissed him again and bit hit lower lip, before darting off, holding Peter’s hand as he came up behind Thor and pulled on one of the spines. 

Thor jumped and moved ready to fight, but upon seeing it was only his younger, albeit, annoying brother, he darted out trying to catch him. “Loki!”

Sigyn and Sif laughed, pushing each other forward as Loki gripped Peter tighter and evaded Thor’s swipes and charges. However, Loki was fast, but compared to Thor’s strength, he would eventually lose. He dodged and dashed about for another moment before Thor grabbed one of his fins and pulled him back.

Loki shouted out as Thor grabbed him and wriggled, trying to get out of his grasp. “Behave,” his brother and alpha said and Loki pushed away only for Thor to grip tighter. “Loki-“

“Okay okay!” He said protesting. 

Peter laughed happily, turning over in the water to swim lazily on his back, grinning at Loki upside down. Sif couldn’t help but chuckle, though she gently pushed Peter right side up.

“You two are impossible,” Thor grumbled, clearly amused though he pretended not to be. “You deserve each other.”

“Why thank you,” Peter grinned. “New brother-in-law.”

Thor groaned softly at the realization and muttered to Sif, “What next, a dolphin in the family?”

Sif laughed and pushed her mate, swimming ahead to forge the way. She froze, though, when a shadow was cast over them. In horror, she realized it was a boat and she quickly pulled everyone deeper into the shadows of the ocean until it passed. It wasn’t until the boat was gone that the group seemed to finally breath and begin to talk in whispers.

“Was that… do you think that was your boat?” Sigyn murmured to Peter, who shrugged.

“Maybe, but probably not. They couldn’t have followed us this far,” Peter murmured, staying closer to Loki. “Still… Do you all have to hide from boats a lot? I mean you’re predators! You go after humans!”

Loki’s grip on Peter was unreasonably tight and his heart was in his throat. He looped his tail around Peter’s ankle and swallowed. “We try to avoid exposing ourselves. And with the new information.” He swallowed. “It’s better to hide until we get with the pod,” he said. Thor held them back, his own grip bruising on Sif, while Sigyn had tucked herself under Loki’s arm. 

“I hate them,” Sigyn said and gripped Loki tighter, one hand inching to grab at Sif. 

“I know,” the other female said. “I do too, but we’ll be okay… we just have to be careful,” she said and squeezed Sigyn’s hand and grabbed Thor’s.

“We should get going,” Loki mumbled and pushed on Thor’s back. “Right? Come on Thor, let’s go,” he pushed sounding a little frantic. He didn’t want to go back on the ship, and the beach was no better. He didn’t want to go near humans again. 

Thor hissed up at the ship, barring his sharp teeth, his eyes gleaming with anger. He finally pulled himself away and nodded, loosening his grip on Sif.

“We must continue,” he murmured. “Come, we shall swim deeper now. This water is very clear and we don’t want the humans to spot us. I wish I could sing and make them all leap into the sea for the sharks…”

“Thor,” Sif hissed softly, glancing at Sigyn. “We don’t need to speak like that. Anyway it’s a waste of food.”

Peter swallowed and looked away, a bit uncomfortable. Sif noticed and she offered Peter a gentle smile before swimming ahead. The conversation was hushed for most of the day, and Peter noticed that Loki kept him tucked close. When sunset finally arrived and they curled up on some rocks, Peter kissed Loki’s cheek and murmured, “We’re going pretty fast, right? I heard Thor mention that we might arrive at the pod tomorrow…”

He nodded and at every passing shadow he pulled Peter closer. “We’re close, but I wish we weren’t. You’re not full siren yet, and I fear the worst,” He admitted and pressed closer as Sigyn curled up against his back. 

“You’re so special to me,” he said softly running his hands down his side, and then pulling him into a soft kiss. Sigyn wrapped her arms around Loki’s waist. 

“I don’t want them to take us…” She confessed quietly, pulling the two of them from their kiss. She pressed her cheek to Loki’s spine and squeezed tightly. “I’m not dumb. I know what they wanted to do to us…” She swallowed and Loki took her hand squeezing and pressing a kiss to her knuckle. 

“Sigyn, we never-” 

“No. But I know it’s thought,” She said and sniffled. “I know things... “ She squeezed Loki, fear radiating off her in waves. Thor rolled closer to them, and Sif reached for her squeezing her shoulder. 

“Honey, it’s okay,” Sif said and Thor kissed her behind the ear. 

“We won’t let anything happen, trust us,” he said softly. Loki shivered himself, and gripped Peter tighter, holding onto him and all but digging his nails in. He reached behind him and lightly scratched at her hip. 

“Si’ it’s okay,” he said and rolled, pushing Peter to the center with Sigyn and lightly hitting her tail, twisting just slightly at the bottom in a reassuring manner. “We love you, I’m sorry I dragged you into this mess,” he said and scratched at her scalp softly. 

Sigyn swallowed hard, pressing her eyes closed and soaking up the comfort. She nuzzled at his spines, tenderly twisting the bottom of her tail to touch his while her hands hugged one arm.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I feel like such a… a jellyfish! I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be so emotional. I just… I’m sorry… I’m never like this! I don’t know what’s wrong with me…”

“Hey,” Peter murmured. He reached over to touch her shoulder and bit his lip when she flinched. “Sigyn? It’s okay. It isn’t wrong how you’re feeling, you know? Those men were awful and what they were doing was wrong, and you should be able to feel any way about it without feeling lesser. You’re so amazing, Sigyn, so strong. Don’t feel guilty, okay?”

“Thank you Peter,” Sigyn murmured softly, swallowing hard. “You are a good human. I am glad you are joining us. I hope the king accepts you because you are one of the best people, human or siren, that I have met.”

“Hey!” Thor cried, to which Sigyn chuckled.

“Sorry, besides Loki,” she added with a weak smirk, and Thor glared and crossed his arms teasingly. Sigyn tried to force another smile, though she had to turn away and wrap her arms tightly around herself.

“Sig?” Sif murmured, swimming a little closer, and Sigyn flinched away, glaring.

“I’m fine! Sorry, I’m okay, I was just thinking today and… I used to think my mate would be someone I loved, but my mate was almost some… some human man! Some meat! I want a mate I love…” Sigyn sniffled. 

“No matter what you have friends and family I know would stand by you, and I know you’ll find a wonderful mate,” Peter murmured, but Sigyn simply glared at him, flinching again.

“Find a wonderful mate? Don’t you understand? You only get one mate! Once you are mated… there is not another!” Sigyn snapped. “You think you can just have another? We mate for life, Peter! Or didn’t Loki tell you that.”

“Oh… Well, that’s alright, though I didn’t know,” Peter glanced at Loki. “So your first mate must be your only mate?”

Loki nodded and swallowed. “We take it incredibly seriously. There’s… we simply don’t remate,” he said softly and squeezed Peter’s waist. “I’m sorry, I should’ve mentioned, it’s so common, I just,” he kissed his cheek and nuzzled under his chin. 

“You’re a fool Loki,” Sigyn said, almost hissing at him. She ducked his grasp but Thor touched her shoulder and massaged, holding her in their little cluster tightly. She fought Thor’s touch, and Loki pushed his way into the center of it. 

“Sigyn,” he said and pulled her closer. She fought him for a moment before choking on a cry and pressing into the fold of Loki’s arm. “Shhh, little one, breathe, it’s all going to work out,” he said softly as Sif came behind her and kissed the back of her neck. 

“I just,” she choked and Loki kissed her face, holding Peter close too. “I want everything back to normal.”

Thor couldn’t help but glance to Peter, knowing exactly what the youngest spitfire siren meant. She wanted the security of Loki being her mate back, but as she gripped at Peter’s arm and hand as well, they knew she meant no harm. It was a longing that could never be fixed, and that hurt more than if she would come out and say it. 

“Little one,” Thor soothed and kissed her head, maneuvering so all of them were cuddled close to him. “Sigyn, honey, it’s okay. We’re going to find you a mate and they’re going to be better than my stupid brother,” he said and Loki flushed. 

“Hey!” 

“They’ll be lovely and sweet and kind, and perfect for you, and will love you for the rest of your years.” Thor said softly. Sigyn gripped to Loki tightly and her kissed her head. 

“The minute we get back to the pod, we will look for a mate for you,” he said against her hair. 

Peter swallowed and looked away, guilt clawing up his insides. He wrapped his arms around himself and gazed down at his shining red legs before he had to look away and pretend that none of this was happening. Truth be told, he wanted to be a siren now. This was the first true kinship he’d had in years, and it warmed him from the inside out. And yet he knew he was an outsider, and he began to doubt if he would truly ever be one of them. What if he would always be ‘the human’ even once he had developed a true tail? He hadn’t meant to, but it seemed he’d come between Loki and the beautiful red haired siren, and he began to wonder if that was something the two could recover from, truly.

“I’m sorry,” Peter murmured softly. “I’m so sorry. Perhaps I should try to go back on land. I didn’t mean to interrupt your friendship or family. I’m sorry…”

Sigyn blinked at him, wrapping her arms around herself and tucking herself close to Thor. She glared at him, but without any malice, and she murmured, “I want Loki to be happy. I just wish things could be the way they were. We never asked you to come here, but we’re not asking you to leave either. You can do whatever you want to.”

Peter swallowed, sighing softly and murmuring, “I’m still sorry. I am not a true siren, and maybe I’ll never be one...”

He sighed, twisting his legs together nervously and looking around. Perhaps if they had one more night he would be able to escape and find some land. Maybe he could leave them in the night and it would be better for everyone.

Loki’s heart dropped. He didn’t want Peter leaving but he also couldn’t stand hurting Sigyn. Even if they weren’t mated, he knew she longed for the way he looked at Peter, touched him, loved him. Oh gods he loves him. He reached for Peter and caught his ankle. “Please. Don’t leave,” he pleaded with a soft voice. Thor kissed Sigyn’s head and looked to Peter. 

“You may be human, but you are a kind one. We enjoy your company, but certain wounds will take time to heal,” he explained softly and swallowed. Loki tugged on his limb. 

“Please. Stay with us. At least for another bit,” he said and ran his other hand through Sigyn’s hair. He hated this. His heart was being pulled in two different directions and he couldn’t stand to have that. He wet his lips and kissed Sigyn’s brow, praying to the gods he isn’t forced to choose between them. 

“I…” Peter glanced at Sigyn, who sighed softly but forced herself to look kind and inviting. He nodded once, reaching to squeeze Loki’s hand as he murmured, “I’ll stay. I promise, I won’t leave you.”

“Good, you’re like family now,” Sigyn spoke, and though her voice was a little sharp she offered a true smile, flicking her tail to swim a little closer and murmur, “I’m sorry, there’s just been too much… I’m not normally like this, I just… there’s been too much. Don’t leave Loki, he loves you.”

Peter smiled weakly, nodding and accepting the kiss she pressed to his forehead before swimming away to tuck close to Thor, sighing deeply.

“Come,” Thor murmured. “We must go. We have spent too long treading water. We must try to return to the pod today or tomorrow. Father will be worried, and we must explain what has happened. Loki, hold tightly to the human, we must swim.”

His tail flicked this way and back, clearly impatient to pick up the pace and get home. Sif smiled softly and ran one hand through his hair, murmuring reassurances though she added, “Yes, Loki, we’ll swim fast so hold tightly, we do not wish to lose him to the depths.”

Loki grabbed Peter’s hand and pulled him onto his back. He pressed a kiss to his arm and looked to Sigyn, anxiety brewing in his gut. He held tightly as they started off, swimming quickly. They couldn’t be more than a few hours from the pod and he was itching to see the rest of them. 

His grip never loosened and he could feel the want for something leaking from Sigyn, her tail flicking agitatedly. He wanted more from her, wanted this rift to heal. Sigyn was incredibly important to him and he would do a lot to preserve their friendship. He could feel the frustration in the water, tangible and thick. 

His grip on Peter tightened and as they swam. He wanted, no needed, Peter. He was so damn good and sweet and he now that he’s gotten a taste, he couldn’t let go. He knew he couldn’t. He ducked his head and pressed a sweet and soft kiss to his hand as they swam. 

“How much farther do you think, Thor?” Loki called as Sif passed them, charging at a school of fish before catching three and handing them out. She pressed a kiss to the side of Thor’s head before dashing back out and finding another small handful of fish. 

“Oh… at this rate? Half a day. Are you and Sigyn able to keep up this pace?” Thor asked, his muscular tail moving him along at an incredibly fast pace. There were waves in their wake as the sirens traveled.

“I’m fine,” Sigyn spoke, biting off the head of the fish and making eye contact with Peter as she chewed. He felt his stomach roll as she licked her lips and took another large bite from the fish’s side. Peter gulped, looking away as he nibbled half heartedly at his own fish.

Sif noticed and glared lightly at Sigyn, though she didn’t say anything and she simply return to her own meal. Sigyn seemed to take this as permission to continue, this time pulling out some bones to pick food from between her teeth until Peter had to look away, feeling vaguely ill.

Thor didn’t seem to notice at all, and he looked to Loki. Once he got permission to continue at the same fast pace, he beamed and continued on, leading the group in the direction of the sunset.

Loki did notice and he narrowed his gaze at Sigyn, who held the glare until she didn’t. She looked aside for a moment before glancing back and focusing on her meal. 

“I’m just worried for Peter,” He admitted softly and squeezed Peter’s arm. “Father… I don’t want him sending him away.” He reached back and touched Peter’s cheek as he swam. 

“Father will do what father does. But we will be on your side,” he said and Sigyn huffed. “Sigyn, stop being obstinate. You know you want the best, and you’re being a brat,” Thor said falling back to their side. She just looked aside and Thor touched her waist. “Sigyn-”

“I’m sorry okay!” She huffed and pushed his hand off. Thor reached for her again, wanting to find the answer to her mood. Sif ducked in and shook her head at Thor, before pulling Sigyn ahead and talking quietly with her. Thor watched and frowned, concerned and confused while Loki simply sighed. 

“She’s being a guppie,” he commented. 

“She’s jealous.” Thor corrected. “You were always hers, always the focus of your affection, there’s never been someone else in that spot.” 

Loki flushed and looked aside. “Well… I can’t exactly change what has happened,” he said, glaring at the ground. 

“No one is asking you to, including her. But she’s still jealous,” Thor shrugged. “But frankly, I’m sure she’ll get over it. Women, I do not understand them. I think you should speak with Sif, I think she likely understand these things uh, better.”

Peter had to chuckle softly at Thor’s clueless shrug, the large movements of his tail making waves even above the surface. 

“It seems like they’re talking,” Peter murmured to Loki. “Maybe… Maybe Sif will be able to understand. I didn’t even know you were dating her, I’m sorry if I came between you. She was nice to me at first, I don’t know what I did wrong… maybe we’ve become closer since I started getting my scales. Look… my legs are almost covered now.”

He ran a hand along his thigh where the scales were almost completely covering his skin now, with only a few exceptions. They were shining, shimmering red with a strange hue of blue when he kicked his legs just right. It was a combination of fiery red with an underhue of blue ice, and Peter could help but smile as he stroking one shining scale.

Loki shifted to his back, allowing himself the moment as he touched Peter’s thigh. “Do you think you could do without the coverings? Or not yet. I won’t take offense if you don’t want to,” he said and ran a thumb over the place on his thigh where the scales became less apparent and faded to skin. “You’re beautiful,” he said softly, and Thor sighed. 

“You two are a good match,” he said and pressed a kiss to Peter’s temple and his brother’s cheek. Loki smirked and reached up to pull Peter into a kiss before reaching over and dragging his brother down for one as well. 

“And you’re a fool,” he teased before swimming faster, still on his back. He smiled up at Peter and held him tightly. “Want to try something?” he asked and flipped so he was on his stomach, still clutching Peter to him as he swam faster. 

Peter laughed joyously as the water pushed back his hair and whipped at his face like a strong breeze. For a moment he closed his eyes to simply enjoy the feeling of moving so fast before he opened them again to watch the fish pass by in a blur, the sun casting beautiful beams into the waves. When Loki finally slowed down, Peter rolled over and kissed him deeply, nipping at Loki’s lower lip and begging for entry. Their kiss was long and deep, though they pulled apart and simply panted, chuckling softly as the other sirens approached.

Peter’s laughs turned into a soft gasp, though, and he whimpered softly as a strange pain blossomed.

“That’s… odd,” Peter murmured, tugging at his shorts. “If you don’t mind I… I’m going to take off my coverings for just a moment?”

He smiled weakly and pulled at his shorts, his jaw dropping when he looked down to discover smooth scales stretching towards his hips. The scales were moving towards his thighs and beginning to attempt to join his legs together, and immediately the pain receded when he removed the underthings. 

Loki held him up and watched as the scales spread along his body, unable to resist touching the new scales. He runs his fingers over the fresh juncture. “Are you okay?” he asked softly running his fingers over him. 

“Loki,” Thor called as he came up on them and then he slowed down. “Peter… you’re…” he didn’t have a way to say what he saw. It was like Peter’s body was stuck between the two phases. He ran his eyes over Peter’s from and Loki couldn’t help but wonder just how close he was to a full transition. He let his eyes roam over all of Peter’s form, and pulled him down suddenly, kissing him fiercely. He wanted to pull him closer to a full transformation, wanted him to be one of them and part of his life in a way that his father wouldn’t be able to protest. 

Pulling back he thumbed his cheeks. “You’re going to be gorgeous,” he said and kissed him again softly, dragging his fingers over his hips and pulling back, and taking his hand he pulled his fingers to him, pulling his fingers apart just enough to see the thing webbing connecting his fingers. He is becoming so damn gorgeous, and Loki wanted to keep him entirely to himself. 

Peter beamed, kissing him back deeply and letting his legs bush against Loki’s tail, the contact feeling electric. He snuggled his head against the crook of Loki’s neck, tilting his head just so to whisper, “Thank you, Loki. None of this would have happened without you. You’ve given me the best gift I’ve ever received, and I will treasure you and love you forever. You’re truly the greatest treasure in the ocean, I’m sure of it.”

“Everyone, look!” Sigryn suddenly cried softly, and Peter pulled away, startled. He looked up to see shapes moving closer, and Thor stiffened swimming in front of the group. It was two sirens, reach riding atop a dolphin moving at top speeds towards the group, and Sif swallowed hard, moving to float beside Thor.

“They are guards,” Sif murmured. “Who is it, I can’t see… No, wait! They’re our friends! Hogan, Fandral! It’s them!”

“It is them!” Sigyn cried happily, and Thor relaxed, flashing a smile at Loki.

“It’s alright,” Thor breathed a sigh of relief. “Come on, father must have sent them.”

The group was beaming as they swam to meet the two sirens, but the smiles slowly fell off their faces when they saw the expressions the guards wore.

“Thor, Sif, is that you? Thank goodness, we’ve been so worried!” Fandrall beamed, relief coming into his face, though his companion’s expression was stormy.

“Thor,” Hogan murmured, staring at Peter. “Your father, he is already furious. He sent us to bring you home. He had a vision that something was very wrong… Thor, who and what is that? Loki, what have you done…”

Loki glared and bared his teeth. “He’s with us,” he defended and Hogan frowned looking over the boy. 

“He’s not one of us.” 

“He’s mine!” He growls and Thor moved between them as Hogan looked between Loki and Sigyn. 

“But what of your-”

“We dissolved the mating ceremony over three months ago. It just wasn’t information you needed,” Sigyn defended, fin flicking agitatedly. Hogan glanced between the two of them, about to speak, before Fandrall cut him off. 

“You’re injured. Both of you…” he looked between the prince and Sigyn before Sif moved between them. 

“Where’s Odin?” she pressed.

“What’s the boy’s purpose here?” Frandrall pressed. Loki swallowed and wrapped the bottom of his tail around Peter’s ankle leaning back. 

“Don’t leave my side,” he mumbled, grabbing his hand and holding tightly. He wanted nothing more than to protect him, but the way Hogan was staring at Peter made his heart flip in his chest. 

“He’s a friend.” Thor said simply. 

“A human? Imposible. He is our enemy.” Hogan hissed and lunged towards Peter’s form. Loki caught him and it was a brawl in the waves, both men hissing and snapping teeth, swiping at each other. Loki blocked a blow, but Hogan threw his body back singing softly and hauntingly, making Loki’s head spin. He growled, shaking his head, and launching himself towards Hogan again, only to be caught by Thor. 

“Enough,” he said fiercely, letting the alpha tone roll through his words. 

Peter was trembling, half caught in the song and half able to resist, but in his hesitation Fandral swam up and pulled his arms behind his back, tying them with seaweed. Peter snapped from the daze immediately, hissing from the back of his throat and instinctively struggling to get away. Fandral simply sung softly again, pulling Peter back into a half daze so he went limp in the siren’s arms.

“How is this possible?” Fandral murmured, running one hand down Peter’s scales, settling on his rump. Peter struggled again, though it was weak at best and he seemed to grow quickly tired. Fandral hummed, glancing at Hogun before murmuring, “I have never seen anything like this… He is beautiful, but this is dangerous and wrong. We must take him to the king.”

“There are tales of this,” Hogan murmured. “But they are only legends. Humans killed the queen, they are the most dangerous threat to us, and Loki has brought one here? And he has used some magic on it? We must handle this threat carefully. The king will know what to do.”

Loki’s eyes grew wide and he pushed Thor’s grasp from him and darted forward to Peter. He reached for him only for Hogan to grab him and push him back. “Out of everyone to bring a human here, I never expected it to be you. After what they did to your mother-”

“You keep her name from your mouth.” he hissed and pushed him away and grabbed Peter’s face, thumbing his cheeks. “He won’t hurt us,” he said in defense of Peter, but Frandrall shook his head. 

“We can’t let him enter our waters. It’s law, you know that,” he said and Frandrall took hold of Loki’s shoulder and pulled him back. His heart flipped and twisted painfully, He couldn’t let them take him, let them hold him hostage as they wait for Odin’s judgement. He deserved better than that, 

“He is developing a red tail, though,” Hogun murmured, gazing down at Peter’s legs. “Some would say that it is a sign that he has a good character… It is for the king to decide. Come willingly or we will restrain you, Loki. Isn’t that right, Thor?”

“I…” Thor hesitated, glancing at his brother, though he nodded once stiffly, swallowing hard. “We must see what Odin says. The boy had shown himself to be good and kind, but he is a human. Loki is not so confused as he may seem, but you are right. We have a duty to allow Odin to speak. I will vouch for the boy, though. He saved our lives and is deserving of the red tail, should he be deserving of being a siren at all.”

Hogun hummed, studying Peter carefully before turning, sitting on his dolphin, and grunting that they must follow him towards the pod. Sif swam ahead to speak with him more quietly now and Thor sat upon the other dolphin while Sigyn bit her lip and swam up to slip her hand sympathetically into Loki’s. Fandral continued to hum softly in Peter’s ear, a firm grip on his arms as they swam along.

Loki tightened his grip on Sigyn and she held tightly. “He’s going to be okay,” she reassured. 

“They keep singing to him, there’s no need to, he won’t hurt them, he-” 

“Loki,” she said and swallowed. “I know he’s important to you, he’ll be okay, it’s just a song,” she said and kissed his mouth softly. “Just breathe,” she said and pulled him along behind the guards. Loki held her hand tight, anxious as he watched Peter sway. 

“Be careful with him!” he called out and Thor shushed him. 

“Loki,” he said but sighed looking to Fandral. “You don’t have to continue to sing. He’s competent,” Thor added. Sigyn tugged on Loki’s hand as he leaned forward, wanting too claim him. 

“Stop,” she said and Loki flushed, but held on tighter. 

“I can’t,” he said and swallowed. “They’re going to hurt him,” he said, voice shaky. “They’re going to hurt him and I can’t let that happen,” He said. 

“Loki,” Sigyn murmured. “You cannot do anything to stop this. But no matter how I feel about this, I will stand by your side. I swear. He saved us and I know how much you love him.”

Hogan glanced back at the two of them, Fandral pausing the song for only a moment before restarting it, watching curiously as a scale grew, pulling his legs a little closer together into a tail.

The travel was fairly far, but it was fast with the dolphins and the guards keeping them swimming quickly. Even in his daze, Peter could see a series of building looming under the water, and his jaw dropped, truly impressed by this city under the waves. Fandral finally stopped his song and held Peter more tightly as more sirens emerged from the moss covered buildings, staring at the sight. A few cheered to have Thor returned, but others hissed and shrieked at seeing a human.

“Hurry,” Hogun murmured. “We do not want to start a panic. Sigyn, you should go home to your mother, she is worried.”

“I need to stay with Loki!” Sigyn insisted, bud Hogan shook his head. 

“Your mother needs you,” he insisted. “You must go.”

“Sigyn,” Sif murmured gently, swimming up to her. “I… I will take care of Loki. You go, alright? It’ll be okay.”

Sigyn was hesitant but she finally nodded, giving Loki one last look before swimming away with the flick of her tail. Peter felt his anxiety building as he was swam towards the largest building, towering over all the rest. Guards at the door swam aside and then he was lead into something that resembled a throne room, an old siren with long white hair sitting on a throne far above the room.

“My boys, you have returned,” Odin called cheerfully and then narrowed his eyes. “A week and a half late, with a human who looks less and less human, and damage to yourselves. Tell me, Thor. What happened?” He asked and the eldest son raised his chin. 

“Loki… he was taken by the humans due to my carelessness. Sif, Sigyn, and myself retrieved him but only with the human’s help.” He looked to Peter and spoke evenly. “He was threatened with death and in order to protect him and as a thanks for saving Loki, and later Sigyn as well, he was kissed and allowed to breathe.” He barred Loki with a squeeze of his arm. 

“Sigyn was taken too?” Odin mused and Loki flushed deep. 

“We were trying to protect Peter, your majesty,” Sif said and Odin raised a brow moving down from the throne, the gold and red in his tail catching the light streaming in from the high windows. 

“And I’m assuming Loki kissed him and has developed feelings,” Odin said sparing a glance for his youngest. He touched Peter’s jaw and lifted his head examining his gills and then the half formed tail. “He is becoming one of us.” He mused before moving back. 

“He is, father,” Thor agreed, noticing the way Peter trembled under his father’s hand. “He will be one of us very soon. Does that mean he can stay? He has a red tail like us, father. He is a good human. Aren’t you Peter?”

“I try to be, your highness,” Peter ducked his head even as Odin frowned and muttered something about there not being any good humans.

“Also, Loki wishes him to be his mate,” Thor added boldly. 

“A human? As a mate?” Odin scoffed. “My son will not mate a human, regardless if he looks like us or not.”

“Father! Please, he’s a good human, he saved our lives!” Loki pleaded darting under Thor’s arm and grabbing at Peter’s hand. “He’s good, I wouldn’t have brought him here if he wasn’t…” he swallowed and looked up to Odin wistfully. Hogan grabbed Loki’s arm and pulled him back. 

“Really Loki?” Odin asked. “If he’s such a good human, then why is your tail missing scales. And why are you so entrapped by him?” 

Loki flushed and tucked his injured spots from view. “He tried to help. It wasn’t his fault,” he defended. 

“And yet you bare the marks.” Odin stated. 

“Enough brother,” Thor said and moved forward as well. “It was all unintentional. But we are here and Loki has found a mate and he is a kind man.” Thor said. “Will he be allowed to stay?”

“Guards? Leave us… now, once, many years ago, I was young and foolish, just like you boys,” Odin sighed softly. “I did not understand how dangerous humans could be. I took pity on some of them, I did not understand the evil they harbored. Once, after a ship went down at sea, our pod scavenged the dead humans but found a live baby in a boat amongst the debris. Your mother wished to save the baby, who was human but still innocent, from death, and we took that child as our own. We were kind to the humans, hunting only when we had to, until the day those months ago when the humans saw your mother and ripped her from us. She was causing no harm, she was not even hunting but simply sunning herself on a rock, and they hurt her in the ways we never would. I knew humans were evil, dangerous monsters, but if I had ever doubted I learned then that we cannot be merciful to monsters such as them. And now you ask me if this human can stay…”

Odin shook his head, examining Peter again with a finger under his chin before pulling his hand away as if he had been burned.

“I feared a day would come, Loki, when you would grow soft on a human. I had wanted to protect you from their evil, but it seems I cannot any longer. Still, this human is like the rest. He was raised with them, and that makes him one of them. My father had a method of dealing with such problems… Thor, as heir to becoming alpha you have learned the old ways. We have not practiced them for many years, but then we have not had a true human among us...”

Loki looked between his brother and father as Odin spoke, his brain fixating on the fact mother saved a human baby. He pushed his way into the conversation, Sif grabbing at his waist, trying to pull him back, but failing. 

“What happened to the baby?” he asked, and Odin looked down on Loki, as the young siren’s heart pounded rapidly. “Tell me!” He pleaded, But the longer Odi was silent, the more his anxiety grew. 

“You know what happened,” Odin said. Loki’s heart dropped and he felt sick. This? This was the answer? But it was one that made sense. No other siren was affected by the songs like Loki, no other siren had nearly the palate as Loki did, any such thing like that. He was different, and he now knew why. 

Loki swam back, placing himself between Odin and Peter. 

“Why didn’t you let me die.” His words were heavy and hard and Odin held his gaze, even with the desperate fear in his eyes. 

“Because your mother loved you. There is not time for this now.” Odin said and pushed Loki aside as he moved toward Peter. Loki huffed and tried to force his way in between Odin and Peter, pushing and clawing before Thor wrapped an arm around Loki’s waist, baring him. 

His heart was in his throat, pounding hard and fast and making his head dizzy. He wriggled out of Thor’s, grasp and made to move to the other side but Sif grabbed him and pulled him back. 

“Shhh, Loki, Loki, breathe. It’s okay,” she soothed and kissed his mouth chastely and softly. “You’re okay, it’s going to be okay.” Loki frantically looked between Sif and Peter. 

“He lied, I’m, I’m not-“

“And it’s okay, you’re going to be okay,” she said softly. 

“Father,” Thor murmured, glancing at Loki in shock for a moment before pushing this new information aside so he could focus on the present situation. “Father, surely you don’t think the old ways are still necessary? Even in my lessons those ways were considered cruel. I was taught that we didn’t do such things anymore…”

“My son, you are not wrong, but we have had no need to go to such measures,” Odin sighed, turning to Peter who whimpered softly and tried to swim backwards before Thor grabbed him. 

“But father,” Thor spoke again, pulling Odin’s attention back to him. The king frowned, frowning impatient, but he nodded and waited for Thor to speak. “Father, Loki loves this human. And I can testify that Peter saved Loki’s and Sigyn’s lives! He is not a danger to us.”

“He is a human,” Odin spat softly, glancing at Loki before amending, “He is a true human. There is no room for such a creature in our pod. He will bring ruin to us. His red tail means nothing to me. When you are alpha, Thor, you will have many hard decisions to make. You are very lucky I am not punishing you as well for your foolishness! If you had not brought him here I would not have to go to such measures. Loki will recover and perhaps he will see the foolishness of his actions as well. Loki, you will be spending the night in prison while this human goes through the treatment…”

“Father-“ Thor tried to speak, but Odin interrupted him.

“Be quiet, boy, and let me speak or you will be going to the dungeon as well!” Odin spat. “The boy cannot be here, and so he will have to be… to be eliminated. We will have to resort to the old methods for I see no other way we can eliminate this threat from our pod. He will be chained so that his tail cannot grow further and kept under water, he will… will drown by morning when the kiss wears off.”

Peter gasped and tried to swim away, and Thor’s grip faltered for a moment before he remembered to hold Peter again.

Sif gripped Loki tightly, trying to mitigate the damage done away from him. “So if not for mother you would have let me die!” He spat, fighting against Sif’s grip. “You would have let me die on that fucking boat! Do you even know what Peter did to help save us! You don’t care!” He shouted, panic rising in his chest. He had to protect Peter had to save him. 

“Enough!” Odin roared but Loki didn’t stop. He was hurt, the implication that he was nothing more than a sympathy on Frigga, it killed his spirit. 

“Do you even see me as your son!” He demanded, his eyes stinging with unshed tears, cheeks red with anger and betrayal. 

The following smack was loud enough and hard enough that everyone feel silent. “You are acting like a fool.” Odin said simply but fiercely. “You have always been our family-“

“I haven’t,” Loki hissed. “If so you wouldn’t have lied to me-“

“I lied to protect you!” Odin shouted and grabbed Loki’s arm. “You have always had sympathies towards the humans, and if you had learned of this, you would have sided with them!” He said. Loki wretched his arm from Odin’s grasp. 

“And whose fault is that?” He asked quietly. He held Odin’s gaze and looked aside only after a moment. “I’m leaving. And I’m taking Peter with me,” he said simply. 

“Loki!” Thor hissed, shaking his head at his brother. “We are your pod! You cannot just leave! We all have a duty!”

“Thor is right,” Odin nodded firmly. “Thor, take the human to the chamber where he will be chained. Go now!”

“I…” Thor hesitated, looking at Loki and then at Peter who was trembling in his arms, silent tears gathering in his eyes though he refused to cry. 

“Please,” Peter whispered suddenly. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the pain humans have brought to you. My own parents died, my whole family did. I know what it’s like to lose everyone you love. But I… I don’t wish to die, your highness. Please… Please don’t let me drown… I don’t mean any of you harm. I promise…”

“The promises of a human mean nothing to me,” Odin spat, and when Thor hesitated again, he growled, “Thor, do as I say. You are my heir and you will listen to me.”

“Father,” Thor suddenly spoke, his grip on Peter loosening. “I have tried to be a brave warrior, a good heir, and an honorable siren. I wish to make you proud, father, but what you’re asking me to do isn’t brave, good, or honorable. This human showed us great mercy, and I will not be a part of his death, nor will I allow you to kill him. If the only way is for Loki to take the human away, then I… I will accompany them.”

“Thor!” Odin hissed, his eyes filling with fire. “You are my son! You are the heir! If you did this I would have to banish the both of you!”

“So be it,” Thor replied, releasing his grip on Peter. “I… I must do what is right, and this is wrong, father. There are some things more important than royalty. But I… I also wish for your blessing. Please father…”

“My blessing!” Odin shouted. “You want my blessing to do this!”

“Thor…” Sif tried to intercede, but Thor swam away from her and bowed before the king.

“Please father,” Thor murmured. “Allow me to accompany Loki and the human. I will not let you hurt them.”

Odin glared and turned away. “You are a fool. If you leave you will not be welcomed back.” Odin warned, grasping his staff tighter. 

“Then so be it.” Thor handed Peter off to Loki and turned to swim away. He stopped in front of Sif and touched her cheek. 

“Thor,” she said and Thor pressed his brow to hers. 

“Come with us,” he pleaded quietly. He knew what he was doing but he didn’t want to lose Sif. 

“I…” she covered his hand on her cheek, squeezing tightly. 

“I’ll provide for you, I promise, but come with us,” he said and she sucked down a breath before nodding. 

“I will,” she said. 

“Get Sigyn,” Loki said and pulled Peter away from the throne room. He pressed a hot kiss to his mouth, wanting to ensure he’s safe here. 

Peter gently kissed him back but when he leaned away his gaze was conflicted.

“Loki,” Peter murmured, pushing a hand through his lover’s tangled curls. “Why are you doing this? I love you so much but… but this is your family, your home. I want what’s best for you. I fought hard to return you here. Are you sure you want to leave that for me? I am nothing, just an orphaned human who no one loves. No one would care if I lived or died, Loki. It would matter to no one.”

“It would matter to me,” he said cutting the seaweed bonds. He kissed him again before pulling him along, Thor darting away to find Sigyn. 

“Come on, while we have the chance,” Loki mumbled and swam quickly, the rest of the sirens around the palace watching with both interest and disgust. Loki pulled Peter on his back and swam quicker to catch up to Sif.

“Tell Thor to meet at the caves outside the city,” Loki said and squeezed Sif’s arm and kissed her temple. “I’m sorry.” 

“Apologize later. Take him and get out of here. And kiss him,” she shook her head, completely serious and as she looked away, eyes red as she blinked. 

She was giving up as much if not more by leaving. And it was all because of Loki. He felt his gut twist but swam away regardless needing to get Peter to safety. 

Peter swallowed hard as Loki pressed one last kiss to his lips before taking off. Peter watched the beautiful city fading into the depths as Loki beat his tail, taking them towards some caves.

“I’m so sorry,” Peter murmured. “I never meant for you to leave your life behind. And… And I had no idea that you’re truly human. I… It makes sense, I suppose, you’re beautiful both with legs an with a tail.”

Peter smiled weakly as Loki gently placed him on the floor of one cave, and Peter pressed their lips together once again, the kiss gentle and chaste. Peter smiled sadly, combing his finger’s through Loki’s hair as he murmured, “Do you think Sigyn will come? She doesn’t even like me…”

“Of course I’d come!” Sigyn cried, swimming into the cave as quickly as her tail would take her, Sif and Thor close behind. She pulled Loki into a hug, sighing and murmuring, “I’m so sorry, Loki. It is wrong what your father has done. Thor has told me everything. You are human?”

She smiled sadly, pressing a kiss to Loki’s cheek before pulling away and gazing at Peter.

“And he would’ve truly had you killed?” She murmured, biting her lip as she added. “That would make us no better than them. I don’t want to be a part of a pod like that.”

The small group looked at each other uneasily as Peter’s scales grew further, an incredibly odd sight as the tail had grown almost down to his knees, and his gills fluttered weakly, not yet fully formed. 

“So what now?” Peter murmured. “I’m sorry I’ve caused this… I never meant to.”

“I know you didn’t,” Sif replied. “What Odin planned to do was wrong. But now we are alone… Thor? What do we do now?”

“Me?” Thor blinked.

“Yes,” Sif rolled her eyes. “You’re our alpha now, don’t you know? Without your father, you’re the new alpha.”

“I am…” Thor murmured, a bit confused by the idea though he supposed it appealed to him. “Sigyn? I’m so sorry, I know we said we would try to find you a mate in the pod.”

“I have to stay with my family, and you are my family. Mother is angry of course, but… But she has my elder brother and the twins, and she… She doesn’t know I’m not mated to Loki, I never told her. She is happy and thinks we’re forming our own pod…”

“I’m sorry,” Thor sighed. “But we must… We must swim. I think we can be a sort of our own pod, but perhaps there are others like us. Steve, Nat, and Tony, maybe we can find them.”

“Of course we can,” Sif chuckled. “We’ll find a conch shell for you and you can call them as an alpha.”

“Oh! You’re right,” Thor blushed. “I forgot, I have that ability now. Come, we’ll swim towards where we last saw them and pick up a conch on the way. Come.”

“A conch shell?” Peter murmured. “What are they talking about?”

Loki pulled him with them, feeling the scales on his legs slowly harden and grow. “Alphas are able to summon other pods in times of crisis. We’re… we’re our own pod now.” He squeezed his arm tightly, and ignored the bit about him being human. He… he hated it. The implication that he is less, that he was alive only because Frigga took sympathy on a baby. He wanted to throw up. 

Thor came up beside him and squeezed his hand. “You’re still my brother,” he said. Loki wanted to scream and fight and rip into things, but he only looked away. 

“It’s not about that.” He said softly. “Everything Odin said about humans… he knew and he still said it,” he said wrapping a hand around Peter’s wrist.

“And he’s wrong. Some humans are bad, some sirens are bad. But we’re going to build a pod that’s better,” he said and squeezed his shoulder again before diving to search in the sand for a conch. Loki watched and swallowed before diving down as well and searching amongst the rocks and sand. Their best bet was getting in contact with the other nomad pod, but Loki needed a moment to breathe. He barely got a moment to see his home before being banished. He never got to say goodbye to those who were of value to him, didn’t have the time to visit his mother’s grave before they were sent off. He needed her guidance more than he had in a long time. 

“Thor! I found one!” Sigyn swam over quickly, holding out a beautiful pink conch shell, and Thor nodded, cupping it in his large hands.

“Thank you,” he smiled, calling for the others to gather around him. He looked around at the more shallow water where they were settled and he nodded. “We will call them here and then we will settle here for the rest of the day as I await a reply. If we hear nothing, then we will travel again in the morning.”

“I think we will,” Sif smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “They aren’t terribly far and this call can reach across oceans.”

“I think you should be alpha,” Sigyn smirked at Thor. “You actually know what you’re talking about.”

“Well she is my queen,” Thor wrapped an arm around her, though he hesitated and murmured more quietly, “You are, right? You don’t wish to no longer be my mate?”

“Of course I’m your queen,” Sif raised her chin. “I would have it no other way. Now go on, call them. I’m going hunting. Sigyn? Can you join me?”

Sigyn nodded and swam after Sif while Loki and Peter settled on the warm sand. Peter smiled and gently threw a handful of sand at Loki, watching as it hung there in the water. He chuckled softly and picked up some more, spreading it across Loki’s tail like a warm blanket and then working on a mound of sand for them to lean against.

Thor glanced over to watch the human work, chuckling in an amused adoration before he lifted the conch to his lips, a long mournful sound coming from the other end. Peter paused in his work to listen for a moment before resuming and murmuring, “It's an odd noise, sort of… eerie. I don’t know if I like it very much.”

Loki shrugged, and when Peter dropped more sand on his tail he flicked it off. “It’s a help call. It’s supposed to sound like that in order to urge other pods to join us,” he said. “But it’s a new Alpha's call…” he swallowed and picked at a callous on his palm. 

“They’ll answer,” Thor said. “They have to, if Nat truly is offended by the old ways she will answer.” Thor settled on his back and flicked his tail up, hitting his brother lightly. “You’re still my brother. Father is a fool and we both knew his sympathy was only due to Mother,” he said and drug his fingers over the scales on Peter’s thigh. 

“Do you think he knows what his words mean? What they imply or is he so thick he can’t discern what he says?” Loki asked softly. He drug his fingers down Peters arm, feeling the small fins sprout along his skin. 

“I want to believe that father came to love you,” Thor murmured, stroking Peter’s scales and watching in wonder as they slowly grew to cover more of his legs, pulling his thighs together. “He refered to Peter as a true human, and he seemed to think you not a true human as you were raised with us. He does not understand the implication, I do not think.”

Peter looked at sirens on either side of him, and he smiled softly. He let himself relax and cuddled against the sand, closing his eyes and letting the sirens explore his new body. Thor’s touch was ticklish on his new tail, and he giggled, flicking the fin growing where his feet were. He smiled up at Loki and leaned to kiss him before gazing over at the small fin on his elbow that Loki was examining.

“Look,” Peter murmured, turning his elbow slightly to let the light reflect off the scales. “In the light it shifts from red to blue, and there’s little lines almost like… like a delicate spider web. You might not know what a spider is, but they have little webs like that, only this one is blue and red and shines… I like it much better than a real web.”

He smiled and closed his eyes again, his curly hair gently waving in the water. He chuckled when he felt one of the brothers try to stroke at the little spines along his back, he turned to lay on his side, making a little pillow for himself made of sand.

Loki pulled him closer, tracing his fingers across the pattern on his scales. “It looks like a jellyfish scar,” he said and traced it softly. “It doesn’t hurt does it?” He asked and kissed his brow. 

“You worry so much Loki,” Thor teased and Loki flushed but didn’t drop Peter’s arm. 

“I have to. He is my mate…” he looked to Thor. “I’m sorry. Your ceremony with Sif, it was next week,” he said and took his brothers hand. 

“We will be mated still. Don’t worry,” he said and squeezed Loki’s hand before watching the scales and fin form. Peter’s scales were gorgeous. And Loki wanted to explore. He pressed another kiss to his mouth, urging the growth on. The sooner Peter is a full siren the sooner they will be safe from suspicion and attack. 

Peter smiled and chuckled, kissing back lazily. He felt tired, perhaps from the transformation, and he yawned, beginning to curl up for sleep.

“We’ve got dinner, if anyone cares,” Sif’s voice echoed across the small cove they were in, and she swam up with a smirk and a sort of bag made of seaweed filled with fish. “If you two want to stop pampering the human for a moment, maybe you could have some.”

“Aw, they’re sweet Sif,” Sigyn mocked lightly, making a face. “Look at them, so adorable.”

Sif laughed and took a bite out of a fish before letting the bag go next to them and moving to sit beside Thor.

“Wow,” she murmured. “I do have to say, he’s changed a lot. Is he alright?”

“Yeah,” Peter yawned, struggling to sit up and accept a fish from Sigyn. “I’m just tired.”

“Food will help,” Sigyn declared. “Eat up! We caught a lot since it’s been a long day. Any reply from the other pod?”

“Not yet,” Thor sighed. “But I’m hopeful. I’m sure we’ll hear something soon.”

Loki leaned over Peter and grabbed them both a fish, before pressing a kiss to his temple. “They have to answer. Right?” He asked and Sigyn tucked herself next to Loki. 

“Maybe. But they really don’t have to do anything,” she said and bit into her own fish, munching quietly before adding. “You do think they’ll answer right?” 

Thor shrugged and Sif kissed his jaw. “They’ll answer. Or someone will. You are an Alpha,” she purred, pleased with her mate. 

“Your alpha,” he said much too pleased, and Sigyn sighed. 

“Stop being gross,” she said and yet pressed a kiss to Loki’s shoulder, as Loki kissed Peter’s mouth. 

“We’re all gross,” he said and turned kissing Sigyn’s cheek. They’re all tightly bonded and love each other, but it’s becoming obvious what the alliances were. But together as a group, they were happy, and so they rested their in the sand and waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos! We love hearing what you think about the story, and I hope you enjoyed this long chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

They spent the evening resting together, Peter and Loki cuddled together. The boy chuckled and was kissing Loki softly when he felt a shift in the waves, and he looked up to see shapes shooting towards them. He was startled to see two sirens swimming up, and he broke into a smile when he saw Nat and a siren he didn’t recognize with oddly cut hair and a weapon strapped to his back. They were swimming faster than he’d ever seen any siren swim, but when the came to an abrupt stop in front of the group they didn’t even appear tired.

“Yes?” Nat frowned, just a bit snappish. “We care as quickly as we could when you gave the call for help, so what’s the problem? Is there a problem? You’re a new alpha… perhaps you don’t understand the implications of using such a call,  _ alpha. _ ”

The other siren crossed his arms and glared at the group skeptically, though he looked around for any signs of danger or a trap.

“We… We meant to use the call,” Thor sighed, swallowed hard and ducking his head as he was admonished by the siren he sensed authority from. He wasn’t certain if she was alpha for although she seemed to act as an alpha would in a traditional pod, her earlier companions also spoke with voices he associated only with an alpha. He set the thought aside for now and lifted his head again to look eye to eye with her. “We went back to our pod and we were turned away. My father wanted to kill the boy, and when we would not let him he banished us.”

“You returned before his transformation was complete?” Nat frowned. “Foolish! I told you to wait, and now see what has become of your actions!”

“I was the crown prince, I had to return,” Thor sighed softly. “I did not think he would react as he did.”

“Of course he would react as such. He is a human, or he was,” the stranger narrowed his eyes at Peter for a moment before looking away. He turned to Nat and murmured, “These are the ones you told us about?”

“Yes,” Nat murmured in reply. “Clint, keep a watch for ships.”

The siren with the weapon nodded and then swam to float just a bit higher than the group of them, resting a hand on his weapon and watching with sharp eyes.

“Now,” Nat turned to the group. “What do you want? You’re on your own, yes? Why did you call us? We will not confront another pod over such a debate. It seems you are safe, is that not good enough?”

Loki spoke up and gripped Peter’s arm. “We wanted…” he swallowed and spoke evenly. “We know you’re friendly to humans, and we need an alliance.” Nat raised her brow and looked to Thor for confirmation. He nodded. 

“The boy’s face will be recognizable to our old pod. I’m surprised they haven’t chased us down,” he confesses. Sif rolled her eyes. 

“I’m not. Your father was being an ass, but he’s not going to waste resources… at least for now.” She looked to Thor and he refused to meet her eyes. She was right, but it hurt in the same way he knew Loki was hurt. They’d been their father’s sons for years, and even though he had been more attentive to Thor, Loki had always had their mother. Frigga had always made time for him, always made sure he was successful. 

To lose one parent too soon hurt enough, but to lose both, and knowing one did not want you around… That hurt almost more than losing them to death would have. Sigyn tugged on his fingers, and squeezed sweetly. 

“Relax Loki, we’re your family,” She said and kissed his knuckles. “You still have us, and Peter.” 

“Fine,” Nat ducked her head in a nod. “You may come with us, but Loki will need to carry Peter, and we may need to stop soon. He will be in pain before long and will need to sleep. His tail is going to pull his legs together and it will hurt him. We will travel as far as we can before this process begins. Clint? Come! These sirens will be joining our pod.”

“They will?” He blinked, smirking when she glared at him before nodding and beginning to lead the way.

“I’m sorry, but are you alpha?” Thor murmured a moment later. “Your pod dynamics are… odd.”

“We don’t have an alpha, or really we have several,” Nat shrugged, chuckling as she added, “Don’t worry, you won’t lose your status.”

Loki took hold of Peter’s arm and pulled him onto his back as they swam and held him tightly. 

“Will it be bad?” He asked and Nat hummed. 

“Steve was like you. He only made it through the transformation as easily as he did because of Tony, his mate. Once we settle it could be a day or so for the change to fully take place.” She looked back and smiled sadly at Peter. “You have a good mate. He will take care of you,” she said and Loki tightened his grip on Peter’s arm. 

He didn’t like the thought of voluntarily putting Peter, or anyone he cared about, through more pain than necessary. A small trick is different, it’s meant to make others laugh and smile in the end. This wasn’t a trick and would be hard. 

“He will have to change down to the core of who he is,” Nat continued and then spoke more quietly. “You love him, yes?” She asked and Loki nodded almost without thinking and then flushed.

“I do,” he looked back to Peter and kissed his cheek. “I do love him,” he confessed quietly, squeezing his hand. 

“Continue to,” Nat said with a small smile before moving back to Clint’s side, the other male, holding his spear consciously, eyes watching for danger like second nature. Sigyn’s warm brown eyes followed Nat’s form carefully before she pulled her gaze away, cheeks burning. Sif followed her gaze before chuckled softly and swimming up to her friend.

“Nat is pretty, yes?” Sif murmured softly, poking at Sigyn’s side.

“Stop,” Sigyn flushed. “I was just impressed by her… abilities.”

“What abilities?” Sif questioned.

“I… I don’t know, it just seems like she has abilities… of some kind!” Sigyn rolled her eyes, flicking her tail and swimming ahead. She looked away quickly when Nat caught her staring, and the siren chuckled softly, murmuring something to Clint.

“So,” Sigyn looked up quickly when she heard Nat’s voice beside her. “You’re old enough to be joining this new pod, hm?”

“Of course,” Sigyn raised her chin. “I can make decisions for myself, thanks.”

“Hm,” Nat chuckled softly. “Can you make the decision to swim a bit faster? The human needs to be settled in somewhere, and it would be better to be back with our pod.”

“I said,” Sigyn crossed her arms. “I can make decisions for myself. And now I have decided I will swim faster.”

Sigyn took off, flicking her tail in Nat’s face, and the redhead chuckled, shaking her head and grinning softly.

“How far is it to your pod?” Thor asked Clint, who wasn’t distracted from his guarding in the least.

“Far enough to be a problem if the human changes too quickly,” he replied. “Tell your brother to stop kissing him, it isn’t helping anything. He’s changing too fast.”

“Loki?” Thor turned, flushing when he saw Peter cuddled in Loki’s arms. “They say not to kiss Peter anymore, it’s making him change too fast.”

Loki glanced up and flushed, embarrassed but didn’t move Peter from his grip. He wanted to press for more information, see just how far he could push it, but he knew it would be immature, and he truly wanted the best for Peter. He glanced aside and nodded, cheeks burning red before pushing himself forward faster. 

He didn’t know what they were getting into, but he knew he wanted this to be as easy as possible. “How did you get to us so quickly?” he called and Nat glanced back before refocusing forward. 

“Nat and I were hunting,” Clint stated, his voice gruff. “Our people are about another half day's journey away. Your human is changing quickly, we need to continue moving as fast as possible,” he said. Loki shifted his grip on Peter, fingers brushing against the edge of the freshly formed scales. He wanted to see the full tail, incredibly curious as to what he would look like as a full siren. Would his scales still be this lovely vibrant red or would they fade to a more muted color? Would they have to clip him or would he have control over his song? He needed to know, and the need and anticipation burned in his chest. 

“Patience,” Sif said with a laugh and flicked him in the side with her tail. He jumped back and she laughed, before pressing closer to Thor as she passed. Loki watched and after a moment he swam up closer to Nat’s other side. 

“My brother, he’s lost the chance to have a ceremony for his mate… I know it’s a lot to ask, but is there any chance he could have a ceremony?” he pressed. Nat looked him over and Loki focused on the vast emptiness of the ocean ahead of him. 

“There’s no reason we can’t. But our focus now is getting your human safe and out of harm’s way,” she said simply, her own eyes tracking Sigyn simply. 

“Tony will be thrilled if we do,” Clint murmured, moving to swim beside Nat again. “He loves parties. Maybe he and Banner will make some of those things they made last time? Fermented snails, was it? No one could really swim the next day, but it was great…”

“That was before you had a pup to care for, and another on the way,” Nat glared. “No fermented snails for you.”

“Oh… aren’t you mated?” Peter glanced between them in confusion. Nat laughed softly, sharing a look with Clint.

“He isn’t a full siren yet, don’t blame him for not having the scent,” Clint laughed. “No, and if we were I think someone back home would be pretty angry… Anyway, Nat is one of our alphas and I think she’d rather have no strings attached.”

“No strings, unless I find the right… thread to pull at,” Nat smirked, pulling her gaze from Sigyn. Clint raised his eyebrows and then went back to patrolling, leaving Nat to glance back at Loki, her gaze once again unamused. “Did you have other questions before you go back to pampering your human?”

Nat winked at Peter once before pulling her gaze back to Loki and raising her eyebrows. He shook his head and clutched Peter tightly before a thought crossed his mind. He spoke quietly, keeping his voice low. “How long till the changes set in?” he asked. Nat glanced to Peter’s forming tail. 

“I won’t lie we’ll be cutting it close,” she commented, but touched his shoulder kindly. “We’ll be okay, just don’t fall behind,” she said pushing ahead. The team of them swam quickly, making decent time over the next few hours. The water is warm and the currents are with them as the scales crawl across his legs, creating a fin slowly. They look beautiful and Loki wanted to see him in his full glory. 

Peter was warm and solid in his arms and Loki paid close attention to the scales growing on his legs. As they swam, Nat started to check back more and more often, feeding off the pre hunted fish to save time. Loki could tell that they were cutting it close, and he grew anxious, moving to press a kiss to his temple, but stopped when Nat gave him a look. 

“Can’t risk it. Hold off,” she said as they pick up the speed. 

Peter whimpered softly in Loki’s arms though he quickly pressed his mouth closed and offered a weak smile.

“I’m fine,” Peter promised, looking down to see that the scales had nearly joined his feet together, though oddly his shins were not yet connected. He hissed softly burying his head against Loki’s shoulder as he murmured, “I am fine, just feels like it’s burning…”

“It’ll get worse before it gets better,” Nat muttered, frowning and urging their group to swim more quickly. “Even once the scales are grown and it appears to be a tail, the legs will be broken down inside and then turned into the muscle, bones, and cartilage of a tail. We need to get him to a safe place to rest, preferably near Healer Banner. Clint? Can you find some healing seaweed?”

“On it,” Clint muttered, diving deeper and coming up a few minutes later with some cold, green substance which Nat pressed to Peter’s tail before continuing on.

“That will help some,” she declared. “It is cooling and will ease pain in the muscles. It’s not much further now. Loki, don’t let any of that seaweed get under his scales or we’ll be very sorry.” He nodded and pressed his cheek to Peter’s temple, struggling as he’s not able to provide comfort. 

“You’re gonna be okay,” he breathed and picked up speed, despite the protest in his muscles. His tail ached and so did the muscles in his lower stomach, but he wasn’t about to slow down.

He caught Thor’s eyes for a moment and his brother nodded, encouraging him. He pushed harder and Sigyn came up beside them. “Here,” She said and handed over a fish. “You’ve been going all day, I’m proud of you,” She said and kissed his cheek. Loki gave her a strained smile and she squeezed his shoulder, before moving off and handing out the rest of the fish. 

He bit into the fish, but he wasn’t hungry due to the worry of what could happen to Peter. He squeezed Peter closer. “Eat that,” he said and pressed the fish into his hands. “You look gorgeous darling, you’re going to be so damn pretty,” he said soothingly. He was scared for him, but he knew it would be okay—Steve was human, and when he met him, he was okay.

“I can feel your stress from here,” Nat commented and Loki flushed. “It will be okay, but we need to get to the pod,” she said and pushed on.

As they swam, Peter became fevered, and he had trouble keeping his eyes open as exhaustion began overtaking him. Sif pressed more cold seaweed to Peter’s brow while Sigyn swam close to Nat, speaking softly with her, a genuine smile on her face. The journey felt incredibly long, but finally Nat pointed to some caves up ahead and declared, “We’re almost there. Clint, swim ahead and prepare a bed with the healer? Thanks.”

Peter whined softly, eyes half lidded as he curled up further in Loki’s arms. His legs were almost completely covered, though the scales were still delicate and mushy. Even so, Sigyn whistled softly when she turned, and Thor’s jaw dropped.

“Loki,” Thor murmured, blatantly staring. “He is beautiful….”

He chuckled when Sif glared at him, though she had to admit that the red and blue of the new siren’s scales were stunning. The way they reflected under the light sunlight was magnetic somehow, and it was hard to look away from the thin, delicate tail.

“Come,” Nat urged when Peter groaned softly, shivering. “It is truly beginning.”

She led the group through a cave entrance where Steve met them, concern on his brow. He began to swim along their side and he murmured, “How is the kid doing? Tony is working with Healer Banner to set up a room. It’s this way. He is beginning the fever… We will arrange for somewhere by his side for you. You are his mate, yes?”

“Yes, he’s my mate” he said and swallowed tightly, and pressed his cheek to Peter’s brow. “He will be at least,” he amended. 

Steve nodded and then crashed into by the other male siren they met the day after their escape. “Steve!” He called and the blonde caught him. 

“Tony-“

“Banner’s sent me to get materials, I’ll talk to you later!” He kissed his mouth and then darted away, his bright red and gold tail shimmering in the light. Thor watched and frowned but Sif chuckled. 

“That’s you,” She teased and kissed his jaw. 

“Quickly, we don’t have the time,” Nat called and spared a glance to Peter. 

“You keep saying everything is okay,” Loki started, frustration growing, “but then continue to push us. Is it fine or not?”

Nat looked them over and then spoke quietly. “He is strong. But this is not easy. He will be fine once he has the chance to rest but I don’t want him to suffer more than needed.” She looked to Steve who nodded and touched Loki’s back and leading them to the room. 

“It’s hard. But you’re a good mate. You’ll make it easier for him.” He explained as they moved through the seaweed hangings to see an older man fiddling with mixtures and salves. 

“Ah, I was wondering when you’d come. So this is the new siren? Peter, yes? You may put him here and sit by his side,” the man inside smiled kindly, smoothing the bed of seaweed and nodding that Peter could be laid down on it. Once he was on the soft, cool surface Peter relaxed slightly, though his eyes were still pressed closed and he whimpered, curling up in a ball. The moment Loki sat, Peter’s head somehow found its way into his lap and Healer Banner smiled gently.

“That bed is made of cooling seaweed that will help his fever. His tail is fully formed now I see. I need to touch it to see how far the transformation has gone,” the healer ran his hand down the middle of the fin, poking gently before pulling his hand away and grabbing a bottle of salve to hand to Loki. “Put this in the areas that feel soft. It will ease the pain of the growing muscles, slightly.”

“Is there anything I can do, Bruce?” Steve murmured softly, swimming over, but the healer shook his head.

“Only time and comfort from his mate will truly help him now, though I hope my salves can ease the way. Thank you, Steve. If you’d like to stay near perhaps I will need you in a bit. You and I both know what this is like, and we know what may be needed at certain moments. Too many people may stress the boy, though… Nat, could you please show the others in the group out? I don’t want the boy to feel he’s being overcrowded.”

Nat nodded, motioning for the others to follow her. Thor squeezed Loki’s shoulder, though Sigyn hesitated. Nat smiled, moving to touch her arm, and Sigyn blushed, swimming along after the other siren.

Loki watched them go and Banner cleared his throat, pulling his attention back to their current situation. “The salve, go on. It should help with pain management.” He pushed the jar into his hand and Loki took it, scooping a portion and then feeling down Peter’s tail, applying where needed. 

They worked in silence for a moment before Loki spoke up. “You were human?” He asked and flicked his tail anxiously. 

“I was. I was a medic on a ship and it went down. Nat and Clint decided to save me.” He spoke simply and Loki nodded slowly. He rubbed Peter’s shoulder as they let the salve take hold. 

“My… my mother apparently saved me. I wasn’t a siren. Just learned it and we left the pod,” he explained simply. “I don’t remember any of this, and no one knew.” He bit at his gums as he talked. 

“Your parents loved you though,” Banner supplied and then gave Loki a half smile. “I was trained on how to be a doctor for the mind. We studied why and how people feel things,” he offered. 

Loki listened carefully before speaking up. “Do they teach you how to treat someone who has been lied to their entire life?” He asked and Banner chuckled, which only made Loki glare. 

“I laugh because you’re young. You will learn to forgive. Today has been long for you. Rest, focus on your mate and if you are still feeling conflicted we can talk later.” He squeezed Loki’s arm before feeling Peter’s head. 

Peter whimpered softly, turning towards the cool hand, though his whimpers turned into a soft and haunting hum. Banner winced lightly, reaching over and grabbing some soft bits of material which he moved to place in his ears.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “The song doesn’t affect me well. I was never clipped, and I made the transformation without a mate. Due to this, I am very affected by the song and when others sing, I can’t help but begin to sing and I’ve been told that my song is dangerous and affects even sirens. It is better I protect you and myself. Steve never needed to be clipped and he is alright, we’ll have to see about this boy. He will be singing a lot without meaning to while he is transforming, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he will have to be clipped.

Indeed, Peter whined and hummed again, turning over in bed to bury his head in Loki’s stomach, whimpering and singing against Loki’s skin. His body trembled, and he let out a soft sob, his tail struggling to curl up and twitching as he struggled. Even in the cool water, sweat appeared on his brow, and Peter opened his mouth a moment later to sing softly, a haunting little tune about being far across the sea, separated from the ones he loved.

Loki winced as he felt the song tickle the edge of his mind. “Shhh,” he hummed and ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, and without realizing it he was singing too. Banner watched and then cleared his throat, pulling Loki’s attention and halting the song. “Sorry,” he mumbled and ducked pressing his brow to Peter’s. 

Banner on the other hand shook his head, before speaking quietly. “You have always been affected by the song haven’t you?” He asked and Loki flushed looking aside. 

“Yes.” He wet his lips. “I… is it because of my human blood?” He asked softly. 

Banner only shrugged. “Steve isn’t affected, but I am. Clint struggles to sing sometimes. But I wouldn’t be surprised if it had an affect on your song. Is it strong?” Banner pressed, but then as Peter started singing again, Loki joined in, his own song vibrating the walls of the cave, mixing with Peter’s, low and haunting and strong. Loki couldn’t help it, he was pulled into the song. 

Banner clucked softly, checking the cloth in his ears before wincing when Peter paused in his song to whine loudly, curling further in a ball before yelping and stretching out again. Banner felt his forehead and nodded, murmuring, “His fever is bad now… Where is Tony?”

“Here! I’m here, sorry!” Tony swam through the door quickly, tossing a bag over to Banner. Tony glanced down at Peter and then blinked chuckling softly as he murmured, “Good thing he became a siren. It’d be a shame if he’d never gotten those pretty colors… You’re his mate? I remember you. Someone said you’re called Loki? Welcome. You need anything? Rest up and then maybe we can go on a double date. Don’t tell anyone, but Stevie and I love the bar at this one port not far from here… You two should join us sometime.”

“Not the time to talk about your escapades on land,” Banner muttered, unstopping one bottle and rubbing the salve on Peter’s forehead. “If Loki doesn’t need anything then you should go, alright?”

“Well, do you?” Tony grinned before his eyes widened and he murmured, “He’s affected by the song…”

Loki’s head was spinning as Tony talked a mile a minute. Bars, him being affected by siren song, all on top of Peter transforming and being in pain--it’s a lot to take in. “It’s,” he swallowed and bit his cheek hard to refocus himself. He didn’t have anything to say and ran his hand down Peter’s waist, rubbing and massaging his hips. 

“Not a full blooded siren,” Tony filled in and Loki flushed. “Don’t act like that. Half of us here aren’t full blooded, there’s no judgement,” he said with a half smile. Loki kept his eyes on Peter and slowly ran a hand down his tail and massaged the skin. 

“The only reason I’m alive is because my mother took pity,” he said softly and rubbed a part of his fin that continued to spasm. “I’ve got you, you’re going to be okay,” He soothed as softly as he could and kissed his cheek. “Breathe through it,” he encouraged. 

“A lot of us ran from our old pods. We get it,” he said shrugged. “Old man was alpha, but after we saved Stevie, he wanted nothing to do with me,” he said running a hand through his hair. “No surprise, he was an ass, but it still stung.” He flashed Loki a half smile. “Trust me, I get the whole asshole dad thing. Nat was in my pod too, you can ask her,” he explained and Loki glanced away. 

It wasn’t unheard of to have sirens who were uncharacteristically mean or harsh with children, but it was uncommon. They’re social beings, they crave the comfort and touch of other sirens, so to do things on purpose that drive other sirens away--it was odd. Odin wasn’t ever blatantly rude, and maybe it’s hindsight bias, but he can almost pick out moments in time when he wasn’t as favored. He shook the thought from his brain and kissed Peter’s cheek and then mouth as another spasm shot through him. 

“I’ve got you darling, it’s okay, just breathe,” he said and held him close. He looked to Tony. “How long should this take?” he asked, concern making his eyes heavy with emotion. 

“Hm, Steve went pretty fast, about a day when it was bad,” Tony hummed. “Since he has you as a mate it should be pretty quick too. Bruce here took… how long? A week was it? It wasn’t good… But that’s just because the siren who turned him wasn’t his mate, or not officially… Doing it again, I think things would’ve gone different.”

“But I didn’t need them to, Tony, I’m fine,” Bruce replied softly. “I know she’ll find someone perfect for her. I… I wouldn’t have been a true decision, just an impromptu one.”

“Does your young mermaid fancy her? Nat, I mean. I saw them playing together outside and take it from me Nat doesn’t play. She’s the most serious siren I know,” Tony grinned, winking at Loki. “Don’t look so worried, he’ll be okay. Poor kid though, he doesn’t look well….”

Tony sighed as Peter whimpered again, a muscle in his thigh twitching and spasming sharply, before he broke into a weak song again. Loki bit his cheek, and shushed and soothed him with a soft song in his ear, sweet and calming, but also laced with worry. He couldn’t help it, he was worried. He’d never seen a siren in so much pain, and it hurt his heart. 

“Sigyn, she was my mate, but we called off the ceremony a few months back,” he explained after a moment and wet his lips. “I don’t know if she fancies her but she’s never been shy with her affection.” He kissed the tip of Peter’s ear and shuddered when an audible crack was heard. 

“Isn’t there anything I can do to help him?” he pressed and ran a thumb over Peter’s cheeks, reaching down with his other hand to feel along his tail for the break. His whole being urged him to do something to fix the situation. 

“I’m sorry,” Bruce murmured. “But there isn’t. These salves and your comfort are all we do to help him be comfortable.”

Tony also winced slightly when there was another crack and this time Peter let out a scream. Tony clucked and murmured, “There goes the other leg… Don’t worry, no more broken bones, that you can hear. I mean he probably already lost the small ones in his feet, and you probably won’t be able to hear his shins but…”

“Tony!” Banner snapped. “If you can’t hold back from speaking like that to his mate, then I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

“Sorry,” Tony held his hands up. “It’s just the truth… he seems like the type who’d appreciate the truth.”

Tony winked at Loki, who only narrowed his gaze at the other siren. “Consider your phrasing. This is my mate,” he bit, and Tony only shrugged before swimming to the door and poking his head out. He spoke to someone outside and then swam back, curling his tail up and sitting in the corner.

“Steve is bringing us some meat,” Tony spoke up again. “You can save it if you aren’t hungry, but I am.” Loki didn’t even nod, only running his palm down Peter’s thigh, softly tracing what he hopes is calming patterns into the skin. 

“You’re going to be okay love,” he soothed, kissing his brow and humming low before singing softly. It was nonsense but he figured a song would dull the pain or at least distract him from it. It took only a few minutes before Steve interrupted them, bringing in a small sack of fish and shellfish. Loki looked up and motioned for one of the shrimp, Steve handing it over. 

He bit off the head and spit it aside before quickly peeling the shell and ripping a piece. “Peter, honey you should eat something,” he said softly running his other hand through his hair. “Here, it’s okay,” he said and tilted his head up pressing a soft kiss to his mouth. “Eat,” he said and held a hand out with the shrimp meat.

“Not too much,” Banner warned. “If he gets sick it won’t be pleasant.” He swam over and felt along the lower half of Peter’s new tail, apologizing as he feels along the hardening scales, knowing it must feel uncomfortable. Taking the salve he hands it to Loki. “All the bones are broken, you should rub this in, it’s more effective when a mate does it.” 

Loki took it and scooped a good handful before working it in slowly, trying his damndest to avoid causing any additional and unnecessary harm. Peter’s tail felt warm, as did most of him and Loki pressed a kiss to his brow, mumbling apologies to the boy. 

Peter whined and turned away from the food, weakly pulling his tail and breaking into a soft mantra of ‘no’s interrupted only by a soft whimper now and then. Tony winced and clucked his tongue softly, shaking his head.

“Poor kid,” he murmured again. “Better than what they tried to do to Stevie though…”

“Hey,” Steve glanced at Tony, moving to cradle Peter’s head while Loki worked. “It turned out fine.”

“Yeah, after dear old dad decided kicking us out was easier. First he tried to kill you,” Tony sighed. “Though at the time you probably wished you could just… not go through this.”

Steve hummed softly, refusing to say anything else as he stroked back Peter’s hair and murmured soft reassurances. 

“I know it seems like he’s very far gone,” Steve murmured. “But he can still hear us, even if he doesn’t understand everything… Come on kid, you’re doing great.”

Peter’s eyes flickered open finally, and he smiled weakly at Steve before searching out Loki’s hand and then holding it in a bruising grip. Loki let him hold as tight as he needed, pulling it to his mouth and kissing the knuckles, murmuring reasurances against the skin. “I’ve got you honey, you’re so strong,” he said and squeezed his hand back. Sparing a glance to Steve, Loki spoke quietly. “Is this the worst of it?” He thumbed Peter’s knuckles and looked down to his face cupping his cheek sweetly. 

“He still has a bit to go, but he’s doing great,” Steve said and scratched lightly against Peter’s scalp. “You’re doing wonderful kid, just keep pushing through it,” he said softly and Loki squeezed Peter’s hand. Steve took Loki’s other hand and lead it to Peter’s chest. “Feel this?” He asked and Loki raised a brow before he could feel the muscles roll under the skin. “It’s his lungs expanding, working to accommodate more air,” he said and then pulled his hand further down Peter’s body. “And here,” he started as their hands rested on Peter’s tail. “The cartilage building new bones. That will take at least the rest of the night,” he said and Loki took a deep breath, gills fluttering rapidly against his neck. 

“How do you know all this?” he asked and Steve shrugged bashful before Tony spoke up. 

“Stevie’s fucking smart-” 

“Language!” Banner called and frowned. “You know how I feel about that in my work area Tony!” He chided and Tony shrugged with a half smile. 

“Whoops,” he said. This man here was much more animated than the one they found at the cave earlier in the week. 

Steve also glared lightly at his mate, though he quickly returned to gently massaging Peter’s tail as Banner applied another salve.

“Keep talking to him,” Steve murmured. “That will help. I’m massaging the new muscles. It helps keep them from burning as much, because otherwise they will burn him and feel like they’re on fire. We found that out.”

“Yeah… I had no idea what I was doing,” Tony admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. “I just hope we’re better now. We have a couple humans turned sirens, or sirens with half human. We’ve gotten good at understanding this whole thing.”

“But now there is nothing to do but wait,” Steve murmured. “Relax, Loki, there’s nothing more you can do.”

And Steve was right. Peter continued whining and crying out occasionally through the night. He sometimes began to sing, though his songs were often cut off by yelps and cries. He finally got to sleep sometime in the early morning, and though Tony fell asleep, Steve and Banner stayed up with Loki, always ready to offer a hand. Even in sleep, though, Peter occasionally whimpered and squirmed on the bed.

“So you were a prince?” Steve murmured at one point. “Like Tony was? Well, sort of. Tony was supposed to be alpha. I don’t really understand how it’s supposed to work, but I’m told this pod is unusual. Tony and Nat are both alphas, and I’ve been told that I also carry the capability of whatever it is alphas are supposed to do, but I’ve never wanted to use it… Now I suppose we’ll have your brother as well.”

Loki yawned and nodded, laying at Peter’s tail and massaging slowly. “Adopted apparently, but yes. Thor and I both, and Sif is Thor’s queen.” He explained tiredly. “Sigyn was my mate, but we broke it off, and remained friends…” he kissed Peter’s tail and ran his fingers down the scales, rubbing more focused at the bottom near the fin. 

“That alpha gene,” Loki said and looked up at Steve’s tail, “It’s the reason your tail has shots of red in it,” He explained. “If need be you could summon other pods with a conch,” he said and yawned again, running his hand over the bottom of his tail, feeling the lump that becomes a sex. 

“He’s developing quickly,” he mumbled and ran his hand over Peter’s tail. “He could be an alpha too,” he said more to himself than Steve. “So pretty baby, gods you’re gorgeous. I can’t wait for you to feel better.” he murmured and kissed against the bottom of his fin. He loved him, and seeing him like this had only increased it. 

Steve chuckled softly and brought his attention back to nursing Peter back to health with Banner while Loki pampered and gave Peter love. It was sweet, but it was also beginning to get a bit intimate which made Steve feel like he was intruding.

“You know you need rest too,” Banner murmured softly to Loki. “You can sleep for a little while, I’m sure Steve and I can manage. Don’t worry, Loki, you’ll know if you need to wake.”

“Yes, your mating bond will be especially high now if he’s in danger or the pain gets worse,” Steve agreed. “It doesn’t matter if you haven’t had a ceremony, his body still recognizes you as his mate.”

“Sleep for a while,” Bruce urged gently. “Just curl up by his side, he’ll be okay, and we’ll wake you if he wakes up. He should be doing better by morning.”

Loki rubbed his face, but hesitated. “You swear?” he asked and Banner nodded. 

“We want him feeling better just as much as you do,” he said and squeezed his shoulder. “Rest. We’ll wake you if you’re needed,” He reassured again. It took very little persuasion for Loki to shift up his body, and kiss Peter’s cheek before pulling him close and dropping his tail over Peter’s. He was asleep almost instantly, simply worn from the days of travel, and the current situation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos! I’ve been super busy so it’s been hard to find times to update, but I’m glad I could get this out :) Please comment and let us know what you think! One chapter to go


	7. Chapter 7

He slept till the morning sun peeked through a slit in the ceiling, and even then he was reluctant to wake. He mumbled and pulled Peter closer, feeling the slide of scales against scales. He squeezed Peter closer and pressed his cheek to his, refusing to open his eyes yet. With one hand he reached to stroke his throat, feeling the cartilage of a well developed song and the flutter of gills. With great reluctance he peeled his eyes open and saw the scales on his hips hard and shiny, and while Peter’s tail flicked and tensed he could tell intuitively that the worst was over. 

He smiled against his cheek and kissed his mouth. “I love you darling,” he said softly and squeezed him tightly. He never doubted the success of the transformation, but seeing it now, almost complete he couldn’t suppress the joy in his chest. Peter was okay. 

Peter hummed softly in his sleep, and his eyes fluttered open to meet Loki’s. A sleepy smile wormed onto his face and Peter smiled softly, reaching up to press a hand gently to Loki’s cheek.

“Good morning,” Peter murmured in a soft, sleepy voice. He smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to Loki’s lips before nuzzling close and murmuring, “I… I feel better, love. It aches all over but… but I just feel sort of sore, and sort of… tired.”

He looked back up again, tilting his head gently and pressing another tender kiss to Loki’s lips. His long eyelashes fluttered sleepily, and Peter let his hand fall to rest on Loki’s chest, rubbing his thumb in slow circles as he hummed absently.

“Good morning,” Banner’s voice spoke up, and Peter paused his humming to look over, breaking into a larger, albeit still exhausted, smile.

“Hello,” Peter murmured. “You’re… the healer?”

“That’s right,” Banner nodded, fetching a fish for Peter to eat. “Steve finally fell asleep, he couldn’t help himself, but he’ll be glad to see that you're alright. How do you feel?”

“I’m… I’m sleepy, and tired, but I feel… good,” Peter admitted softly, nibbling at the fish. He looked down a moment later and his eyes widened when he spotted the way his tail glinted and sparkled in the dim light. He flicked it gently, wincing lightly but still in awe at the strong, beautiful fin. He reached up to feel his gills, and he broke into a beaming smile, turning to pull Loki into his arms. “It’s over! It’s all over. I… I’m so happy, love, so happy…”

He pulled back and smiled, humming softly again, and Banner sighed, nodding.

“I was able to take the material from my ears,” Banner spoke. “Because his song hasn’t been enough to trigger me, but he does keep humming and it’s, uh, I’m not convinced yet that we won’t be clipping him…”

“Clipping me?” Peter asked in a small, tired voice. He looked to Loki and murmured, “What is clipping me?”

“Remember? We have to clip our youngs’ song until they can learn to control it,” He pulled Peter’s hand to his own throat where the faded scar rests over his own song. “You have to control yourself, I know it’s hard,” he said and kissed his brow and temple. Peter was okay, and while he was sore they could deal with that. 

“It’s a danger to the pod. Those that became sirens later in life, they are more susceptible to song than those born a siren.” Banner explained, sparing no facts, but his words were kind. 

Loki held Peter’s hand tightly and looked down at his tail, the mix of his vivid green’s and blues, and Peter’s rich red and blue, was a beautiful sight. 

“I don’t want to clip your song, it’s lovely,” he said simply and looked to Banner. “Would we be able to find my brother and the others?” he asked. He hadn’t seen his brother since they arrived, and he knew he would want an update on Peter, as would the others, and he wanted to know how they were, especially if Sigyn had taken to Nat. She had shown interest and considering their history, he felt that he deserved that information.

“Of course,” Banner nodded. “Peter, are you able to control your song and swim? If so I can wake Steve or Tony to show you and Loki into our living areas. I must sleep, or I’d do it myself.”

“Sorry,” Peter blushed. “Yes, I can control myself. My tail sort of aches though… I don’t know if I can swim…”

“Can you carry him?” Banner murmured. “It’s not surprising his tail is too sore. I’ll wake the others.”

Banner swam away as Peter curled into Loki’s arms, reaching up to push back his hair and press a kiss to his forehead.

“We made it,” he murmured. “I feel like… like we have found a home. Maybe we’ll be accepted here.”

“You will be,” Steve spoke, waking up and swimming over with Tony by his side. “Come, you have much to discover.”

Peter curled into Loki’s arms as his mate lifted him tenderly, and then follow Steve and Tony out of the small cave and into the larger tunnel. Peter noticed that there were strange fish swimming all around through the caves with lights on them, and he noticed that many of the rocks in the caves glowed, proving enough light that he could easily see. The main hallway was still fairly dark, but there was light at the end of the tunnel. 

“You’ll have a cave like that for your home,” Steve explained softly. “But this is where we truly live.”

They were lead out of the tunnel, and then suddenly Peter had to squint against the light. Once he was able to open his eyes, he stared in awe. They had come out in a huge, deep, but open, lagoon. Sun shone down from the surface, and structures had been formed in the rock surrounding the lagoon. Many sirens were swimming around this lagoon, chatting and eating, though they stopped to smile when the group passed.

“I suppose this is our city,” Steve explained, leading them towards the surface. Peter could feel Loki’s hesitance, but when they broke the surface Peter let out a breath in awe. They were indeed in a rocky lagoon, and he looked up at steep walls surrounding them. There were sirens sitting and chatting on rocks that jutted out in the middle of the lagoon, and there was even a smaller island in the middle, large enough only for a small beach and some trees where more sirens were lounging. Two of them were still sirens, but another two, to Peter’s shock, had legs.

“We sometimes become human,” Steve explained. “To practice walking again in case we wish to go amongst the humans. Tony and Healer Banner created a salve that gives us legs instantly.”

“Also being human has… advantages,” Tony grinned. “There’s a little cave on that small island where we have fun.”

“Anyway,” Steve moved on quickly. “Peter, this is a volcano, do you know what that is?”

“It’s completely dead, though,” Tony added. “I’ve tested it, there is no activity at all. I have many methods of doing so, and this place hasn’t seen activity in… Oh, I don’t know own long, but a long time. It provides perfect protection for us.”

Loki was busy taking in the surroundings, the interior of the region absolutely gorgeous. He had no idea there could be a setting as lovely, not when he had grown among high walls and sea glass and pearls. Yet this natural setting was more beautiful than that. Perhaps it was the natural fauna and the way the sirens were so casual with each other, no fear or tension visible. He squeezed Peter tightly and watched two of the female sirens on the rocks laugh before kissing each other sweetly, and rolling to their stomachs. 

“ _ Alpha _ ?” he chirped and motioned for Peter to get onto his back, his arms aching. 

“You really can’t talk above the water?” Tony asked and Steve shook his head. 

“Later Tony,” he said and the dark haired siren sighed conceding. 

“We’ll have to work on that. And as for alpha’s just don’t do that. We see no need for a single power. Instead we have a council, all alpha’s, or possible alpha’s who want a voice, can bring their concerns before us and we work from there,” Tony said and motioned out in the water, pointing out a dark skinned female. “She could be an alpha, but she refused the position, but her mate,” Tony motioned to the male with shaggy hair stretched next to her with legs. “He wanted the position. Really, as long as you don’t bring petty concerns we won’t turn you away,” Tony said simply and winked at Steve, who only rolled his eyes. 

“You’re a fool sometimes Tones,” he said, the words agitated, but the tone sweet and endearing. “Come, I’m assuming you want to see your former pod mates,” Steve said and ducked back under the water, leading them deeper and into one of the openings. 

“For now, you’ll all live together, but once you mate, you'll get your own cave,” Tony explained working through the cave before coming to a seaweed hanging that was broken open before they could think of announcing their arrival. Loki’s hit with a firm body and an excited laugh. 

“Thor! They’re back!” Sigyn called and kissed Loki and then Peter. “And you are beautiful! Are you feeling okay? They said it might be a while till you’d be able to visit, but I guess not-”

“Sigyn!” Loki laughed and wrapped one arm around her, pulling her in for a tight hug. “You’re rather excited. And why are you here? I thought you’d be off with your new friend,” he teased which only made her flush and raise her chin defiantly. 

“Sigyn get off him!” Sif laughed and pulled Sigyn back as Thor grabbed his brother, and pressed his forehead to his brother’s before kissing his cheeks. 

“How are you?” he asked and then looked back to Peter with a wide grin. “Peter! How are you?” he asked and Loki took a deep breath, a little overwhelmed. His brother deserved an answer however, and he moved back, gripping Peter’s arm tightly, running his thumb over the new fins. 

“We’re doing okay, but it’s been a long night, but I think we’ll survive,” he said and looked back to Peter with a small grin on his face. He pressed a kiss to his mouth and tugged playfully on his hair. 

“Yeah, I’m okay, just sleepy,” Peter smiled weakly, gently batting Loki’s head away and yawning. “Do you like my tail?”

He flicked it weakly, still getting used to the new muscles, and the sirens nodded.

“You’re beautiful, Peter,” Sif smiled.

“Yeah, Loki won’t be able to resist you now,” Sigyn grinned. Thor chuckled softly and nodded.

“I hope you’re feeling better today,” Thor added. “We heard you were in much pain last night… Do you need to rest on the bed? They have these sea weed nests for us they are very comfortable.”

Thor pointed to the nests made of sea weed, there were two of them plus a bed covered in moss and seaweed in the corner where Sif was sitting.

“If Loki wants to,” Peter murmured. “I’m comfy on his back right now. Have you see inside the volcano? It’s so pretty…”

“Yes, and strategically very safe,” Sif agreed. “There are small caves branching off from the main chamber and there is a guard at every entrance. I already volunteered for guard duty.”

“As did I,” Thor agreed. “The sirens are so nice here! But there is no alpha, did you know that? I might be able to get on some sort of council, though.”

“I’m sure you could,” Sif rolled her eyes lightly. “The question is if you want to since we might be starting a family.”

“Of course I do!” Thor declared, and Sif gave the others a look.

“Ah,” she nodded. “Of course you do. Well, anyway, they are holding a feast tonight to welcome us! I suspect they’re going to surprise Thor and I with a mating ceremony because they told me to dress up and kept asking questions about our mating…”

“Sif!” Sigyn complained. “You’re not supposed to figure that out!”

Peter giggled softly, snuggling his head to Loki’s shoulder as his eyelids dropped and he felt himself slipping back into sleep. He was startled awake again, though, when Sigyn swam quickly by to grab some small, colorful plants to braid into her hair.

“I’ve got to go,” she explained. “I’m meeting with Nat. She’s going to give the ground tour, and who knows maybe she’ll also give me a tour of her cave…”

Sif glared at Sigyn playfully while Thor flushed and fiddled with some rocks. Sigyn chuckled and swam up to Loki, kissing him and Peter before she was out the door. 

Loki watched her go and smiled happily. “I think Nat finally found a mate,” Steve commented and Tony laughed, poking at Steve’s ribs. 

“How your friend managed to rope her in, I don’t know,” Tony said with a happy grin before Steve chuckled and pulled tony away. 

“Come on, let’s leave them be,” he said and smiled at Loki and Peter. “If you start feeling worse let us know, Banner has a few tricks to help,” he said before leaving them be. Loki looked back before following Thor inside the little home. It was interesting and cozy, and something about it was so instinctually theirs and a home. 

“This is… it's ours?” He asked and Sif laughed from the bed, braiding a portion of Thor’s golden hair into her own. 

“Well it will be your twos and Sigyn’s, until you’re mated,” she said and took the golden clasp and fastened the brain in her own hair. “Come sit Thor, let me do yours,” she said and then looked at Peter and Loki, a small smile on her mouth. “You’re very lucky,” she said. “And very lovely. You’ll make a beautiful mated pair,” she said and Loki flushed. 

“Thank you,” he said and kissed her cheek moving Peter so he was tucked under his arm. 

Peter nuzzled there, sleepy and happy as he wrapped his tail around Loki’s. Thor smiled, grabbing a clasp so Sif could finish off his hair more easily.

“I’m very happy for you, brother,” Thor murmured. “And I feel this is the happiest I have seen you in a long time. Curl up, don’t worry, we’ll wake you both in time for the feast. You look like you need some rest. Go on.”

Peter happily pulled Loki over to one of the nests and he curled up around his lover, snuggling into the soft, braided nest and yawning.

“We’ll prepare for the feast when we wake up, okay?” Peter murmured. “Goodnight, love.”

“It’s morning, not night,” Sif chuckling, finishing Thor’s braid. Still, she smiled as the two sirens curled up together and she murmured, “They’re very sweet, aren’t they? They’ll be a wonderful match. Are you truly prepared to mate this afternoon, Thor? We weren’t planning to for a few days still. It’s okay if you want to go out with your new friends, I’m sure I could track down some guards and have a good time before we’re officially mated…”

He chuckled and took her hand that was working through his hair and pulled it to his mouth. “I have wanted to mate you since we were pups,” he said and kissed her palm. “You are my mate, and the ceremony is all official at this point. You are the love of my life and I will mate you,” he said kissing her wrist and then pulling her down for a sweeter kiss to her mouth. 

He squeezed her hand and pulled her down to a hug, wrapping his tail around her waist. “I love you,” he said and kissed her nose, then mouth. “Through all the nine seas.” He said with a happy smile and a hand tucked into her hair. “And having you as my mate would make me the happiest siren.” Thor was always emotional he would always have a soft spot for his people. He was okay with that. 

Sif smiled and kissed him passionately, swimming until Thor’s back was pressed to the cave wall. She smirked and bit his lip gently with one of her sharp from teeth as she murmured, “You have no idea how wonderful you are, despite your ego, and I hope you always stay like that. I love you so much. Do I truly have to wait until after the ceremony to mate you?”

“Well… Peter and my brother are here,” Thor pointed out, and Sif chuckled.

“They are here, but they’re not in our storage room,” Sif winked, gently pulling Thor along, and he chuckled, kissing her once more before they disappeared into the small, back part of the cave.

That evening, Peter braided Loki’s hair and allowed the siren to comb out his own short curls. Sif and Thor were both in very good moods, and Sigyn couldn’t stop humming as she danced around the cave. Eventually they were all ready, and so Peter did his best to gently use his new tail as he swam alongside Loki into the outer part of the crater, and then his jaw dropped at how incredibly beautiful it was. Someone had decorated with something orange and red that flickered on the island (Peter called it fire) and lines of coral and shells were strung up all along the walls. The stars sparkles overhead, and even under the water the fire lit up the water with strange stages of orange and red from above while the full moon cast a blue glow over everything.

Loki watched as the other sirens surfaced, the moonlight shining on the surface of the water. He had only seen a few mating ceremonies, as most of them are reserved for married couples and higher families. Being a former prince, he’d been to a handful, but now that he was attending his brother’s he couldn’t hide his pride and joy. As Thor rose with Sif next to him, he couldn’t help the smile that split his face. 

Thor smiled at him, his golden hair pulled back and a portion of Sif’s hair braided into his own and showcased. Nat resided near the center, Sigyn next to her, her fingers tangled into hers. She laughed softly, her voice softer than it normally was above the waves. Loki raised a brow and she only winked. 

The ceremony was short but intimate, each of them pledging themselves to the other with both words and blood, as they’re presented with a knife. Their palms were slit, golden blood welling in the cut as it was bound by Loki and Sigyn with a strand of golden fabric. Each of them kissed the newly mated pair before backing away for the pair to be lead away. It was tradition, to allow them a chance to explore and touch without prying eyes. 

It didn’t take Loki more than five minutes after waking up to know that his brother had mated Sif prematurely, but he didn’t judge. The two were mated in their hearts, and after the past week they’d had it wasn’t surprising to him. He was proud he had waited this long .

“Will we have one of these?” Peter murmured to Loki as the swam over to a group of rocks just under the surface. Peter stretched his new tail out, smiling as it gleamed under the moonlight. “You know I’m not entirely sure I want a big party like this… I hardly feel like a true siren yet, and I’m not sure I want everyone staring at me… Unless you want one! Then we can do one, of course.”

Peter smirked and grabbed a shellfish off a platter that a siren offered to them. Peter nibbles at the bit of meat, and he smiled when he found the taste delicious. He grabbed two more and tucked the shells against his waist when he was done eating from them.

“Aren’t they pretty?” Peter murmured. “I’m saving them for Sif. When she had babies and she decorates herself I can give her these shells from her wedding. That’s what humans call this! It’s a wedding.”

Peter smiled, linking his fingers with Loki’s and softly adding, “Even if we didn’t have a matting ceremony, though, could we still mate? I know we probably can’t have babies, er, pups since we’re both boys, but we can still mate, right?”

Loki smiled and nodded. “Our culture doesn’t care about that. Odin’s father’s father was mated to a man, but there’s a time during the colder months that we mate with intentions of pups. He provided an heir through his brother’s mate.” He traced a pattern against his chest and smiled. 

“Would you want pups?” He asked and moved closer wrapping that hand around his waist. “You don’t have to answer now, but think about it. Please?” He settled next to him and pulled his hand to his mouth, kissing the knuckles softly. “I love you Peter. And I’ll make sure you are loved here,” he said and squeezed his hand softly. 

Peter broke into a big smile before he moved to hug Loki, pressing their bodies together and trailing kisses along his mate’s neck.

“I love you too,” he whispered. “So much. I never thought I’d feel so happy again, I never thought I’d feel loved again. You’ve made me so happy. Thank you, Loki. I would like pups with you. Can you imagine? Little sirens swimming around? They must be so cute. I want everything with you, Loki. I love you.”

Peter nuzzled close again, stroking his hair through Loki’s and twirling his tail around his mate’s. It sent a soft burst of pleasure through him when the bottom of his tail touched Loki’s and he giggled softly.

“So,” Peter murmured. “That’s twisting your tail… Loki, we don’t need a big party, we could become mates tonight.”

He shuddered and squeezed tighter against his tail “I think that would be acceptable,” he confessed. “Banner did say that we are essentially mates because I’m the one who changed you.” He trailed a hand down his waist and squeezed where skin faded to scales. 

“If you’d want to, I’m sure Nat would not be opposed to giving a small ceremony,” he said pressing a kiss to his cheek and then his jaw and neck, teeth lightly grazing his gills. “Private and sweet, just us and my brother, the girls,” he teased. 

“Whatever you’d want,” he said and moved to kiss his mouth. “I’m just happy it’s you,” he said and twisted his tail tighter around his. 

“You’d be alright with something small?” Peter broke into a smile, running his hand gently along Loki’s scales. “I'd like that. Just family sounds perfect. You know I used to think I’d never get married? I knew I liked boys, but I never thought I could act on it because it’s wrong... But I don’t know how loving you could be wrong, not when you’ve been so good to me and I… And I hope I’ve been good to you as well.”

Peter smiled, stroking Loki’s hair back before pressing a deep kiss to his lips. Peter hummed softly into the kiss before moving his kisses towards Loki’s gills. He grinned when Loki gasped and moaned softly until Peter let him go.

“Come on,” Peter slipped his hand into Loki’s. “There’s no harm in asking. I saw Sigyn and Nat swim this way.”

He smiled, leading the way down the side cave. He was already getting the hang of swimming quickly, and he pulled Loki through some seaweed curtains before he stopped with a flush.

“Yes?” Nat blinked expectantly from where she and Sigyn were cuddled on a rock. “Did you need something Peter?”

“I… Well Loki and I were talking and… well we hoped, perhaps, we might have a small mating ceremony with just close family and friends?” Peter gulped. In return, Nat chuckled softly.

“What are you asking me for?” Nat asked. “You boys can do whatever you want. Just give me a time and day and I’ll find a place for it.”

“Tomorrow?” Peter suddenly declared, flushing and then murmuring, “If that’s okay with Loki…”

Loki raised his chin, and squeezed Peter’s hand.”If that wouldn’t be too fast. We don’t need anything too intense or formal. Thor, Sif and Sigyn are really…. Really all I think we want there,” He admitted and Sigyn giggled and traced her hand over Nat’s stomach absentmindedly. The older siren’s muscles clenched and Sigyn pressed her cheek to her ribs. 

“Did you finally stop being a guppie?” she teased. Nat laughed and ran her hand through Sigyn’s hair just to hear her hum happily. 

“Sigyn, shush,” Nat said sweetly and looked back to the boys. “If you wish to have a small ceremony we can have it arranged.” She smiled pleased at them before waving them along. “Go, enjoy the night. Thor and Sif should be in their own quarters tonight, so,” she shrugged, and Loki flushed. Sigyn laughed her tail flicked happily. 

“Goodbye!” she shouted and Loki pulled Peter from the room. He shook his head, not surprised at all by Sigyn’s behavior, she’s always been this way. Honestly he’s happy for her, just surprised because he hasn’t seen it in a long time. 

“So,” he said and kissed his jaw. “Do you… think this is a good idea?” he asked, running a hand down his arm. 

“Which, a ceremony tomorrow or mating tonight?” Peter winked, wrapping his tail around Loki’s waist and pushing his hands through Loki’s hair. “You know, I think they’re both good ideas, to be honest… though maybe we are supposed to wait until after the ceremony to do it, I don’t know how these things have to work.”

He smiled and let Loki go, pressing a kiss to his cheek as he softly added, “It was nice seeing her so happy. Hopefully that means she doesn’t despise me anymore… I’m sorry I came between you two. You two hadn’t… hadn’t truly mated yet, right?”

Loki shook his head and leaned his head into Peter’s touch on his head. “No we had planned to wait as well, but,” he shrugged. “You came along. And I’m okay with that.” He pressed a kiss to his temple and ran a hand up Peter’s back. 

“Come on, Thor and Sif will probably be busy for hours, and we’ll have a cave all to ourselves,” he teased, anticipation curling in his gut. He was excited, for both the mating and the fact he will have Peter for the rest of their lives as a mate officially. He twisted in the water and pulled Peter close. 

“Come, hurry up,” he said with a smile, pulling him quickly. 

Peter giggled, swimming along side Loki and pressing a kiss to his cheek. When they got to the cave, Peter was quick to push Loki up against the cave wall, grinning up at him and pressing a rough kiss to his lips. 

“Not only do we have the cave all to ourselves,” Peter murmured. “I have you all to myself… You’re so beautiful, have I said that? Well you are.”

Peter chuckled and kissed Loki again, his tail twisting around Loki’s, and he gasped softly as a strange lightning sort of spark shot through his body, and he bucked against Loki lightly.

“Have… have you ever done this before?” Peter murmured, swallowed hard. “It’s… I’ve never even done it as a human, but it’s like nothing I’ve ever experienced… Like electricity in water.”

Peter glanced down as the ends of their tails intertwined, wrapped in a tight coil. Loki flushed and shook his head pulling Peter closer. 

“Never, but gods,” he shuddered, and squeezed him tightly with his tail moaning softly as the sparks shoot up his spine. It felt so perfect and right, like they were doing something good and important. Loki knew they were but it hit him harder at this moment. 

He moaned and tangled his tail tighter, pulling Peter closer and holding him tight enough to leave bruises. “Are you doing okay?” He asked softly his tail and sex pressed firmly against Peter’s tail. He shivered and flicked his fin anxiously. “I want… I want to feel you,” he breathed and pressed a shy kiss to Peter's neck, teasing his gills sweetly. 

“Yeah,” Peter tipped his head back, gasping softly. “Yeah, I’m doing fine… Loki, love, that tickles!”

Peter chuckled, out of breath as Loki played with his gills. In return, Peter wrapped his tail a little tighter and pressed kisses against Loki’s gills, a thrill of pleasure shooting up his spine. He hummed softly when he felt the gills fluttering under his lips, and the two of them slipped down the wall as they moaned softly, lost in the pleasure.

That evening, they tangled together in a mess of limbs and tails, warm kisses combining with the cold lapping of the sea. Peter was exhausted when they finally separated, their lower tails covered in a thin layer of something sweet smelling. Peter’s head landed on Loki’s shoulder, and he smiled, pressing a kiss just under his jaw.

“I love you,” Peter whispered. “More than anyone in this whole ocean, more than anyone in this whole world. Someday maybe I can show you my home, but until then I’m so happy to be in yours. This new pod, they’re perfect for us, and you’re perfect for me. I never thought, when I first saw you, that you’d be anything more than a frightening creature trapped in the bottom of the ship. I never knew any of this would happen. I’m so happy, Loki.”

Loki traced a hand across Peter’s chest, kissing his chest. “You’re so much more than those other humans,” he said. His tail flicked lazily, the sweet slick coating their scales, tingling and fuzzy in the best way. 

“I love you, Peter, and I’m so happy you choose to stay with us,” he confessed and kissed his gills just to hear Peter gasp. He nudged his nose against the bottom of his jaw, before kissing his ear. “So much Peter.” 

He ran a hand down his hip and cuddled him close, feeling the lines of his body. He was so good and soft and perfect in his arms. He rolled so he was on top of him, his tail sensitive in the best way, and kissed his mouth fully. “I love you.”

Peter smiled, relaxing under Loki as he let out a soft, happy little sigh. He could feel himself drifting off to sleep, but he struggled back awake as he murmured, “Hold me until morning? Please? That way, if I wake up and I’m confused I’ll remember quickly why I’m under the water, and I’ll be happy.”

He glanced down at his shining tail, and he chuckled, twitching it gently.

“One day maybe we will have pups, and then we’ll get to tell them our story. We can tell them about the brave siren who saved his brother and fell in love with a human only to be banished from his father’s kingdom. The humans wouldn’t like it, though. They’d rather the siren become human than the other way around. That’s just how humans are… But it’ll be a beautiful story anyway. I wonder if the humans will ever know about it, or about any of you… I hope not, it’s so much better when the best things are kept secret.”

Peter smiled gently as he felt his eyes drifting closed, and he yawned before kissing Loki once more.

“Goodnight,” he murmured. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Link to a moodboard I made for this fic: https://peterparkour1.tumblr.com/post/187020477934/moodbaord-for-a-new-spiderfrost-fic-with


End file.
